My Brother and his family
by Tracey4t
Summary: Tamaki, Haruhi, Misaki and Takumi are all happily married with families of their own but soon Tamaki and Takumi realize they are in fact a part of each other's family as well, they're brothers.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

_A Day in the Suoh Family_

Haruhi moaned ever so slightly as she felt the sun hit her face. She opened her eyes and looked over to the big window where a maid was doing one of her duties of opening the curtains to help wake her and Tamaki.

"Good Morning Mistress," she said with her usual bright smile.

"Good Morning," said Haruhi with a smile. She stretched her arm over and shook Tamaki.

"Tamaki, Tamaki come on, time to get up," she said.

Tamaki responded by moaning and pulling the covers over him tighter.

"Is he being stubborn again madam?" asked the maid.

"Yeah, looks like we'll have to pull out the big guns," said Haruhi as she got out of bed and walked out of the room.

She returned a few minutes later with their 6 year old daughter Kako and their one year old daughter Setsuna

"Go ahead," said Haruhi. Kako immediate jumped onto the bed.

"Come on Daddy, wake up, wake up!" said Kako as she jumped on the bed

"Huh, what's going on?" he said as he sat up.

"Da?" said Setsuna.

"Huh?" said Tamaki as he turned and looked over to see Kako sitting next to him.

"Oh Kako!" said Tamaki with delight as he hugged her tight. " And Setsuna too, did you come to get Daddy up?"

"Yeah, they're like the few people that can actually get you up these days," said Haruhi.

Tamaki looked up at her sheepishly with a smile.

"Come on, hurry up and get dressed. We both have to get to work remember?" said Haruhi, "Kako that means you too." Kako quickly got off the bed and ran out of the room. Tamaki sat pouting over seeing his daughter leave.

"Tamaki is sitting there pouting like that setting a good example for your daughters?" said Haruhi.

"No, you're right," said Tamaki. "I'm a father now and as a father it's my duty to make sure my daughters know what's right and wrong, and right now what's right is getting up and dressed for work!"

"Then please do," said Haruhi as she walked out of the room back to Setsuna's.

"Here we go sweet heart," said Haruhi as she laid Setsuna down on the changing table. The little baby squirmed and babbled her baby talk as Haruhi went and change her and put her in to a new outfit.

"There we are," said Haruhi as she went and rubbed her daughter's belly and kissed her nose, "All nice and dressed up ready for a new day."

"Gah," said Setsuna.

Haruhi giggled a little as she picked Setsuna up.

"So let's see, you're all dressed and I wonder if Daddy's all dressed yet," said Haruhi.

"Yes I am," said Tamaki appearing in the door way to Kako's room fully dressed in one of his many buissness suites.

"Da!" said Setsuna happily reaching for him.

"Oh Kako you look lovely as always," said Tamaki as he walked over and took her.

"I'm all dressed too!" said Kako as she ran into the room in her Ouran elementary school uniform.

"Now let's see, I'm all dressed, you're all dressed, who here isn't dressed?" he said to Kako and Setsuna before casting a glance at Haruhi.

Haruhi groaned.

"Yes yes," she said looking down at her pajamas, "I'll go get dressed and meet you down stairs."

"Better hurry before we eat everything," said Tamaki as he went and headed down stairs while Haruhi headed to the bed room.

She quickly dressed and headed down stairs to the dining room. Tamaki and Kako was all ready sitting at the table altering between offering Setsuna cheerios and eating himself.

"Good morning Mistress Haruhi," said Shima as Haruhi came and sat at the table.

"Good morning," said Haruhi.

"Can I get you anything else from the kitchen?" asked Shima.

"No thank you, this all looks really well," said Haruhi as she looked at all of the food that had all ready been set out on the table. She filled her plate and started to eat, not forgetting to take her turn to try and feed Setsuna so Tamaki could also read the news paper.

"Going to be busy with meeting again Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, now that I've taken a bigger role in the company, my father keeps making me attend the meeting while he does "other" work for the company," said Tamaki.

"Well it's not that bad, you always seem to make it home around the same time every day," said Haruhi.

"Yes that's true, nothing could keep me from coming home to my loving family," said Tamaki with a smile.

"Well speaking of which, we should really get going to work and school," said Haruhi as she stood up.

She plucked Setsuna from her high chair and walked her over to a maid waiting next to Shima.

"Be a good girl today Setsuna," said Haruhi stroking what little yellow hair her daughter had on top of her head.

"She always is a good girl Mistress Haruhi, she's so much fun to look over," said the maid.

"Of course she is, she's just so much fun to be around, just like her father," said Tamaki as he came up and stroked Setsuna's cheek.

"Well let's get going," said Haruhi, "By Setsuna see you later when we get home."

"Don't worry my dear, we'll be home before you know it," said Tamaki tapping her nose.

"Good by Setsuna, I hope you have a good day!" said Kako as she held her sister's little hand

"Come on Tamaki, Kako let's go," said Haruhi.

The three road like the usually did, sitting the back seat of the limo, Tamaki and Haruhi holding hands, just talking in the normal small talk before the limo pulled up in front it's first stop, Ouran Academy.

"Have a good day at school dear," said Haruhi.

"Learn well," said Tamaki.

"I always do," said Kako with a smile as she ran to her school building.

Tamaki and Haruhi watch her run off for a little bit before they drove off and soon where in front of Haruhi's law office.

"See you tonight Tamaki," said Haruhi as she gave him a quick kiss and climb out the limo.

"Until then my dear love," said Tamaki as Haruhi shut the door.

The limo drove on until pulling up in front of the building where the first meeting was to take place.

"Good luck sir, have a nice day," said his driver.

"Thank you," said Tamaki politely as he got out and headed into the building.

Haruhi and Tamaki spent the day doing what they normally did, work hard and productively.

When Haruhi was done for the day, she quickly ran out of the office to see a car all ready waiting for her.

"Thank you for always being so prompt," said Haruhi as the driver open the car door for her.

"Of course madam, I know how you like to be home before Master Tamaki," said the driver right before he went and shut the door. He drove quickly but safely to the Suoh Mansion Number 2.

"Welcome Home Mistress Haruhi," said all of the staff as she walked into the house.

"Thank you how was your day?" said Haruhi.

"Just fine thank you," said the staff politely and with big smiles.

"That's nice," said Haruhi, "Where's…,"

"Right here Madam," said a maid walking up to Haruhi holding Setsuna in her arms.

"Hello honey," said Haruhi taking her daughter into her arm. Setsuna smiled brightly.

"I'm here too Mommy," said Kako running up to her mother, Haruhi gave her a big hug.

"Mistress Haruhi," said Shima, "I have just been informed that Master Tamaki will be home in just a few minute."

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "I'll just wait here with Kako and Setsuna then."

This was why she liked to be the first one home everyday, she knew Tamaki just loved it when she was there to great him when he got home with their daughters.

Haruhi held Setsuna close to her and smiled at her with love.

"Daddy's coming soon too how about that?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, Daddy's coming home!" said Kako

Just then she heard the doors open and saw Tamaki walking into the house.

"Hi Tamaki, welcome home," said Haruhi.

"Hello my loving wife and beautiful daughters it is so nice to finally be able to come home to the two of you," said Tamaki with love and he walked up to them and gave all a kiss, Haruhi on her lips, Kako and Setsuna on her forehead.

"How was work dear?" asked Haruhi, who only said dear to make Tamaki happy.

"Oh it was exhausting, these men and their demands it can get kind of stressful sometimes, how about you?" asked Tamaki.

"Well, I think I may be close to a settlement," said Haruhi.

"Oh good," said Tamaki. "And Kako how was school?"

"Great, the teacher had us all write a story and she liked mine the best so she had me read in front of the whole class!" said Kako.

"Oh very nice," said Haruhi.

"My daughter the writer, how wonderful!" said Tamaki

"Master and Mistress, dinner is ready," said Shima.

"Thank you Shima," said Tamaki.

The family all sat and enjoyed their meal like they usually did, Tamaki and Haruhi each taking turns at feeding Setsuna.

After dinner the three of them wondered into the big family that was filled with Setsuna and Kako's toys.

"Let's see, what should we play with today?" said Tamaki as he rummaged thorough the piles. "I know, let's play with the train set."

He put Setsuna onto the engine of the huge train that ran all over the room and strapped her in.

Tamaki and Kako followed the train as it drove around the room, all three laughing with delight.

Haruhi sat on the couch and watched with a smile

After they finished with the train, Tamaki pulled out a few of Kako's many, many dolls and did a little show with them for Haruhi, Kako and Setsuna who giggled and clapped her hands with delight.

"Daddy's really good at putting on a show huh?" said Haruhi giving her daughter a kiss on a head.

"What can I say; Daddy's a man of many talents," said Tamaki.

Kako looked up at her mother with a confused look.

"Yeah I feel way sometimes," said Haruhi.

"What, what does that mean?" said Tamaki.

"Never mind, its bath time," said Haruhi as she stood up with Setsuna, "Kako you two."

"Yes Mommy," said Kako

As usual Setsuna spent most of bath time splashing her parents as they tried to bathe her, mostly her father.

"Oh Setsuna you're such a naughty girl sometimes," said Haruhi as she finally pulled out the baby from the tub and Tamaki wrapped a towel around her. "I'll go get her dressed if you want get bathed now Tamaki."

"Of course and as soon as I'm done I'll come and read her and Kako their story," said Tamaki.

When he got done and into the Setsuna's room, Haruhi was fully done changing and dressing Setsuna.

"Ready for the story Setsuna?" said Tamaki.

"I think she is, and I'm ready for my bath," said Haruhi as she handed Setsuna off to Tamaki and walked out.

"I'm ready for a story too," said Kako as she walked in and say down in front of the rocking chair.

"Okay, what story shall we read tonight, how about one of Daddy's favorites, Cinderella," said Tamaki picking up the book from the huge book shelf and sitting down in the rocking chair to read the book.

Haruhi walked into the room just as he heard Tamaki say, "And the all lived happily after."

"Is Setsuna asleep?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes it looks like," said Tamaki looking down lovingly at Setsuna.

"And it looks like her sister isn't too far behind," he said nodding to Kako who was nodding off.

"Come on honey," said Haruhi as she helped Kako stand and lead her to her room.

Tamaki went and put Setsuna into her crib and gave a kiss good night.

Soon later Haruhi and Tamaki made it to their room and got into bed together.

"Good night my beloved," said Tamaki with a smile as he kissed her on the lips.

"Good nigh," said Haruhi. She was glad Tamaki had finally given up getting upset with her only ever saying that every night, well every night they didn't get intimate with each other.

This was a normal day for them and for their daughters. Granted they'd have their fights, arguments and disagreements, but for the most part, they were a real happy family.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

_A Day in the life of the Usui Family_

Misaki groaned as she reached over and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock.

She sat there for a moment before reaching over and shaking her husband awake.

"Takumi, Takumi come on get up," she said.

Takumi only gave off a moan.

"Takumi come on, get up all ready!" said Misaki.

"A few more minutes," said Takumi.

Misaki groaned.

"Why do we have to have this argument every morning?" she said.

"Because you never learn," said Takumi, "I will get up soon I promise."

"You better, and since you're taking your sweet time you have to make sure the girls get up too!" said Misaki as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to shower.

"Don't I always?" said Takumi with a smile.

By the time Misaki got out of the shower, dressed and out to the kitchen, she found Takumi all ready there making breakfast, their six year old daughter Akiye helping to set the table as best she could and their one year old daughter Gen sitting happily in her high chair occupying herself with the cheerios her father had all ready gotten her.

"Good morning Mommy," said Akiye with a big smile.

"Good morning honey, thank you for your help," said Misaki. She walked over and patted her baby's head. It was becoming more and more obvious that she would be getting blond hair her father instead of the same black hair her sister and mother both had.

"So are you going to be busy today Misaki?" said Takumi as he placed the food down onto the table and family all sat down to eat.

"Yes pretty much, there's a lot to do, I have to go through the budget cuts, try and get the school festival scheduled, and I have an interview for a new science teacher today," said Misaki. Takumi smiled as his wife rattled on and on about what she was suppose to get done for the day, he found it cute. It reminded him of back when she was just the student council president of the very school she was now was the new principle of.

"But you know it's all in a day's work," said Misaki as she finished her meal and took her dishes to the sink.

Takumi nodded and smiled.

"Come on Akiye," said Misaki.

"Coming," said Akiye as she finished her food as well and got down from the table and walked her dishes over to the sink too.

"Do you have your school books and bag ready?" asked Misaki.

"Yes Mommy," said Akiye as she ran to her room and soon came back out with everything in hand.

"Did you get all of your homework done?" asked Misaki.

"Of course I did Mommy, did you want to double check it?" asked Akiye as she opened her bag and pulled it all out.

Misaki studied it over for a few minutes.

"Okay good, everything looks right," she said, "Let's go."

"By Daddy," said Akiye.

"By Akiye," said Takumi as he walked over and hugged his daughter and gave her a big hug. "Have a good day at school."

He turned to Misaki.

"You too," he said giving her a kiss.

"Thank you Takumi, don't forget to do the grocery shopping," said Misaki.

"Don't worry I won't," said Takumi as he watched his wife a daughter walk down the hall towards the elevator. He walked back into his penthouse apartment and started gathering up the rest of the dirty dishes and took them to the sink. He grabbed a wash cloth and came over to clean up Gen and took her over to her play pen so he could finish cleaning up after breakfast.

He loaded the dish washer and cleaned up the crumbs from the table.

Once he was done he walked over to the desk in the living room with his computer. He opened his e-mails that had all sorts of questions from his family's company. He pretty much ran the company in Japan from his house so he could stay home and look after his young daughter. That's how they could afford to live in the penthouse and help with Misaki's family's debts.

_**Should we sell the stock now?**_

_**How should we reconfigure the budget?**_

_**What did you think about the last month's figures?**_

Takumi answered the questions with easy and walked back to the kitchen to see the grocery list Misaki had left him.

"Mmm-hmm, Mmm-hmm," he said, "Let's go shopping Gen."

He picked her up and put her and his coats on and headed out of the apartment to the elevator.

They walked to the parking garage and to the waiting car that Misaki hadn't taken and got Gen all buckled up into her car seat. He drove over to the grocery store and got all of the items on the list.

"Oh you're back," said the elderly clerk as Takumi came to the check out.

"Yep, got to stay busy," said Takumi as he paid for the items.

"Oh she's growing up to big, soon she'll be off to school like her sister," said the clerk.

"Yeah they really do grow up too fast don't they?" said Takumi with a smile, "See you next time."

"See you next time," said the clerk with a smile as Takumi pushed the cart out of the store and to the car. He loaded up Gen to the car before he loaded the groceries in and driving back to the apartment.

"Hello sir, can I help you carry your bags to your apartment?" asked the door man.

"Yes that would be helpful," said Takumi. The doorman gracefully took Gen and the few groceries Takumi had while Takumi walked back to the car to get the rest of them.

The doorman, Gen and Takumi road the elevator in silence until they got to the top floor and over to Takumi's apartment.

"Thank you for your help as always," said Takumi as he the doorman put Gen into her play pen and handed the groceries to Takumi.

"Of course sir, it's my pleaser," said the doorman tipping his hat and walking out of the apartment.

Takumi put the groceries away, making a mental note as to what to make for dinner and walked back over to the computer to see what new e-mails where there from "work".

He answered the few there were, and then got started on the laundry.

When he finished he made Gen and himself lunch, both seriously enjoying.

After he finished cleaning up, he went and put Gen down for her nap.

He answered more e-mails and watched TV for a while before realizing Gen was done with her nap and he had to go pick up Akiye up from school.

As he pulled up to the public elementary school the children were swarming outside running to their parents or older siblings. He could soon see Akiye running up to him.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Gen" she said as she got into the car.

"Hello Akiye how was your day?" asked Takumi.

"Great, the teacher said I got the highest marks on my math problems," said Akiye.

"Very good," said Takumi as they drove home. Once they got back in, Akiye walked to her room to do her homework and Takumi went to change Gen.

"You squirm too much when I do this you know that," said Takumi as he finished.

Gen just smiled up at him.

"Oh sure, try and act innocent," said Takumi as he walked to the play pen and put Gen back in. He then went and started on dinner.

He was just about done when Misaki finally got home.

"Oh good, I am hungrey!" she said as she sat down at the table.

"Rough day?" asked Takumi.

"You would not believe what these people where like that I had to interview for the science teacher position!" said Misaki.

"That bad huh?" said Takumi.

"Worse then when I had to hire a new English teacher," said Misaki.

The family all ate and talked happily together. When they were done, Takumi and Akiye helped do the dishes while Misaki took Gen to the bathroom for a bath.

She got her done and into her pajamas and then walked her out to the living room.

Takumi was pulling a book from the book case just as they walked in.

"I was thinking Beauty and the Beast tonight," he said as he sat down on the couch.

"Good choice," said Misaki as she too sat down with Gen in her lap. Akiye came in soon too in her pajamas and sat down next to her father while he read the story. Once he was done Misaki took Gen to her room and put her to bed.

When she came back out to the living room, Takumi was reading another story to Akiye who looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Almost done?" asked Misaki.

"Yep, just finished," said Takumi as he gave Akiye a kiss and a hug.

"Good night honey," he said.

"Good nigh Daddy," said Akiye as she walked to her mom and the two walked to her bedroom.

"Good night Akiye," said Misaki kissing her daughter good night.

"Good night Mommy," said Akiye before going to sleep.

Misaki yawned and stretched and walked to her own bedroom where Takumi was all ready changing for bed.

"I am so worn out, how about you?" asked Misaki as she crawled into bed with him.

"No I had a pretty relaxing day," said Takumi.

"Lucky," said Misaki.

"Oh come on, we all know you wouldn't want it any other way," said Takumi.

"Maybe," said Misaki before reaching over and kissing Takumi good night and the two fell asleep.

This was how their life normally was, buys but happy. Granted there fights and arguments from time to time but for the most part their life was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Akiye, would you please turn down the TV or go into your own room to play your video game?" asked Takumi from his computer.

"Oh but Daddy, it's much more fun getting to play it our here, the screen's bigger!" said Akiye.

"Forget about playing all together, you still have a room to clean," said Misaki as she took a video controls from her.

"Ahh but Mommy it's Sunday and…," Akiye tried to argue, but Misaki stopped her.

"And that's all the more reason it's the perfect opportunity to clean your room now hop to it. You can play your game later," she said.

"Okay," said Akiye as she slumped to her room.

"Thanks, it was hard to focus with all the noise," said Takumi.

"It's no big deal, her room did need to get clean," said Misaki.

Just then the phone went off.

"I'll get it," said Misaki, "Hello?"

"Hello Misaki," said a grim voice.

"Oh hello Gerald," said Misaki timidly.

Takumi looked up from his computer at the mention of his brother's name.

"Um hand on a second," said Misaki as she put her hand over the mouth piece.

"Do you want to talk to him?" she asked.

"Sure, I'd better," said Takumi as he stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello brother," he said.

"Hello Takumi, how are you?" asked Gerald.

"I'm well and so is my family thank you for asking," said Takumi.

"That's nice to hear because I'm actually calling with some bad news, our grandfather past away," said Gerald.

"Oh," said Takumi, a little bit surprised. He wasn't sure how to take the news.

"And as such I was wondering if there was any way you could make it the funeral?" asked Gerald.

"When is it?" asked Takumi.

"In about 5 days," said Gerald.

"Yeah I'll come then," said Takumi.

"Good I was hoping you would, it seems that there's something in the will for you," said Gerald.

"Hmm," said Takumi. He was actually kind of curious as to what it was his grandfather would have for him in the will.

"Well, see you when you get here then," said Gerald.

"Yes see you then," said Takumi as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, what did he want?" asked Misaki.

"My grandfather died," said Takumi.

"Oh," said Misaki. She also didn't know how to take the information.

"And Gerald wants me to come to the funeral in about five days, apparently there's something in the will for me," said Takumi.

That made Misaki a little bit uncomfortable. It was beyond obvious that her husband wasn't well liked by his family since he was an illegitimate child and all. What could possibly be in the will that was so important?

"Are you going to go to it?" asked Misaki.

"Might as well, see what's so important that Gerald would take the time to call me and ask me to come," said Takumi.

"You don't have to though if you don't want to, it's your personal choice," said Misaki.

"I know, and I choose to go, just for shown," said Takumi.

"Okay if you say so," said Misaki with a sigh.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay while I'm gone?" asked Takumi as he was about to get in line to go through security.

"Yeah we'll be okay, Suzuna said she can help watch Gen and pick up Akiye up from school while I'm at work," said Misaki.

"Okay then," said Takumi as he knelt down and kissed Akiye.

"Be a good girl now while I'm gone," he said.

"I will Daddy," said Akiye.

"You too Gen," said Takumi as he stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at that.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said to Misaki before giving her a kiss good-by.

"I'm sure, good luck," said Misaki kissing him back.

"Thanks," said Takumi.

The flight was long, but too long for Takumi, he wasn't really looking forward to this. Even if he had had a good relationship with his grandfather it would still be hard to have say good-by to him and hear what he had to say in his will.

When he got to the airport, he found a man waiting for him, holding a sign with his name on it.

"Hello sir how was your flight?' he asked as Takumi walked up to him.

"It was fine," said Takumi handing him his bags.

"Please follow me to the car," said the man as he led him to the door way to a waiting limo.

The two drove in silence, neither one attempting to try and make small talk.

When they got to the house, the outside was all ready crowded with other cars.

"Please go on ahead sir, I'll get your bags," said the driver.

"Thank you," said Takumi as he walked into the house. Inside it was filled with mourners and tributes to his grandfather.

"Takumi, Takumi," he heard his brother calling out to him. He walked over to his brother who was stand with a huge group of people.

"Glad you could make it," said Gerald.

"Yes, so am I," said Takumi, "So when is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow, followed by the will reading," said Gerald.

That made Takumi feel better, the sooner they read the will, the sooner he could go home.

"Os it's just you Takumi?" asked Gerald as the two of them walked off by themselves.

"Yes, Misaki and me didn't want to pull Akiye out of school and worry about traveling with her and Gen," said Takumi, "That and Misaki hates to miss work."

"Hmm, well no matter," said Gerald, "You here to hear the will reading that's all that matters."

"Yes, I'm curious, do you know just what's in there that's so important?" asked Takumi.

"No, all I know is shortly before his death Grandfather found something that made him want to alter his will," said Gerald.

That almost made Takumi not even want to know what was in it.

He spent the rest of the day be himself, not really engaging in conversation with anyone else who had come to mourn his grandfather's passing. He didn't even really pay attention during the actual funeral the next day. He just sat and listened as the preacher talked about his grandfather and read the passages from the bible.

By the time it was done and over with, he was fully ready to just simply go home.

"Gerald, how much longer until the will reading?" asked Takumi.

"Eager to get your share of the inheritance are you?" asked Gerald.

"No, I'm just eager to get home," said Takumi.

"Right to your sweet little happy home," said Gerald, "Just be patient, it'll be read once the wake is over."

Takumi wonder off by himself to wait for the wake to end so he could go home.

After what seemed like an eternity Gerald finally walked up to him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, let's just get this over with," said Takumi fallowing his brother

They both sat with several other people as their grandfather's lawyer read off who inherited what. Not surprising Gerald inherited most of the family's money and power.

"Is this why you brought me here, to gloat over getting everything?" asked Takumi.

"No, there really is something in there here for you," said Gerald.

"And finally for my grandson Takumi Usui, seeing as how he has shown potential in helping with our family's company in Japan, I request that he be left in charge of the company unless he starts to show signs that he cannot handle it," read the lawyer.

"That's it?" said Takumi looking at Gerald, "That basically what's happing now!"

"And further more, I have something else for my grandson Takumi, recently I discovered two letter hand written by my daughter, his mother," said the lawyer. Takumi looked over at the lawyer shocked.

"It was something she was hoping to give to Takumi in person when he was older but sadly she died in childbirth with him and couldn't. I have kept these letters for her to someday give to him when I felt it was right. However if it comes down to it that I pass away before giving it to him, I request that not only that he be given the letter meant for him from her but that he deliver the other letter to it's owner as well, Yuzuru Suoh. I am not 100% sure what is in the letters, I never felt right reading them, I just know that they were important to my daughter and hold some sort of importance to Takumi and Mr. Suoh as well," said the lawyer.

Takumi sat there for a moment, trying to take in what had just been read.

Yuzuru Suoh, where had he heard that name before? Who was he exactly and why did him mother have a note for him that his grandfather wanted him to deliver it him?

"Do you have the notes with you?" asked Takumi.

"Right here," said lawyer reaching into his briefcase and pulling out the two letters.

"Thank you," said Takumi, "I should be going now."

"Just like that, you're not even going to open the letter?" asked Gerald.

"No, I have to hurry to catch my flight," said Takumi.

"You're leaving all ready?" asked Gerald as he followed him to the door.

"Yes, I told you I was only sticking around until the will was read and now that it's done I should get home to my family, good by Gerald, take care," said Takumi.

"You too Takumi, give my love Misaki and the girls," said Gerald.

"I will," said Takumi as he hurried out the door to the waiting car.

As they drove to the airport Takumi studied the two letters in his hand. One was addressed to him, at least he thought he it was suppose to him, all it said was _To my child_. The other was clearly labeled to this Yuzuru Suoh guy.

'Why would my mother have a letter for him?' he thought, 'What was so special about him?'

Takumi was a bit tempted to open both his and Mr. Suoh's letter but decided against mainly in case the driver was spying on him for Gerald.

He held onto the letters tight as he got checked in and soon boarded onto his flight.

As he flew home he thought again about opening at least his letter but decided maybe he should do it with Misaki so that way he'd at least have her support with whatever was in this letter.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'm home," Misaki called out when she got home from work. She didn't see her sister, or either one of her daughters.

"Hello, Suzuna, Akiye, Gen," she called out. She walked down the hall way to the bedrooms when she saw the door to Akiye's room open and a man with black hair walk out holding Gen!.

"Oh hi," he said cheerfully.

"Who the hell are you?" said Misaki.

"Oh sorry where are my manors, I'm Satoshi Morinozuka, Suzuna's boyfriend," said the boy stretching out his hand.

"Boyfriend?" said Misaki. She had heard that Suzuna was seeing someone.

"Yeah, Suzuna had to run to work real fast so she ask me to come over and look after the girls. I was just helping Akiye with her homework," said Satoshi.

"Oh," said Misaki shaking Satoshi's hand and taking Gen back.

"Mr. Morinozuka, err, Satoshi, I think I'm done, oh hi Mommy," said Akiye as she walked out of the room with her homework in her hand.

"Hi," said Misaki.

"So did you meet Mr. Morinozuka? He's Aunt Suzuna's boyfriend, he's real nice," said Akiye.

"That's good to know," said Misaki.

'I am going to have serious talk with Suzuna about letting strangers watch my daughters, I don't care if he's her boyfriend!' she thought.

"Morinozuka is that like the Morinozuka family, the one that's well know for their martial arts expertise?" asked Misaki.

"Yeah that's right," said Satoshi.

"So then you know Takashi Morinozuka?" asked Misaki.

"Yeah, he's my brother," said Satoshi.

"Really?" said Misaki, "That's intresting, I heard he's one of the best fighters in all of Japan, only second only to that one member of that Haninozuka member, what's his name…"

"Mitsukuni, yeah he's our cousin," said Satoshi.

"Wow, I remember hearing about him when I was a kid. I would have given anything to have been able to train at one of your's or your cousin's dojos. But we could never afford it," said Misaki.

"Yeah, Suzuna told me about your financial problems as kids," said Satoshi.

Misaki sighed.

"Yeah, we've only recently been able to really pay them off," said Misaki, "Well anyway, thanks for wachting over my girls, I really apperciate it."

"Oh sure, I'd do anything for Suzuna, I love her so much," said Satoshi.

"How did you two meet?" asked Misaki.

"Suzuna was walking past a dojo I happen to be at helping with a training session when I came out in time to see her trip and saved her from falling," said Satoshi.

"Oh, okay then," said Misaki, "Can at least offer to let you stay for dinner?"

"No thanks, I should get home, maybe some other time. I haven't met your mother yet so maybe we can all have dinner together," said Satoshi.

"Sure," said Misaki.

'I'm still going to talk to Suzuna about this though, even if he does seem like a nice guy!' she thought. 'But still who would have thought that she would find someone who doesn't mind her lack of emotion.'

"Mommy when's Daddy coming home?" asked Akiye as they are dinner.

"Later tonight, you'll see him tomorrow for sure," said Misaki.

"Okay," said Akiye.

The two did the dishes together and then Misaki read her and Gen a story. Afterwards she got both her daughter's bathed and put to bed.

She decided to wait up for Takumi to come home, even if he didn't make it until midnight, she's wait for him.

Then around 9:30, she heard the front door open and saw Takumi walking in.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi," said Misaki as she walked over to him and embraced him, "How did it go?"

"Pretty much as I expected, Gerald got most of everything and I have been "officially" been put in charge of companies here," said Takumi.

"But you're all ready are," said Takumi.

"Yeah I know, nothing real big there huh?" said Takumi.

"So they dragged you there for nothing?" said Misaki.

"Not really, there was something else for me too," said Takumi holding up the two letters, "They're from my mother."

"Your mother?" said Misaki.

"Yes, one's to me and one's to someone named Yuzuru Suoh. She intended to give them to ourselves but unfortunate she's dead," said Takumi, "So in my grandfather's will he asked that I deliver Mr. Suoh's letter to him myself."

"Who is he?" asked Misaki.

"I'm not sure really, but I am going to try and contact him so I can give it to him," said Takumi.

"Well what about your letter, what does it say?" asked Misaki.

"I don't know I wanted to wait until I got home to open it, but now I'm too tired and would really like to go to bed," said Takumi.

"You sure?" asked Misaki.

"Yes, I am very sure!" said Takumi as he grabbed Misaki's hand and dragged her to the bed room.

"Takumi," said Misaki as Takumi threw her to the bed.

"I told you, I wanted to go to bed, I just didn't get a chance to finish, with you," said Takumi with a smirk.

"Pervert alien!" said Misaki.

"Hey you married this pervert alien," sad Takumi.

"Mr. Suoh, Mr. Usui is here to see you," said Yuzuru Suoh's secretary.

"Oh yes, show him in," said Yuzuru.

He looked to the door as a tall well looking man walked into his office.

"Hello sir," he said.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Takumi right?" said Yuzuru as he rose and shook his hand.

"Yes that's right," said Takumi.

"You said you had something for me from you late grandfather's will correct? I'm very sorry for your loss," said Yuzuru.

"Thank you," said Takumi.

'I guess,' he thought.

"And I was actually surprise when you told me there was something in his will for me, I only really ever met him once," said Yuzuru.

"Actually it's only this," said Takumi holding up the letter, "He found it recently, it was from my mother."

"Oh," said Yuzuru his face suddenly looking really pale as he took the letter. "I met your mother too, once, a long time when I was much younger."

"Hmm," said Takumi, "Well I'll leave you be, thanks for seeing me."

"Of course, any time," said Yuzuru. He sat back down in his chair and looked at the letter.

"Mr. Suoh, were you still planning on making the meeting with your son?" asked his sectary.

"No, in fact could you do me a favor and cancel all my appointments for the day?" said Yuzuru.

"Sure," said sectary as she walked out to the room quietly.

Yuzuru sat in his chair looking at the letter. It had been so long since he ever heard or saw anyone from the Usui family, a _long _time.

"Well let's see what you have to say," he said at last as he opened the letter.

_Dear Yuzuru, _

_I'm so glad you finally found true love with this woman Anne Sophie. I sincerely hope you and her can have a happy life tighter. But with that said, I do have something to tell you, and the only reason I didn't tell you sooner was because I didn't want to try and hurt your chance at real love. I wish that when I am finally give you this letter I don't cause too much trouble for you, but I know you have a right to know this. I hope you still remember that night the two of us had a wonderful night of love when you were in London on business. I know I will never forget it, in more ways in one. That night lead to me become pregnant with your child. In fact as I write this letter I have all ready leaned of the gender, it's a boy. I don't know how old he'll be when I finally work up the courage to give you this letter, but I'm not asking you to step up and try and be a father to him. I just wanted to let you know that you do have a son. What you chose to do with this information is up to. If you'd rather work on this relationship with that woman, and I don't say that to be snide, then that is fine. From what I heard she's a very nice and pretty woman and do wish you happiness. I will not peruse you and try to make you take responsibility for him. In fact I have not even told my father or anyone else that you are the father, I'd rather die then shame us both like this. _

_I hope you can also forgive me for not telling you sooner about your son, but like I said I had my reasons why I didn't tell you._

_Good luck with your life._

Yuzuru sat there for a moment holding the letter tight in his hand.

'So then that man that was here, that Takumi guy he was my son! I had another son all this time and didn't know about!'

Misaki waiting patiently in her living room for her husband to come when she heard the front door finally open the door.

"Hi how did it go?" she asked.

"Went fine, gave him the letter and left," said Takumi as he sat down on the couch.

"Are you ready to open yours then?" asked Misaki.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Takumi as he walked to his room and came back out with the letter.

"Let's do this," he said as he opened it.

_My dear child, _

_Or should I say my dear son, as I have just recently learned that you are a boy. I write you this letter because I have to get this off my chest and let you know the whole truth. I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to really tell everyone around me the truth, but you at least deserve to know._

_A while ago, I was feeling a little bit, sadden, with my marriage, I felt I had reached a slump with my husband to the point I decided to go to a pup to try and drown my sorrows. While I was there I met another man from Japan who was there on business. He too was having problems with his marriage. He was miserable with it. We got to talking, and drinking to the point that we went back to his hotel room and had an unbelievable night of passion._

_The next morning, while we both felt good about the previous night, we both agreed that it was best we never do it again._

_I did however encourage him to try and find happiness and not feel like he has to do everything his mother told him to do._

_Soon after his business took him to France where he met a woman that he fell in love with and was going to try and be in a relationship with her. While I wished him well, I also chose not to tell him some very important news, our one night of passion left me pregnant with his child, you. _

_Your father's name is Yuzuru Suoh's child. I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to tell you or him face to face so that's why I'm writing this letter to you and one to him so that even if I do never work up the courage face to face, I can make sure you both know the truth. What you chose to do this information is completely up to you, I won't force you to do anything, nor am I forcing him to do anything. I'm just letting you know the whole truth. I hope you can forgive me for keeping this from you and for having you in his way. But do know this, I do love you and I have no regrets having you._

_Your Loving Mother._

Takumi and Misaki sat there for a moment looking at the letter over and over again.

"So then that Suoh man you saw today," said Misaki.

"Yes, he's my father!" said Takumi.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I don't believe it, I really don't," said Misaki.

"I know, I can't either," said Takumi. "I just saw him in fact, I actually saw him and spoke him for the first time in my life and I didn't even realize it."

"Well know what do we do?" asked Misaki.

"I don't know, I don't know what he'd want to do," said Takumi, "I think we should just leave it up to him. I've gone this far without a father and I've turn out okay. I have you and I have our girls. I don't need anything else."

Misaki hugged her husband tight.

The moment was interrupted soon by the sound of the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," said Misaki, "Hello?"

"Hello is this the Usui residents?" asked an elderly voice.

"Yes may I ask who is calling?" asked Misaki.

"Yes this is Yuzuru Suoh," said the voice.

Misaki gasped and nearly dropped the phone.

Takumi looked over at her.

"Takumi, it's him, it's your father!" said Misaki putting her hand over the voice piece. Takumi stood there for a moment, looking like he was seriously thinking about something.

"Do you want to talk to him?" asked Misaki.

Takumi took a deep breath.

"Sure," he said as he walked over and took the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Takumi Usui?" said Yuzuru.

"Yes this is me," said Takumi.

"Takumi did you know what was in that letter you delivered me?" asked Yuzuru.

"No sir, I didn't, I only recently read the letter my mother wrote to me and that was the only one I read," said Takumi.

"I see and what did your letter say?" asked Yuzuru.

"Well sir, it, it told me that you were my father," said Takumi.

"Yes, my letter said the same thing, that you're my son," said Yuzuru.

"So then it's true to what she said, that you and her had a one night stand which resulted her getting pregnant with me?" asked Takumi.

"Yes, we did have a one night stand. It was because of that I found the courage to try and find true happiness which resulted in me meeting the love of my life in France. Of course that lead to a nastier situation but, I won't trouble you with the details over that not now anyway. I was more hoping that you and I could talk, face to face if that's all right?" said Yuzuru.

"Hang on a second," said Takumi as he put the man on hold. He turned and looked Misaki.

"He wants to see me face to face," he said.

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Misaki.

"I guess I should give him a chance," said Takumi.

"When and where would you like to come over?" he asked Yuzuru.

"How about tomorrow evening?" asked Yuzuru.

"Sure, I'll give you our address," said Takumi.

"I look forward to talking with you," said Yuzuru.

"Yes," said Takumi.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Misaki.

"Might what as well see what he has to say," said Takumi.

"Arr, so you're the one that's after me treasure!" said Tamaki as he came up and snatched Kako away from the toy treasure chest that rested on top of the his daughter's toy pirate ship.

"Its mine now ye scurve!" said Kako.

"Hmm sometimes I wonder who has more has more fun with these games, the kids or Tamaki," said Haruhi as she watched from the couch bumping Setsuna on her knee.

"Excuse me Miss," said a maid walking into the room.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"Master Tamaki's father's here to see him," said the maid.

"Oh," said Haruhi. "Tamaki, Tamaki your father's here."

"Huh?" said Tamaki from the ship,

"Your father's here," said Haruhi.

Tamaki groaned.

"What does he want?" he asked.

"Oh come now Tamaki, can't a man come and see his son and his family?" said Yuzuru as he walked into the room his hands behind his back.

"Grandpa!" said Kako happily as she jumped down off the ship and ran over to him.

"Hello my dear," said Yuzuru as he knelt down to her level, "I have something for you, what hand do you think it's under?"

"Um, I think that one!" said Kako pointing to his left arm.

"Oh, well let's see," said Yuzuru as he pulled his hand out from behind his back with a doll in it.

"Thank you Grandpa!" said Kako as she held the doll tight.

"You're welcome dear," said Yuzuru as he rubbed her head with his free hand.

"And I guess this means that this one goes to Setsuna," he said pulled another doll out from behind his back and held it up to her. Setsuna laughed and reached for the doll.

Haruhi sighed.

"You know you don't have to bring a toy over for them every time you visit," she said.

"Oh come now Haruhi, what kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't?" asked Yuzuru.

Haruhi sighed. Her father was the same way. He brought over presents anytime he came to visit. They may not be quite as elaborate as the ones Tamaki's father brought but the girls still seemed to like them.

"Thank you for the dolls Yuzuru," she said.

"Haruhi when are you going to start calling me father?" asked Yuzuru.

"I all ready have one I don't need another," said Haruhi.

"Well if you say so," said Yuzuru as he stood up.

"I was wondering if I could have a moment alone with you Tamaki," he said.

"I suppose," said Tamaki as the two of them walked out of the room to a different room by themselves.

"So does this have anything to do with the fact that you ditch on the meeting again today Father?" asked Tamaki as the two of them sat down.

"Yes, it is, I have something very serious to tell you. When I was younger, a little bit before I met your mother and you were born, I had a relationship with another woman, a woman from England. We only have at one stand and both agreed not to go beyond that, but she did encourage me to try and find someone I could be happy with. That's what made me decide to try and have a relationship with another woman. That's how I met your mother and you were born. Of course I actually fell in love with your mother didn't want any other woman ever," said Yuzuru.

"Why are you telling me all of this Dad?" asked Tamaki.

"Well shortly after I met your mother and fell in love, I wrote back to the woman I had met in England to tell her the good news and to thank her for encouraging me to try and find someone I could really love. It was because of that she thought it was best not to tell me something important, the one night stand we had resulted in her getting pregnant, pregnant with my child as well," said Yuzuru.

"What?" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, I have another child, another son and you yourself have a brother," said Yuzuru.

"I have a brother?" said Tamaki.

"Yes but like I said, I only recently found out about this. She meant to give me a letter that explain everything but unfortunately she past away giving birth to the boy from what I heard and recently the letter was discovered by her father and he left in his will that I be given it to read," said Yuzuru.

"So you have another son huh? Is there any other lovers or children Father?" asked Tamaki.

"No, it was only that one time and your mother. I never really had an intimate relationship with my first wife and god knows we never had any children, but it's just as well we didn't," said Yuzuru.

"So what are you going to do Dad?" asked Tamaki.

"Well I'm going to meet with him tomorrow, I'd like to try and see if the two of us can have a relationship together, but if he doesn't want to I will respect his wishes, although I really do wish we can have some sort of bond," said Yuzuru. "Not that will ever change how I feel about you and your family, I still love you all with all my heart and will always consider you my son."

"Hmm thanks Father," said Tamaki.

"I should go, I'll let you know how it went," said Yuzuru.

Tamaki watched his father walk to the door before walking back to the family room.

"I realize you're having fun, but it is time for you to get ready for bed Kako," he heard Haruhi say.

"Kako listen to your mother and go to bed," said Tamaki in a very serious tone.

Haruhi, Kako and Setsuna all looked up at Tamaki. He hardly ever talked in a serious tone like that unless something was seriously bugging him.

"Okay," said Kako as she got up and ran out of the room.

"Is everything all right?" asked Haruhi as she walked up to him.

"I'll tell you later all right?" said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi. The two went through their normal routine of putting the girls to bed until, only Tamaki didn't seem too happy about all of it. When he read the story, he didn't do any voice or read it with enthusiasm.

"Are you going to tell me what's up?" asked Haruhi once they got to their room.

"Yes, it seems I'm not my father's only love child. He recently found out that he had another son with another woman from England," said Tamaki.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I have a brother!" said Tamaki.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"A brother huh?" said Hikaru.

"Who had thought it," said Kaoru.

"Yeah it came as a big shock to all of us," said Haruhi.

"I don't believe that I have a big brother all this time," said Tamaki.

"He's only a few months older than you Tamaki," said Kyoya looking over at his laptop.

"Takumi Usui, his mother was a member of the prestigious Walker family when she became pregnant with him and refused to name the father. She later died in childbirth with him. As such his grandfather sent him to live with his grandmother's family. He was adopted by one of his mother's cousin and spent most of his life in isolation being tutored from home until the time came for him to being high school. Tired of being isolated he was allowed to choose what high school he wanted to go to and picked Seika High School."

"Seika High School wasn't that one real notorious boy's school?" asked Hikaru.

"It was for a time up until around the time that Takumi himself started and the school became co-ed," said Kyoya. "It's gotten a lot better reputation since then, mainly do the part of the it's first female Council President who is now currently serving as the new school principle, Misaki Usui."

"Misaki Usui," said Kaoru.

"Yes, she and Takumi were high school sweet hearts and our now married," said Kyoya.

"Hmm intresting," said Haruhi. "What does he do now?"

"He runs the portion of the family business in here in Japan although he mostly acts as an adviser to the company," said Kyoya.

"Well he seems to be at least being doing well for himself at least," said Hikaru.

"What do you think Boss?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not sure at this point I think I'll wait to see how the meeting goes with him and my father," said Tamaki. "But just in case, Kaoru, Kyoya I need your help!"

"Um for what exactly?" asked Kaoru.

"I need you to teach me how to be a little brother!" said Tamaki.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"You and Kyoya are both the younger brothers and I need you to teach how to be a younger brother!" said Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other smile.

"So you want to be a brother huh Boss?" they both said as they moved and sat down next to him.

"Oh brother," said Haruhi rubbing her face.

"Well Boss gave you ever heard of a thing called a nuggy?" asked Hikaru.

"Or a thing called a wedge?" asked Kaoru.

Tamaki looked at the two of them.

"Um Kyoya, maybe you should tell me how to handle being a little brother," he said.

"Hmm I don't have that good of a relationship with my older brothers so I think you'd be better off with Hikaru and Kaoru, or you can ask Mori and Hunny," said Kyoya.

"But they're older brothers not younger ones," said Tamaki.

"Well I guess if you want to you could always talk to Sato-Chun and Chika-Chun," said Hunny.

"Oh come on Boss," said Hikaru.

"We probably are the best experts when it comes to being a brother," said Kaoru.

"And our first lesson is, taking things at random from the little brother," they said together.

"Are you okay?" asked Misaki.

"I keep telling you I'm fine," said Takumi, "You're the one that seems nervous."

"Well this is a little nerve racking, I looked up this guy, he's actually the head of an extremely rich and powerful family and apparently he's the chair man Ouran Academy," said Misaki, "I heard that school is about as prestigious as Miyabigaoka, maybe even more!"

"Hmm," said Takumi.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Misaki as she jumped up and ran to the door. Takumi took a deep breath and stood up.

Misaki took a deep breath as she open the door, outside stood a nice but old looking man.

"Hello, you must be Yuzuru Suoh correct?" asked Misaki.

"Yes and who are you fair maiden?" asked Yuzuru as he held out a rose to her.

'Where did that come from?' thought Misaki.

"This is Misaki, my wife," said Takumi as he walked up next to her.

"Oh I see you are a very lucky man," said Yuzuru as he turned and looked at his son. Both men stared at each other.

"Um would you like to come in?" asked Misaki.

"Yes that would be nice," said Yuzuru as he walked into the penthouse. "My, my, this is one fine looking place you have here."

"Thank you, we like living here," said Misaki, "Can I get you any thing to drink?"

"Oh no, don't trouble yourself my dear," said Yuzuru as he came and sat down in a chair near the couch. Both Misaki and Takumi sat on the couch.

Yuzuru looked at the two of them.

"My sons sure do know how to pick them," he said.

"Sons?" said Misaki.

"Yes, I have another son, who's actually a few months younger then you Takumi, his name's Tamaki in fact. I think you two look a little bit alike," said Yuzuru.

"Tamaki is he the son of your French Mistress?" asked Misaki.

Yuzuru sighed.

"Yes as a matter of fact he is, but I've know all about him since he was a baby. You see when I had that one night stand with Takumi's mother, she encouraged me to really try and find my happiness and I did with Tamaki and his mother. I even went so far as to divorce my legal wife to try and marry her instead. But my mother wouldn't let me, in fact she wouldn't even allow me to bring them to Japan with me, I had to visit them in France," said Yuzuru.

"Oh, is that where he is now?" asked Misaki.

"No, no, he lives here now with his family, if you'd like, I'd love to introduce you to him," said Yuzuru.

"Hmm maybe," said Takumi.

"Takumi, I want you to know if I had known about you I would have tried and contact you a lot sooner and try to be involved in your life. I really would have like to," said Yuzuru. "And if you would like to, I would like to try having a relationship with you and your family now."

Misaki looked at Takumi who looked like he was serious pondering what it was his father had just said.

"I realized that that this might be kind of hard to take in right now but give it some thought at least," said Yuzuru.

Takumi nodded.

"Mommy, Daddy, can one of you proofread my paper," said Akiye as she walked into the living room. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize we company, I'll just go back to my room."

"No, no don't leave, stay," said Yuzuru. "I take it this lovely little lady is your daughter?"

"Yes, this is our daughter Akiye," said Takumi as he reached over and pulled Akiye to him.

"Oh my, she's as lovely as her mother I must say, hello Akiye," said Yuzuru.

"Um hello sir," said Akiye.

"Had I known you had a child I would have brought a gift for her," said Yuzuru.

"Oh you wouldn't have to worry about that," said Misaki.

"Oh now, what kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't come with presents when I came to visit?" asked Yuzuru.

"Grandfather?" asked Akiye, "But I thought you said I didn't have a grandfather."

"Well you do now, that is if your father's willing to go along with it," said Yuzuru.

"I don't understand," said Akiye.

"Well dear, the thing is, this man is your Daddy's Father," said Misaki.

"You are, but I thought you said Daddy doesn't have a daddy," said Misaki.

"Well he does now," said Yuzuru, "And that means you have a grandfather dear."

"We do?" said Akiye.

"We?" said Yuzuru.

"Our other daughter Gen, she's only one and she's in her room sleeping," said Misaki.

"You have two daughters? How wonderful," said Yuzuru. "So tell me Akiye, how old are you, 12, 13, 18?"

"No I'm six," said Akiye.

"You are no you can't be!" said Yuzuru. "That's the same age as one of my granddaughter."

"Other granddaughters?" asked Misaki.

"My son Tamaki's daughters," said Yuzuru, "One's six just like Akiye here and the other is actually one too like your other daughter."

"Oh," said Misaki, "How about that."

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you and your sister, and I'm sure Tamaki would want to meet you Takumi," said Yuzuru.

"Hmm, well if he does he can call," said Takumi.

"Um Akiye, you said you needed help with your paper?" asked Misaki.

"Huh, oh yeah, I just wanted it proofread," said Akiye.

"Why don't you go to your room and I'll look it over," said Misaki.

"Okay," said Akiye.

"It was nice meeting you Akiye, I hope I can see you again," said Yuzuru.

"Yes you too, Grandfather?" said Akiye.

Yuzuru's eyes widen!

"Did you just call me Grandfather?" he said.

"Uh yes," said Akiye.

"Oh that just warms my heart to hear you say that!" said Yuzuru striking a princely pose.

The other three all stared at him confused.

'What's wrong with this guy?' they all thought.

"Go on Akiye I'll be there in a moment," said Misaki.

"Huh, okay," said Akiye as she walked to her room.

"What school does your daughter go to now?" asked Yuzuru.

"She goes to Sanshain public elementary school," said Misaki.

"Oh, is it a good school?" asked Yuzuru.

"Yeah she does pretty well there," said Misaki.

"You know, you may not know this or not but, I am the chairman of elite private school Ouran Academy. I'd be more then willing to allow your daughters into the school," said Yuzuru, "My other one Kako all ready goes there and my son and other daughter-in-law went there too."

"Well, we'll think about it," said Misaki as she walked to Akiye's room, leaving Takumi and Yuzuru alone.

"You're not trying to bribe me to like you offering let my daughters attend Ouran are you?" asked Takumi.

"No, I'm just saying, it's the least I can do for my granddaughters," said Yuzuru. "But I am serious, if you'd like to, I'd like to see just where we can go with this relationship and let me try and make up to you for not being there for you when you were younger."

It's all right, you don't have to threat about it, you didn't know, neither one of us did. And for us being together like this, we'll we shall see what happens, this is something we're both going to have to get use to, but know this, I don't hate you, Father," said Takumi.

Yuzuru smiled.

"Thank you for that, son," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Sir, your mother wishes to see you," said a butler as Yuzuru walked into his home.

"Does she?" said Yuzuru.

He walked to her room without hesitation where she laid in her bed being tended to by her nurse.

"You wanted to see me mother?" he asked.

"Where have you been?" she snapped immediately.

"I was visiting my son and his family," said Yuzuru.

"Don't play dumb with me," said his mother, "I called the mansion and Shima told me that you weren't there, Now where you?"

"Lady Suoh, please do not agitate yourself, you know it's not good for you," said the nurse.

"Mother, I truly was visiting my son tonight, that is all, that's all you need to worry about, please just accept that and go to bed. If you're feeling better tomorrow I will tell you what happen when I visited him, but for right now get some rest," said Yuzuru as he walked out of the room.

"He's right madam, you need to sleep," said the nurse.

"This isn't over!" the elderly lady called out after her son.

"Yes I bet," Yuzuru muttered to himself.

"Sir your son is here to see you," said Yuzuru's secretary the next day.

"Who?" said Yuzuru.

"Your son, Tamaki is here to see you," said the secretary.

"Oh him, go ahead and let him in," said Yuzuru.

"Hello Father," said Tamaki walking into the office.

"Hello Tamaki, don't you have some sort of random meeting to be at?" asked Yuzuru.

Tamaki groaned.

"Yes I do, but I wanted to come ask you how it went last night meeting your other son," said Tamaki.

"It went quite well actually. He seems to be doing very well for himself, he has a lovely wife and a cute family," said Yuzuru.

"He has kids of his own?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes he has two girls of his own, both the same age as Kako and Setsuna," said Yuzuru.

"Oh really," said Tamaki.

"Yes and I told him that I would like to try and be in a relationship with him if he was willing to let me. He said he had to think about it, but I like to think that maybe, possibly that he's willing to go along with it," said Yuzuru.

"Really, you think so?" asked Tamaki.

"I do and as such I think that it would be nice if you were to try and forge a relationship with him as well," said Yuzuru.

"I'd like that too," said Tamaki.

"Then you should call him; invite him and his family over to meet yours. I think you two would probably have a lot in common," said Yuzuru.

"All right then, I will!" said Tamaki.

"Good I'm glad to hear that, now don't you have a meeting to get to?" asked Yuzuru.

"Yes," mutter Tamaki as he sulked out of the office.

Takumi sat at his computer, looking over the questions the company had sent him. He had to work hard to stay focused at it since he was still thinking about meeting his father, his real father. He never thought he'd ever meet the man, let alone like him. But he did. This Yuzuru guy really did seem to be a nice guy and it wasn't fully his fault they never met before. His mother had been the reason they had never met, and she had her reasons, plus how was she suppose to know she was going to die giving birth to him?

He was soon drawn out of his thought by the sound of the telephone.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hello is this Takumi Usui?" asked a voice.

"Yes, who is this?" asked Takumi.

"Is this seriously Takumi Usui?" said the voice excitedly.

"Yes, and who is this?" asked Takumi.

"Oh Takumi, it's me your little brother Tamaki!" said Tamaki.

'Little brother, from what I figured he was only a few months younger then me,' thought Takumi.

"It's so nice to finally get to talk to you brother," said Tamaki.

"Yes it's very nice to get to talk to you too Tamaki," said Takumi.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting to talk to you! From what our father has told me, you actually have a cute little family of your own is that true?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes that's true, he told me it's real similar to your family in fact," said Takumi.

"Yes he told me the same thing, which brings me to the real reason why I called you," said Tamaki, "Would you and your family be interested in meeting my family?"

"I guess we could," said Takumi, when would you like for us to come over?"

"How about this Saturday evening?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure, why not," said Takumi as he wrote down Tamaki's address.

"Great I can't wait to see you then brother!" said Tamaki.

"See you then, brother," said Takumi.

"Did you just call me brother?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh yes," said Takumi.

"YEY!" he suddenly heard Tamaki shouting into the phone.

'What the hell?" said Takumi as he held the phone away from his ear.

"My Brother, Frangin, Frère!" he could hear Tamaki shouting over the phone.

'Frangin, frère isn't that French for brother?' thought Takumi. 'Wait our father did say his mother was French, so I guess that makes sense.'

Takumi looked over to see Gen looking at him from her playpen looking confused and scared about the loud noise that seemed to be coming from the phone.

"Listen, Tamaki I have to do all right, but I will see you on Saturday," said Takumi.

"All right, I'll see you then brother!" said Tamaki.

"See you then," said Takumi as he quickly hung up the phone.

"What an intresting person," he said to himself.

"So now we're invited to meet your brother and his family huh?" said Misaki later that night as they sat down to eat dinner.

"Yeah, and what's more, he actually seems some what excited to meet me," said Takumi.

Misaki looked over at him.

"He really wants to meet you?" she asked.

"That what is sounded like, and he actually sounded excited about getting to meet me," said Takumi.

"Hmm, well if you're up to it then, I guess we can go and meet him and his family," said Misaki.

"Are we talking about Uncle Gerald?" asked Akiye, not sounding at all thrilled about seeing him.

"No sweet heart, we're talking about someone else, your father's new brother," said Misaki.

"New brother, how did you get a new brother?" asked Akiye.

"It's kind of a long story, we'll explain it when you're older," said Misaki.

"Okay," said Akiye shrugging her shoulders.

"Huh, you spoke with your brother today?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, I actually got to talk to him, can you believe it, how lucky am I?" said Tamaki.

"Did you invite him over?" asked Haruhi.

"Mmm-hmm, I asked him and his family to come over on Saturday and he said yes!" said Tamaki with delight.

"What are you talking about Daddy?" asked Akiye.

"Well we recently found out that your dad has a brother and we're going to get to meet him and his family this weekend," said Haruhi.

"You have a brother Daddy, how did you do that?" asked Akiye.

"It's a long story honey, we'll explain when you're older," said Haruhi.

"Because if Daddy can get a brother like that then I want to get a brother or another sister," said Kako.

"Honey remember, we've been over this, it doesn't work like that," said Haruhi.

"Right, forgot," said Kako, "But this man, is going to be like an uncle like Uncle Kyoya or Uncle Hunny?"

"Well yes and no, yes he's called uncle like they are, but whether or not he wants to be an actual uncle like they are we'll just have to wait and see," said Haruhi.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You feeling okay about his Tamaki?" asked Haruhi as they and their girls all stood in their hallway waiting for the Usui family to arrive.

"Of course I am I'm getting to meet my brother!" said Tamaki.

"Well just remember, he might not be too happy about his, so don't be too upset that if he acts a little hostile to you okay," said Haruhi, "The same goes for all of you just be nice and not too forward with them okay?"

"Yes Mommy," said Kako.

"Oh my god, this is there house?" said Misaki as they pulled up to the Suoh Mansion.

"Yeah," said Takumi.

"Wow, it's so big, how many people live here?" asked Akiye as she climbed out of the car.

"I'm not sure, I think it's just the four of them," said Misaki as she got Gen out of her car seat.

"Just four, then why do they need such a big house?" asked Akiye.

"If you have the money, then you the have can afford to have such a huge house," said Takumi as the family walked to the door.

"Why do they have so much money?" asked Akiye.

"Uh well just because their family's business is really successful," said Takumi.

"But isn't your family's company really successful?" asked Akiye.

"Yes, but let's just say your mother and I didn't think we'd like having such a big house," said Takumi as he ran the door bell.

"He's here, he's here, my brother's finally here!" said Tamaki happily.

"Welcome," said a maid as she open the door for the Usui family, "Please come in."

"They have a maid, wow," said Akiye.

"Oh something tells me that they have more then one maid," said Misaki as they walked in.

The immediacy saw a small family standing there in the middle of the hallway.

Both families stare at each, almost a mirror image of each other, except for maybe a different style and shade of hair color.

"So you're really him aren't you, you're really my brother aren't you, you're Takumi Usui?" said Tamaki at last.

"That's right," said Takumi, "I take it that this means you're Tamaki Suoh?"

"Yes that's right, that's me!" said Tamaki happily.

"This guy is really enthusiastic isn't he?" said Misaki.

"Tamaki, calm down!" said Haruhi.

"Huh, oh right," said Tamaki.

"Sorry about that," said Haruhi as she walked up to Takumi, "My name is Haruhi, I'm Tamaki's wife and these are our daughters. This little thing in my arms is Setsuna our one year old and this little thing right here next to me is Kako, our six year old. Kako say hello."

"Hello," said Kako politely smiling.

"Hello dear," said Misaki smiling at her. "I'm Misaki, Takumi's wife and this here is our one year old Gen and the little girl next to Takumi is our six year old Akiye."

"Hi," said Haruhi to Akiye.

"Hello," said Akiye politely.

"So you're my new niece, it's so nice to finally meet you," said Tamaki kneeling down and offering her a rose.

"Where do they get these roses?" asked Misaki.

"You know, I've know Tamaki for a long time, and I still don't know how they do that," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't think I didn't notice you too fair maiden," said Tamaki as he offered Misaki a rose too. "I can tell my brother is truly a lucky man to find such a treasure and to then also be blessed with such two lovely princesses."

"Your whole family is filled with perverted aliens!" said Misaki.

Just then they heard Tamaki give off a whimper.

"What's he doing now?" asked Akiye pointing to Tamaki who was now sitting in his rejection pose in the corner.

"Is he okay?" asked Takumi.

Haruhi sighed.

"He's just really sensitive," she said.

"Uh I'm sorry Tamaki, the rose was a nice gesture," said Misaki.

"Yes it was really nice of you, _Uncle_ Tamaki," said Akiye.

Tamaki immediate stood up.

"Oh you really think so do you? Well know it's good to know that your Uncle Tamaki can make you happy," he said.

"He got over that quick," said Misaki.

"Yes he usually does when he gets complimented," said Haruhi. "Um Kako, how about you take Akiye to your play room or to the family room to play, that is if you want to Akiye."

Akiye looked up at her mother and father.

"Go ahead honey its fine," said Takumi.

"Come on," said Kako offering Akiye her hand.

Akiye looked her for a moment hesitant.

Kako smiled at her.

"Okay," said Akiye as she took Kako's hand and the two walked off together.

"And if you want to, I can ask one of the maids to take the babies to family room or Setsuna's play room as well," said Haruhi.

"Um well," said Misaki.

"Well take good care of her ma'am," said a maid as she and another walked up to her, "We take excellent care of our little Mistresses Kako and Setsuna."

"I trust them with daughters' lives," said Haruhi as she handed Setsuna off to one of the maids.

"Okay then," said Misaki as she let the other maid take Gen.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest little thing, yes you are, you are so adorable!" said the maid as she cooed over Gen.

"She's about as cute as our other two mistresses!" said the other as they walked off with the babies, leaving the four adults alone.

"So um Misaki would you like some tea?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure that would be nice," said Misaki.

"And while you two do that, how about you and I talk in private brother?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure," said Takumi as he followed Tamaki.

"You have quite a nice place here Tamaki," said Takumi as the two sat down together.

"Well I should hope so, I've lived here for many years, ever since I first moved here from France," said Tamaki.

"When did you first come here from France?" asked Takumi.

"A long time ago, back when I was in my third year of middle school," said Tamaki.

"But I thought, that is, our father told us you had to live in France with your mother since his mother wouldn't allow him to bring you to Japan," said Takumi.

"Well yes that's true, that how it was for a long time. But when I was still young, my mother's family's business started to fail. She was really sick and wouldn't have been able to survive with out support and since my father hadn't had any other children, that we knew of, and my grandmother was desperate for an heir. So she made a deal with me and my mother, she'd pay enough for my mother to live off of in exchange I'd come to Japan and, an not be allowed to see her or talk to her," said Tamaki.

"Oh," said Takumi, "And you took it?"

"Yes, mainly for my mother's sake. But after I left, my mother disappeared and I had no idea where she was for the longest time," said Tamaki, "I was only able to really to finally contact her again real recently and even now I barley get to talk or see her."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Takumi.

"It's okay, if I hadn't agreed to it, I would never had met Haruhi or any of my other friends," said Tamaki.

"Hmm, well that's very optimistic of you," said Takumi. "I guess it's kind of the same way with me, if my grandfather hadn't sent me away, I would have never have met Misaki."

"I can't believe he just sent you away like that. It seems like neither one of us has the best of luck when it comes to grandparents," said Tamaki.

"What do you mean?" asked Takumi.

"Even when I agreed to come to Japan, Grandmother didn't exactly welcome me with open arms, and even now holds a real sense of resentment towards me mainly because of how I was concived and born and over who I married. Haruhi's not from a real wealthy family, she's a commoner," said Tamaki.

"Oh I know what that's like, my grandfather or my older brother weren't exactly happy when I married Misaki since she's a commoner too," said Takumi.

"You have an older brother?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm not really close to him, I've barely even saw him growing up or even now for that matter," said Takumi.

"Oh I see," said Tamaki. "Well I hope you and I can have a good relationship with each other, if you'd want to try." He held up his hand to Takumi.

Takumi looked at him for a moment. Tamaki smiled at him, a real smile, a genuine smile.

"You really want to try and be brothers?" asked Takumi.

"Yes, I would like to very much," said Tamaki.

"Well then, let's go ahead and give it a try than," said Takumi as he went and shook Tamaki's hand with a smile.

"I'm so glad you agreed to this! I hope the two of us can be real good friends!" said Tamaki.

"Me too," said Takumi.

"Oh and as such I've got to ask you something," said Tamaki.

"Sure, what?" asked Takumi.

"Would you ever give me a nuggy?" asked Tamaki.

"What?" asked Takumi.

"That's what older brothers do to their little brothers right?" asked Tamaki.

Takumi started at him for a moment.

'Is this guy serious?' he thought.

"At least that's what I've what I heard while talking to some of my friends who have brothers," said Tamaki.

'He is serious, what a goof ball!' thought Takumi, 'But at least he's seems like a nice goof ball, I can seriously see him and me getting along just fine.'


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Tea's ready," said Haruhi as she carried the tray over to the table where Misaki was sitting.

"You make and serve your own tea?" said Misaki as she took her cup.

"Sometimes, I cook meals for my family sometimes too, I just enjoy it," said Haruhi. "I did all the cooking back when I was a kid for my dad and me."

"You, well what about your maids and stuff?" asked Misaki.

"Oh I didn't grow up rich, I come from a commoner family," said Haruhi.

"Really, but I thought what's his name, Takumi's father said you went to Ouran Academy," said Misaki.

"Oh I did, on scholarship," said Haruhi. "I wanted to be a lawyer and I felt going there would help give me the best education and leg up to do so."

"Oh, is that where you met Tamaki?" asked Misaki.

"Yeah, him and my all my other friends," said Haruhi. "Believe it or not, he was even more goofy back then. I didn't think I'd ever fall for someone like him."

"Yeah I know how that feels. I met Takumi in high school too and it was almost like everywhere I went or whenever I ever needed help he was there. That's why I always felt he was like a perverted alien or something!" said Misaki.

"You know that wouldn't seem too far fetch for Tamaki," said Haruhi. "When we were in high school it almost did seem that he and all of our other friends went with me where ever I went!"

"Who were some of your other friends?" asked Misaki.

"Well let's see there are Kyoya Ohtori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka," said Haruhi.

"Wait, you know Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" said Misaki.

"Yeah, we were all in a club together," said Haruhi.

"What kind of club?" asked Misaki.

"A host club," said Haruhi.

"A host club, really?" said Misaki, "Did you visited it or something?"

"No I was actually a member," said Haruhi.

"You, was it a host and hostess club too?" asked Misaki.

"No, I served as a host," said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Misaki.

"It's a real complicated story. When I first went to Ouran I couldn't afford a uniform and didn't really care how I looked so, my appearance sort of looked like a boy and that's what they all took me for when I first met them. And well I accidentally broke this $80,000.00 vase and they told me I had to work in their club to pay it off, so I did. They even helped give me a make over and give me a uniform. Of course it was only after all of that that they all realized I was a girl. So we spent most of my high school career hiding my gender so I could off my debt," said Haruhi.

"Oh my god and you went along with it?" said Misaki.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be the best way to pay off my debt and like I said I didn't really care how I looked, what always mattered was what's on the inside," said Haruhi.

"Well what did you parents think about you doing that?" asked Misaki.

Haruhi giggles.

"My dad didn't mind too much, and even if he did he didn't have room to talk really. He's a transvestite," she said.

"Oh he he's gay huh?" asked Misaki.

"No not exactly," said Haruhi. "He kind of swings both ways, it's just after my mother died, he never felt like he could ever really love another woman like her."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize your mother had died," said Misaki.

"Oh she died a long time ago," said Haruhi, "Back when I was only five years old in fact."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Misaki.

"It's okay, I've learned to move on and live my life. Dad and I did okay for the most part," said Haruhi.

"So it was just you and your dad growing up then?" asked Misaki.

"Yeah, that's right," said Haruhi.

"Well I can kind of relate to that," said Misaki, "My sister and I were practically raised by my mother even before our father ran our on us."

"Your dad ran out on you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, and left us with his huge debts that we had to work hard to pay off. I even got a part time job in high school at a maid café to help out," said Misaki.

"A maid café?" asked Haruhi.

"If offered the best hours for me to work, and the pay was real good. Plus my boss was real understanding about my circumstances and was willing to be flexible when I needed it," said Misaki.

"Oh that's nice of her," said Haruhi.

"Yeah she was real nice boss for the most part. Of course with that said there were some things I didn't like about the job, one of them being all the cos. play days we had," said Misaki.

"Cos. play, are you serious?" said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, we had many different themes days and I mainly went along with it," said Misaki.

Haruhi started to laugh.

"What?" asked Misaki.

"Well it's just that, we did cos. play in the host club as well," said Haruhi.

"Are you serious?" said Misaki.

"Yeah, most were Tamaki's ideas and believe me, there were some crazy ones!" said Haruhi. "But I went along with it so I could pay off my debt."

"Wow, that's dedicating for you," said Misaki. "But no one ever really caught on that you were a girl?"

"No, not really," said Haruhi. "And there were even times that some of the outfits I had to wear for our cos. play themes that totally made me look like a girl but people would still think I was a boy, just a very feminine boy!"

Misaki started to laugh.

"That's funny," she said.

"I agree looking back on it now," said Haruhi, "But of course I didn't think that at the time."

"Oh I bet," said Misaki, "But at least you didn't to seem to have a huge problem when it came to men."

"You have a problem with men?" asked Haruhi.

"I did, back when I was high school mainly and going to Seika," said Misaki. "A lot of the boys were all ready extremely rowdy and notorious before I became the council president and when I started stepping up and putting a stop to all of it, they naturally weren't too happy with me about it. Looking back now I guess I was being a little bit too hard on them at times. I think some of it might have been to the fact I was taking the anger I had towards my dad out on them for abandoning my family like he did."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Haruhi. "I think Tamaki could relate to that. I'm not sure if you know all the circumstance about his life, but he didn't have the "traditional" family growing up and when he came here to Japan and formed the host club, he started to look at all of us like we were a one huge family, with himself as the father, our friend Kyoya as the mother and me as the daughter."

"What?" said Misaki.

"Seriously, he was always referring to himself as my father and calling me daughter all through high school!" said Haruhi. "And he would call our friend Kyoya momma, and he were would referee to the twins Hikaru and Kaoru as their sister, and would refer to Hunny and Mori as like our cousins."

"Hunny and Mori?" said Misaki.

"Takashi and Mitsukuni, that's just what we called them," said Haruhi.

"Oh, I see," said Misaki. "I still can't believe you knew those two. I grew up hearing about them and wishing I could train at one of their dojos, but there was no way we could ever afford it," said Misaki.

"You're into martial arts?" said Haruhi.

"I'm an aikido master," said Misaki, "Had to use it a lot on the guys in high school actually."

"Oh," said Haruhi, "Well if you want to, I could introduce you to them, I'm sure they love to meet you, them and all of our other friends."

"You're still in contact with them?" asked Misaki.

"Oh yeah, we're still real close friends and we see each other all the time. We should definitely get together sometime so they can meet you," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'd love that!" said Misaki.

"Cool, we'll see what Tamaki and Takumi have to say after they're done talking," said Haruhi.

"So Hunny and Mori actually did all that cos. play stuff in the club as well?" asked Misaki.

"Oh yeah, and they had some real intresting costumes as well," said Haruhi.

"I wonder if they were any thing like mine," said Misaki.

The two women soon got lost in conversation about the many cos. play themes they had done as teenagers.

"Let's see, what should we play first?" said one of the maids as she and the other put the two babies down on the floor in Setsuna's play room.

The two looked around at the many different toys in the room while the babies just stared at each other for a long time, not sure what to do with each other.

Finally, Gen went and stuck her tongue out at Setsuna.

Setsuna laughed.

Gen did it again and Setsuna laughed again and clapped her hands.

"Oh look at that!" said the other maid looking down at them.

"Oh, they're all ready getting along great!" said the first one.

"I don't think we even need to worry about getting out a toy for them," said the second.

"Ahh, still," said the first as she walked to a toy shelf and found a toy foam ball.

"Here you go," she said as she rolled the ball towards the babies.

Setsuna and Gen looked at it for a moment.

Then Setsuna picked it up and threw it Gen.

Gen giggled and threw it back.

"Gah!" said Setsuna with delight as she threw it to Gen again.

"Gee!" said Gen happily as she threw it back.

"Oh," squealed the two maids.

"I hope the older two are getting along as well," said the first maid.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Akiye looked around the room, not sure if she had entered a play room or an amusement park looking at all the huge toys that sat there.

"Come on, come in," said Kako as she motioned her to follow her in.

"Is this really your play room?" asked Akiye as she looked around the room in awe.

"Yeah this is where I keep all the toys I don't want Setsuna to really get to, want to see my castle," said Kako.

She lead Akiye over to a huge pink castle that was big enough that they could both walk in and still be able to walk upright. It was several rooms inside and a stair case that let them walk to the top.

"Wow, this is amazing!" said Akiye as she looked around from the roof. "Hey is that a ship?" She looked over next to the castle to what looked like an old fashion wooden ship.

"Huh, oh yeah, that's my pirate ship, it's not as big as the one in the family room since it's just mine. You want to go play in that?" asked Kako.

"Can we?" asked Akiye.

"Sure," said Kako as she led her out of the castle to the pirate ship.

"How do we get on?" asked Akiye.

"Like this," said Kako as she went and pulled a rope and ramp came down.

"Wow, this is so cool!" said Akiye as she looked around the deck of the ship.

"Come on over here, you should see this," said Kako leading her to the back of the ship where there where two sets of stairs and a door.

The stairs lead to the top of the ship where a helm was at.

"Does that thing really move?" asked Akiye.

"Yeah, want to see what's in the bottom?" asked Kako as she led her to the bottom of the ship.

"What are those?" asked Akiye.

"What else cannons!" said Kako as she walked over to one them, "Come here."

Akiye walked over and looked out the window that the cannon was next to.

She could see across to what looked like fake toy ships across the room.

"Pull the string," said Kako.

Akiye hesitantly pull the string to the cannon near her and suddenly she heard a pop. She looked out the window to see one of the ships had fallen down.

"Bulls-eye!" said Kako.

"Cool," said Akiye, "Can I try again?"

"Sure," said Kako.

Akiye pulled the string and another ship fell.

"You got a pretty good shot," said Kako as she walked back up the stairs.

Akiye ran after and saw her disappear into the room on the main floor of the ship.

She poked her head in and saw that the room was filled with all sorts of different pirate costumes.

"Want to wear one?" asked Kako as she held up a rep pirate coat.

"Uh, sure," said Akiye as she put it on. She saw Kako putting on a black one.

"Now we're full fledged pirates, but we still need a captain, and unfortunately I only have one captain's hat," said Kako as she held up the hat.

"Oh well…," said Akiye.

"Arr, now we need to determine who is fit to captain this vessel!" said Kako talking like a pirate.

"What?" said Akiye.

"And there be only one true to determine who is fit, the pirate way!" said Kako as she walked up to the part of the ship where the helm was and Akiye watched as she open what looked like an actual treasure chest and pulled out what looked like a real gold coin.

"Heads the captain be me, tails we sail under thee," said Kako as she flipped the coin.

"Arr, the fates of the sea be not on my side this time around, but I will still honor my oath and serve under thee captain Akiye Usui," said Kako as she came and knelt in front of Akiye.

"Um, um," Akiye stammered.

"What be your first orders captain?" asked Kako.

"You're really in to this whole playing make believe aren't you?" said Akiye.

"Yeah, my daddy and I do this all the time! We also do this sometimes when all of our friends are over," said Kako.

"Oh," said Akiye.

"So then, what be your orders captain?" said Kako, talking like a pirate again.

"Um, well, I think that, we should um, well," Akiye stammered.

"Should we set a course?" said Kako.

"Um, yeah, let's do that," said Akiye.

"Do what captain?" asked Kako.

"Do what you said, set the course," said Akiye.

"Arr, captain, ye be talking like a land lover, ye got to talk to me in true pirate talk," said Kako.

"Uh," said Akiye.

'This girl is really weird, nice but weird,' she thought.

"Well captain, state your orders!" said Kako.

"Set the course, matey?" said Akiye.

"Aye, aye captain, I take it you'd be wanting to take control at the helm?" said Kako pointing to it.

"I get to steer?" said Akiye.

"Aye captain," said Kako.

"Cool," said Akiye as she walked up to the helm and grabbed it. The minute she did she felt the ship tilt a bit.

"Whoa, what was that?" said Akiye.

"What?" said Kako.

"Didn't you feel that just now?" asked Akiye.

"What?" asked Kako again.

"Didn't you feel the ship move?" asked Akiye.

"Yeah, so?" said Kako.

"Well is that safe, should we get off?" asked Akiye.

"No, you probably just turned the helm a little," said Kako.

"Huh?" said Akiye as she went and moved the helm a little bit and the boat moved again just a little.

"This thing can actually move the boat!" said Akiye.

"Yeah, any more then the one in the family room," said Kako.

"Ok," said Akiye as she moved the helm again.

"Arr, it looks like we be having a smooth course captain!" said Kako.

"If you say so," said Akiye as she continued to move the helm and the ship.

"Uh-oh captain, I think we be heading into rough seas!" said Kako.

"What?" asked Akiye.

"Push that blue button near the helm there," said Kako.

"Okay," said Akiye as she went and did so.

"Now move the helm again," said Kako.

"Okay," said Akiye. The minute she did, the boat jolted a bit more then before.

"Oh whoa!" said Akiye gripping the helm for life.

"Arr, the storm be upon us!" said Kako.

"WHAT?" said Akiye.

"The blue button puts the ship in storm mode," said Kako.

"Uh well, can we get out of the storm mode please?" asked Akiye.

"Okay," said Kako, "Just push the red button next to the blue one."

Akiye slammed it down!

"Sorry that was just a bit too much for me," she said.

"That's okay," said Kako.

"You have some amazing toys," said Akiye.

"Thanks," said Kako, "Do you want to play with something else now, something that's not so extream?"

"Sure," said Akiye as she pulled off her coat and hat.

"Here," said Kako as she too the clothes and put them away. "Want to try the castle again? There's no real big surprises in it I promise."

"Okay," said Akiye as the two walked back into the castle.

"Here," said Kako as she offered her a crown.

"Thanks," said Akiye putting it on her head.

Kako smiled and put one on herself.

"Welcome Princess Akiye to my castle," said Kako as she bowed to her.

Akiye smiled and giggled.

"Why thank you Princess Kako," she said as she copied Kako's action and bowed. "I think this is more of my kind of game."

"Fine with me!" said Kako with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi and Misaki sat and talked with their tea enjoying their time until suddenly they heard a huge scream, making Misaki nearly drop her cup. Haruhi looked up confused.

"What's was that?" said Misaki.

"That's weird," said Haruhi, "He only screams like that when the twins are tormenting him."

"What?" asked Misaki.

"Tamaki, he only screams like that when our friends Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are messing around with him," said Haruhi as she and Misaki got up and walk to the sound of the scream.

They followed it to a room where the found Takumi holding Tamaki in a head lock giving him a nuggy.

"Takumi, what are you doing?" said Misaki.

"He asked for a nuggy so I'm giving him one, that's what brother right?" said Takumi.

"Oh god he really did asked for a nuggy?" asked Haruhi, "I thought you said you weren't going to take Hikaru and Kaoru seriously?"

"Well I figured I'd ask, and he said he could give it try. I just didn't realize he'd do it so forcefully!" said Tamaki.

"Sorry but what's big brothers do to their younger brothers right?" said Takumi as he let Tamaki let go.

"Oh boy," said Haruhi.

"Takumi, you're both grown men, what provoke you to give him a nuggy?" said

"It's okay he's always doing stuff like this, normally it results in him getting picked on by our friends," said Haruhi.

Tamaki gave off another whimper.

"Uh he's back in the corner," said Misaki.

"Yeah I figured," said Haruhi looking over at him. "He'll be fine."

"Um okay, it's getting late anyway," said Misaki. "We should be getting the girls home."

"Oh sure," said Haruhi as she led the two upstairs to the Setsuna's play room. The two babies were still throwing the ball at each other and the maids were still cooing over them.

"Well looks like they're getting along okay," said Haruhi as she and Misaki each knelt down and picked up their babies.

"Did you have fun sweet heart?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh they were the so cute together!" said one of the maids.

"That's nice," said Misaki, "I hope the other two got along too."

"They're probably in Kako's play room," said Haruhi as she and the others walked out of the room.

"Good-by Gen!" said the maids with bright smiles.

"Wow, this is your daughter's play room?" said Misaki.

"Yeah, it's mostly Tamaki's design," said Haruhi looking around the room for any sign of the girls. She could hear giggling and followed it to the castle where it got louder.

"Kako, time to come out," she said.

"There's no Kako here, just a Princess Kako and Princess Akiye," said Kako from inside the castle.

"Well can your royal highnesses please come out," said Haruhi.

"Yes of course," said Kako as she open the door and she and Akiye both stepped out in full princess costumes.

"Wow, those are some pretty elaborate costumes," said Misaki.

"Yeah they should be considering who design them," said Haruhi.

"Did you have fun honey?" asked Misaki.

"Except for when we pretended we were in a storm on the ship, yeah," said Akiye.

"Storm?" asked Takumi.

"My ship has a storm mode," said Kako pointing to her toy ship.

"Whoa," said Misaki as she looked at the ship.

""Not every one likes the storm mode, Mommy doesn't," said Kako.

"That thing feels like its going fall on its side!" said Haruhi.

"Daddy likes it, and so do most of my friends," said Kako.

"Whatever," said Haruhi, "But you should get changed out of those princess clothes, it's time for them to go home."

"Oh," moaned the girls.

"Akiye, please, we should get going, it's late," said Misaki.

"Okay," said Akiye as she got out of the dress. She took off the crown and held it out to Kako.

"You keep it, I have so many I can't keep track of them," said Kako.

"Really?" said Akiye.

"Sure, I have lost of crowns, cowboy hats, veils, pirate hats," said Kako.

"Hey you said you only had one!" said Akiye.

"Oops," said Kako.

"Did you really come up with tails when you flipped that coin?" asked Akiye.

Kako shifted her eyes back and forth trying to look innocent.

Akiye smiled.

"Arr, ye lied to me, that is not tolerated under me while as I serve as captain. I'd make ye walk the plank, but I'm feeling generous at the moment so I'll let it slide, this time!" she said.

Kako laughed.

"Arr, captain ye finally learned to talk like a real pirate!" she said.

"Oh god!" said Haruhi, "You better take her daughter and go now before my daughter has more of an influence on her!"

"Can she come over again sometime?" asked Kako.

"I think we can arrange something," said Takumi.

"Thank you for the crown again," said Akiye as she and her family walked out of the room.

"You're welcome," said Kako.

"You go get ready for bed!" said Haruhi.

"But Mommy it's Saturday," said Kako.

"Go," said Haruhi as she followed the Usui family out.

"I'm glad you decided to come over and I'm glad to see we can all get along," she said.

"Yeah, us too I think," said Misaki.

Takumi nodded.

"So would you like to come over say next weekend on Sunday? I could introduce you to Mori and Hunny," said Haruhi.

"Really you could do that?" asked Misaki.

"Sure, most of our friends are interested in meeting you," said Haruhi.

"I don't think we're doing anything next weekend are we?" said Misaki.

"No, not that I know of," said Takumi.

"Cool, I'll make sure they come," said Haruhi.

"Say, I wanted to ask, since you those two, Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, does this mean you know Satoshi Morinozuka?" asked Misaki.

"Yeah I know, I'm not as close to him as I am Mori or Hunny though," said Haruhi.

"I'm just asking because apparently Satoshi is dating my sister," said Misaki.

"Wait, you're Suzuna's sister?" asked Haruhi.

"You've met her?" asked Misaki.

"No but Hunny and Mori have talked about her, apparently Satoshi's crazy about her," said Haruhi.

"Oh well that's nice. I met a little while ago, he came over and watch my girls as a favor to Suzuna," said Misaki.

"Yeah that sounds like him, him and Mori," said Haruhi.

"I can't wait to meet him," said Misaki.

"Well I'm sure that when I tell him and Hunny you're a fan of there's, they'll be very anxious to met you too, they'll love you," said Haruhi.

"Oh, okay," said Misaki.

"It was really nice meeting you, all of you," said Haruhi.

"You too," said Misaki.

"Say good-by to Tamaki for us," said Takumi.

"Hang on second," said Haruhi as she walked back to the room they had left Tamaki in. The other four followed to see what she was going to do. She walked over to Tamaki bent over to let Setsuna pull at his hair.

Tamaki looked up.

"Setsuna!" he said happily.

"She wants you to come and say good-by to your brother and his family," said Haruhi.

"Huh?" said Tamaki looking towards the door at them.

"It's late they need to go home," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Tamaki as he stood up and walked over to them.

"Well I hope you will come by again sometimes," he said.

"Actually we've been invited to come back next Sunday, to met some of your friends," said Misaki.

"Oh really, well then until then my sweet sister," said Tamaki bowing to her.

"Seriously you're whole family is filled with a perverted aliens!" said Misaki.

"Misaki, don't!" said Takumi, but it was too late Tamaki was back in his corner again.

"Don't worry," said Haruhi as she went and had Setsuna pull at his hair.

"Come and say good-by!" said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Tamaki.

"I'm really glad that we're able to get along to so well Takumi and I hope we can continue to get along well," said Tamaki as he shook his hand.

"Me too," said Takumi with a smile.

"Well they did seem like nice people," said Misaki as they drove home.

"Yeah, he's seems a lot nicer then my other brother. A little bit goofy, but I rather deal with that then him resenting me," said Takumi.

"I know right?" said Misaki. She turned and looked at Akiye.

"What did you think of Kako Suoh?" she asked.

"She's nice, weird, but nice. We had a lot of fun together," said Akiye.

"That's good," said Misaki, "She sounds a lot like her father."

"I wonder what Gen thought about Setsuna," said Akiye looking over at her sister who was drifting off to sleep.

"From what the maids said, the two got along great," said Misaki.

"What about you and Haruhi?" asked Takumi.

"She's nice, I like her, we have a lot in common," said Misaki with a smile.

"Yeah, so do me and Tamaki," said Takumi.

"Yeah the perverted alien doesn't fall far from the mother ship," said Misaki.

"Actually it would be more like the father ship," said Takumi.

"Whatever," said Misaki.

"So what did you think of your brother?" asked Haruhi as she and Tamaki got into bed together.

"He's nice, I actually really like him! I'm so glad we got to meet and agreed to try and be brothers!" said Tamaki. "What about you and his wife Misaki?"

"I like her, we have a lot in common," said Haruhi.

"Yes we all seem to have a lot in common," said Tamaki.

"It's kind of creepy actually," said Haruhi. "But I am happy for you, I'm happy that you and he are willing to try and be brothers."

"Me too," said Tamaki, "I am really looking forward to all of this."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So how was it meeting Takumi's brother?" asked Minkao as she helped Misaki set the table.

"It was intresting. It appears Takumi and his brother gets along pretty well," said Misaki.

"Well that's nice," said Minkao as she looked towards the kitchen where Takumi was busy cooking.

"Thanks you for cooking this meal Takumi," she called out to him.

"It's not big deal," said Takumi.

They were having an impromptu family dinner so Minkao could meet Satoshi finally.

"I'm sorry it was so last minute, but Suzuna asked if we could all have dinner together and I know you're the better cook and…," Minkao started to say.

"Minkao, its okay," said Takumi as he went and gave her a small hug.

"And its okay we're having it here, we have the bigger dining room," said Misaki.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Akiye as she ran to the door.

"Hey Akiye how's it going?" said Satoshi as she open the door.

"Hi Mr. Morinozuka, hi Aunt Suzuna," said Akiye.

"You know you can call me Satoshi right?" said Satoshi as he and Suzuna both walked into the apartment.

"Hello Akiye," said Suzuna glancing over at her and patting her head.

"Hello Suzuna," said Minkao as she walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello Mother, this is my boyfriend, Satoshi," said Suzuna.

"Hello it's finally meet you, you're as hansom as my daughter said Mr. Morinozuka," said Minkao.

"Well thank you it's nice to finally meet you too Mrs. Ayuzawa, and please feel free to call me Satoshi" said Satoshi.

"Well then you go ahead and feel free to call me Minkao," said Minkao.

"Hello Satoshi it's nice to see you again, please come in," said Misaki as she ushered the three and Akiye to the living room.

"Hey Misaki how's it going, Hey what's this I hear that your husband is Tamaki's Suoh's brother?" asked Satoshi.

"Just that, Tamaki and I have the same father," said Takumi as he walked out of the kitchen. "Nice to meet you Mr. Morinozuka," he said shaking Satoshi's hand.

"Satoshi please," said Satoshi.

"Sure thing Satoshi," said Takumi.

"You know you do actually look like Tamaki in a weird way," said Satoshi.

"Yeah I know, I saw," said Takumi with a smile.

"So what did you think of Tamaki?" asked Satoshi.

Takumi smiled.

"I liked him, I think he and I could get along just fine," said Takumi, "I have to get back to the kitchen and the food, excuse me."

"I can definitely see him and Tamaki as brothers," said Satoshi as he went and sat down on the couch.

"Are you and Tamaki close?" asked Minkao as she sat down in the chair near the couch.

"No, not like him and my brother, but I know well enough. He's a pretty nice guy," said Satoshi.

"Have you gotten to meet anyone in Satoshi's family yet?" asked Misaki as she sat down in the other chair near the couch.

"Not yet except for Yasuchika, Satoshi's responsible for him," said Suzuna.

"Uh responsible?" asked Minkao.

"We Morinozukas have served the Haninozukas family for generations and even though our families were joined through marriage, we Morinozukas have still taken it upon ourselves to help server the Haninozukas very seriously. And since Yasuchika Haninozuka is the same age of me, it's my duty to help and serve him as best I can!" said Satoshi very seriously.

"Okay," said Misaki.

"Takashi is the same way with Mitsukuni," said Suzuna.

"I thought you haven't met them yet," said Misaki.

"No but Satoshi told me all about it," said Suzuna.

"Dinner's ready," called out Takumi.

The family quickly sat down around the table.

"Wow this is really good Takumi," said Satoshi as he gobbled it down.

"Yes it's good," said Suzuna.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Satoshi.

Takumi just shrugged his shoulders.

"I just did," said Takumi, "You have to when you live alone."

"You lived on your own?" asked Satoshi.

"For a while after I started high school," said Takumi.

"Oh well what about the rest of your family?" asked Satoshi.

"Uh this food is really good," said Misaki.

"It's okay Misaki," said Takumi, "I don't really do much with my family. My grandfather sent me away as a baby and even then I was kept in seclusion," said Takumi.

"Oh sort of like Tamaki, his grandmother wouldn't let him come to Japan for the longest time and then when she did, she said he couldn't see his mother again," said Satoshi.

"Yeah I know, Tamaki told me all about that," said Takumi.

"Have you met Lady Suoh yet?" asked Satoshi.

"Hmm, no," said Takumi.

"Well let's hope you won't have to for a while," said Satoshi, "Who knows what she'd do if she found out that she had two illegitimate grandchildren," said Satoshi.

"I take it she's not a very nice woman?" asked Misaki.

"She's a witch," said Satoshi.

"A real witch?" asked Akiye.

"No Akiye there's no such thing as a real which, and it's not nice to call people witches," said Misaki.

"Well if there were witches, she definitely fit the bill," said Satoshi

Misaki looked over at Takumi. It was bad enough he had to deal with such a rotten grandfather for most of his life but know he may have to start dealing with a rotten grandmother as well.

"Excuse Master Suoh," said a maid walking into his home office.

"Yes?" asked Yuzuru.

"Your mother wants to see you," said

"Oh does she?" said Yuzuru as he stood up and walked to her room.

"Hello Mother what is it?" asked Yuzuru as he walked into her room, "Have you suddenly made a full recovery and are able to get out of bed?"

"Don't joke!" said his mother, "Who's Takumi Usui?"

"Who mother?" asked Yuzuru.

"You wouldn't tell where you went that one day so I went and looked at your phone record and scheduling. Want to know what I found? First you had a visit from this man. Next you made a phone call to him and then went to visit him one the day you claimed you were visiting your son. Who is he and why did you go see him?" asked his mother.

"No one you need to worry about Mother," said Yuzuru.

"Oh really," said his mother, "Then why did you call and go see him after he came to see you?"

"Mother please, don't get upset, the doctor said it's not good for you," said Yuzuru.

"Then tell why you went to see him! And it's not just him, I also found out that he went to the Suoh Mansion 2 the yester to apparently see your stupid son" said Shizue, "What's so special about him?"

"Whatever it is I don't think you'd understand or appreciate, so please just drop it," said Yuzuru as he turned and walked out of the room.

Shizue watched her son walk out.

"Madam please calm down we've been over this. Getting agitated isn't good for your health," said her nurse.

"You want to help with my health, then one do me one simple thing," said Shizue.

"Since my son won't cooperate, then I want you to get some one to do it for me."

"Do what?" asked the nurse.

Shizue looked at her.

"Do what madam?" asked the nurse.

"Fine out who just who this Takumi Usui is and why he's so special to my son and his own idiot son all of a sudden!" said Shizue.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what's she like this new cousin of yours?" asked Kako's friend Kimi Hitachiin at school on Monday.

"She's real nice, even if she didn't like the storm mode of the ship," said Kako.

"What, but the storm mode is one of the best modes," said her one of her other friends Yasu Hitachiin. Kimi was her Uncle Hikaru's daughter and Yasu was Uncle Kaoru's son. Both also had a one year old sibling. Kimi had a brother named Isamu and Yasu had a sister named Etsuyo who often played with Setsuna.

"Well, Aunt Haruhi doesn't like that mode either," said another one of Kako's friends Tomiko Ohtori, he uncle Kyoya's daughter. Tomiko had one older brother that was just a year older then her named Hideaki.

"Yeah well that's Aunt Haruhi, she's an adult, and this Akiye suppose to be a kid right? She's a wimp if she doesn't like it," said Kimi.

Yasu looked over at his cousin. He knew what was wrong, Kimi was jelous of Kako's new cousin because she was worried Kako would like her more then them, which he wasn't too surprise about. According to his dad, Kimi got jelous real easily just like her father did.

"Kako!" said another friend of Chiyo Haninozuka as she ran up and hugged her tight.

"Hi Chiyo," said Kako. She turned and saw Akina Morinozuka walking up to them to.

"Hi Akina," said Kako.

Akina nodded her head and smiled.

Both Chiyo and Akina had four other siblings. Both had an older brother that was two years older than them names Aito and Bishamon, two brothers two years younger then them named Katsutoshi and Eri, two sister that were four years younger than them named Saya and Yuko , and two new born brothers named Naoyuki and Hansuke. Kako considered all of her friends' siblings her friends as well. Any time they could they would all hang out together usually at Kako's house.

"So Kako did you get to meet that new cousin of yours?" asked Chiyo.

"Yeah she's real nice, I really liked her. She's a little bit timid though, didn't like the storm mode of my ship," said Kako.

"I don't really like the storm mode sometimes either, not after I eat cake," said Chiyo.

"We know Chiyo," said Kako as she took her seat.

"So are we going to get to meet this special cousin this Sunday?" asked Kimi.

"I think Mommy invited all of you," said Kako.

"You know what I heard Kako," said Chiyo, "I heard that your aunt is actually the sister to Uncle Satoshi's new girlfriend."

"Yeah," said Akina.

"Really, hmm small world," said Kako.

"Also that she's a real big fan of Daddy and Uncle Takashi," said Chiyo.

"Yeah," said Akina.

"I can't wait to meet her on Sunday! Her and your cousins and your uncle!" said Chiyo, "Neither can Daddy. He got so excited when your Mommy called and told him, inviting us over on Sunday!"

"Your Daddy gets excited any time one of your families invites him over," said Kimi.

"Well he loves all of you and your families and like it when we can all get together," said Chiyo.

"I hope the guys don't overwhelm Takumi and Misaki and their kids," said Haruhi on Sunday as she and Tamaki waited for their guest to show up.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine. If Takumi can handle me then I'm sure he can handle the guys," said Tamaki.

"I hope so," said Haruhi.

"Excuse me sir, madam, but the your friends and their families are here," said a maid walking out to patio.

"Okay, thank you," said Haruhi.

"Hey Boss," called out Hikaru.

"Is your brother here yet," said Kaoru as they walked out with their wives Yui and Sawa.

"No you guys are the first," said Haruhi.

"Oh well, we'll see him when he gets here," said Yui. She and Sawa may looked a lot alike with their long hair and dark green eyes but they weren't related in any way before they each married Hikaru and Kaoru. Both came from a different family. Yui's family specialized in handbag making and Sawa's were one of the major shipping of silk material in all of the country. Their marriages hadn't been arrange but, since their mother dealt with their family companies, they twins had met and just fallen in love with the two of them. The intresting was that is seemed that Yui had a personality like Kaoru but had married Hikaru and Sawa seemed to have a personality that seem to be more like Hikaru's but had married Kaoru.

"Haru-Chun, we're here!" said Hunny running out of the house and hugged Haruhi.

"Hi Hunny, where's Ichigo?" asked Haruhi.

"In the kitchen of course," said Hunny.

"Oh right," said Haruhi.

Hunny's wife Ichigo's family owned the biggest chain of bakeries in the country. She herself really enjoyed getting to back for the bakeries, especially cakes. She would also hand make a cake herself for special occasions and this would classify as a special occasion.

"Are the Usuis even here yet?" asked Mori's wife Naoko as she and Mori also walked out.

"No, not yet," said Haruhi. Naoko's family made and supplied martial art uniforms like the ropes and such and included to the dojo's used by the Morinozukas and the Haninozukas She was also very skilled in martial arts herself. Her parents and Mori's parents never really officially arrange for them to be married but they had seriously hopped the two of them would get together.

"Hmm well maybe its best we arrive before they did so that they can met us all at once," said Kyoya as he and his wife Rie.

"Good point dear," said Rie.

Rie family dealt with making and distributing scrubs and hospital gowns. Their marriage had been arranged, even though Kyoya had had several other arranged marriages set up before. He had been able to more or less get out of those other ones easily, but when he met Rie, something about her had made him decided to give a try which so far seem to be working. The two seem really happy together.

"Takumi, can I just say one thing?" said Misaki as they finally pulled up to the mansion.

"What?" asked Takumi.

"I'm nervous," said Misaki.

"You, you're nervous?" asked Takumi.

"Yes I am nervous about getting to meet Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, these guys are legends!" said Misaki.

"Oh just stay calm and be yourself," said Takumi with a smile as he and his family walked to the mansion.

"Hello and welcome back!" said the butler who answered the door with a big smile.

"Oh young Miss Gen, you've returned!" said a maid as she hurried up to Takumi who was holding the baby. "Miss Setsuna and the other babies of their friends are in Miss Setsuna's play room if you'd like for me to take her there, and Miss Kako and all of her friends are in her play room if you'd like to join them Miss Akiye."

"Sure I guess," said Takumi as he let the maid take Gen and lead Akiye with her towards the play rooms.

"It you two would like to follow me, I'd be more then willing to show you to the where Master Tamaki and Mistress Haruhi are waiting for you with their friends," said the butler.

"Sure," said Takumi as he and Misaki followed him outside. Takumi could feel Misaki grab his hand and squeeze it tight.

"It'll be fine," Takumi whispered.

"Master Tamaki, your brother is here," said the butler as he and Takumi and Misaki all walked outside.

Tamaki beamed.

"Takumi, you're back!" he said as he ran and hugged him.

"Hello Tamaki," said Takumi calming but with a smile.

"And Misaki, you're here too!" said Tamaki as he went and hugged her too.

"Easy there you pervert alien, _we're_ not married!" said Masaki.

Tamaki whimpered and went to his rejection corner.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Yui and Sawa all burst out laughing.

"Pervert alien, that's a good one!" said Hikaru.

"Where did you come up with that?" asked Kaoru.

"From him," said Misaki pointing to Takumi.

"You're a perverted alien?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"She likes to think so," said Takumi.

"So if you are then that would mean the boss is one too," said Kaoru.

"No wonder he always saying some of the most weirdest things," said Hikaru.

"No, that's not it all!" said Tamaki.

"Sure it's not alien," said the twins.

"Don't call me an alien!" said Tamaki.

"I think we can have fun with this," said Hikaru.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Takumi, Misaki, these are Tamaki and my closest friends Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and their wives Yui and Sawa, Kyoya Ohtori and his wife Rie, and of course Takashi Morinozuka and his wife Naoko, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. His wife Ichigo is currently in the kitchen baking," said Haruhi, "And everyone this of course is Tamaki's brother Takumi and his wife Misaki."

Misaki took a deep breath as she looked over at Hunny and Mori.

"Um Hello, it's nice to meet Mr. Morinozuka and Mr. Haninozuka," she said.

"Hi Misa-Chun!" said Hunny as he jumped up and hugged her.

"Ahh," said Misaki, "I didn't except that!"

"Why did he call her Misa-Chun?" asked Takumi.

"That's what he pretty much calls everyone," said Haruhi.

"Well I'm sure she's fine with that," said Takumi with a smirk.

"Don't joke about that!" said Misaki.

"What's that?" asked Hunny.

"Misa-Chan was what everyone called me at my old job I had in high school and in college," said Misaki.

"What job was that?" asked Yui.

"A maid café," grumbled Misaki.

"A maid café?" said Hikaru with a smirk.

"Seriously?" said Kaoru as he snickered.

"Don't laugh," said Misaki, "I did it just to help support my family."

"Did you really have to dress up as a maid though?" asked Sawa.

"Yes and she looked really cute as one too. She also looked cute in all of the cos. Play outfits they did at the café too," said Takumi.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" asked Misaki.

"Cos. play huh?" said the twins as the started to snicker again.

"Guys don't be rude," said Haruhi.

"Yeah you don't want to get her mad," said Takumi.

"Oh what's she going to do, serve our drinks cold," said Hikaru.

Misaki started to growl.

"Um Hikaru, I think you should stop teasing the poor woman," said Yui, "Don't forget, I think Haruhi mention to us that she's an aikido master."

"Oh she considers herself an aikido master huh," said Kaoru sarcastically.

"You want to see?" asked Misaki.

"Knock yourself out," said Hikaru smirking.

"I was thinking about doing it to you," said Misaki as she went and threw Hikaru towards the grass. She then turned and did the same Kaoru, having him land right next to his brother.

"Ahh," both moaned in pain.

"We warned you," said Sawa.

"Nice form though, you really are a master at this," said Naoko as she came and stood next to Misaki.

"Wait now I recognize you, you're Naoko Seiryoku, you were the girl Bōjutsu champion three in years in a row!" said Misaki, "I was a big fan of yours!"

"Oh thank you," said Naoko, "I also happen to be very skilled in aikido, would you like to try and spar with me?"

"Sure," said Misaki eagerly.

Naoko looked over at a maid.

"Could you prepare a room?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," said the maid knowing exactly what Naoko meant. There were plenty of times when Hunny or Mori or their kids would have a reason to spar while visiting.

"Oh my god my I'm going to spar with Naoko Morinozuka!" said Misaki.

"Go right ahead to Miss Kako's playroom Miss Akiye, she and her friends are expecting you," said the maid as she went and took Gen into Setsuna's play room.

"Okay," said Akiye.

Setsuna sat in between Isamu and Etsuyo and across from Saya and Yuko throwing a ball around being watched by several maids. Setsuna looked and clapped with delight as the maid walked in with Gen.

Baby!" said Saya with delight.

"Hello everyone, look who's come to play," said the maid as she put Gen down next to Isamu. Isamu looked at her weird and stuck his tongue out at her.

Gen just laughed at the gesture.

Etsuyo stuck her tongue out too making Gen laughed again.

The maids were soon laughed as the babies all started laughing and sticking tongues at each other and laughing at each other.

"What's so funny?" asked a maid as she walked in from the room where she was watching Naoyuki and Hansuke as they slept.

"Look," said one of the other maids pointing to the babies making faces

"Oh too cute, I should get back to the other babies," said the maid walking back to the room where the infants were.

As Akiye walked up the door of the room she was surprise to hear it sounding awfully noisy making her a little bit afraid to go in.

She finally took a deep breath and open to see what a huge group of kids playing of with Kako' many various toys.

"Akiye!" said Kako with delight as she ran up and hugged her.

"Hi Kako," said Akiye.

"Come on, come on, you've got to meet all of my friends!" said Kako as she dragged towards the big group of kids that had all stopped playing and were staring at Akiye with curiosity.

"So this is your cousin?" asked Kimi slightly snidely.

"Yep this Akiye, our newest friend," said Kako with pride, "Akiye these are my friends Aito, Chiyo, and Katsutoshi Haninozuka, Bishamon, Akina, and Eri Morinozuka, Hideaki and Tomiko Ohtori, and Kimi Hitachiin and Yasu Hitachiin."

"Are you two brother and sister too?" Akiye asked Kimi and Yasu.

"No, we're just cousins," said Yasu. He couldn't help but think how cute the little girl was that stood in front of him.

"Akiye, Akiye you've got to come and play with us," said Aito, Chiyo and Katsutoshi as they all descended on her and dragger towards the ship again.

"Uh okay," said Akiye.

"She seems nice," said Tomiko.

"Yes, about as nice as Kako," said Hideaki looking at Kako. Tomiko looked up at her brother staring at Kako. It was obvious to almost everyone he had a little crush on her, but he didn't seem to want to admit it.

"Don't worry Aki-Chun, we won't use the storm mode if you don't want to," said Aito as he and his brother and sister helped pick out an outfit to wear.

"Okay," said Akiye.

"Of course we still have to pick the captain," said Kako, "Shall we do it the usual way?"

"Yeah!" shouted all the kids as they ran to the below deck with Akiye and walked over to the cannons.

"Whoever hit's the most wins," said Kako as each child took a turn at one of the seven cannons. Akiye waited patiently for her turn, letting everyone else go ahead before her.

"Come on Akiye try it!" said Chiyo finally pushing Akiye towards a cannon.

"Okay," said Akiye.

"You have to hit more then three okay," said Kako.

"Okay," said Akiye as she pulled the cannon's string and manage to hit five down.

"Wow, Akiye's great!" said Chiyo.

"I think she just got lucky," said Kimi.

"Don't get jelous!" whispered Yasu.

"I'm not, I'm just saying," said Kimi.

"Come on Akiye, let's get sailing!" said Kako as she and the other kids all ran up to the deck.

"What's your first order?" asked Kako.

"I order that we set our course," said Akiye.

"Set our course what?" asked Kako.

"Set our course mates!" said Akiye.

"Yeah," shouted the kids happily.

"What's that?" asked Akiye.

"Arr," said the group.

"Any luck finding out who this Usui person is?" asked Mrs. Suoh's nurse walking up to one of the privet investigators that was working on it.

"Nothing that really links him to Madam Suoh's son," said the investigator.

"I don't know if this will help, but I just spoke to someone from the Suoh Mansion 2 to try and organize the monthly family dinner and they told me that Mr. Usui is there right now," said a maid walking up to them.

"I'll get over there right away," said the investigator.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Winner, Misaki Usui," sad Mori.

Misaki reached down and helped Naoko up.

"How many does that make?" she asked.

"Three and three," said Misaki.

"Six rounds, we both won three, do you want to call it good?" asked Naoko.

"Sure, I was just happy to have this opportunity," said Misaki.

"Well I was glad to give you the opportunity Mrs. Usui, you were quite the worthy appoint," said Naoko, "I could even say you'd be worthy enough to go up against my husband."

"Uh," said Misaki looking up at Mori, "I'm flattered but I don't know if I'm that skilled."

"Oh come on, surly an aikido master like you could try and handle a guy like Mori," said the twins.

Misaki glared at him.

"Do you want me to warm up with you two?" she asked.

Both back away from her.

"Oh come on Misaki, I've seen go up against more then one guy at a time I'm sure you could handle him," said Takumi.

"Now you're going to mock me?" asked Misaki.

"It's one of the things I do best isn't it?" said Takumi with a smirk.

"I'm starting to like this guy," said Hikaru.

"Me too," said Kaoru, "I even heard he willingly gave the boss a nuggy."

"You don't have to feel intimidated about fighting Takashi Misa-Chun, he's fought girls before," said Hunny.

"Uh well," said Misaki.

"How often are you going to get an opportunity like this?" asked Takumi.

Misaki glared at him.

"Just one round," she said as she walked back onto the mats.

"Can I help you?" asked a maid as she open the door to a strange man.

"I'm here on important business for Lady Suoh," he said as he walked in.

"Okay, what did you need?" asked the maid.

"Where's Takumi Usui?" asked the instigator.

"He's in a sparing room with Master Tamaki," said the maid as she led him to the room.

"Why is he with Lady's Suoh's grandson?" asked the investigator.

"Uh well, um," stuttered the maid, not sure if she should tell the truth to not.

"Coming through," said Ichigo walking through with the cake.

"Why does that cake say Welcome Takumi, Tamaki's brother?" asked the investigator.

"Because it's for Tamaki's brother Takumi and his family of course" said Ichigo without a second thought.

"Brother, oh no," said investigator as he turned and ran out of the house.

"Oh no!" said the maid.

"Winner, Misaki," said Naoko.

Misaki stood standing over Mori, totally shocked what she had done.

"I just flipped Takashi Morinozuka," she said.

"I've only ever seen Hunny be able to do that," said Hikaru.

"She is good," said Kaoru.

Mori stood up and looked at Misaki. Misaki was a little bit scared about what was going to happen next when Mori smiled and bowed to her.

"You are a highly skilled fighter Mrs. Usui," he said.

"Than, thank you Mr. Morinozuka," said Misaki as she bowed to him as well.

"Feel free to call me Mori," said Mori.

"Uh okay," said Misaki.

"Or Takashi since we're practically family," said Naoko, "You are Suzuna's sister right, Satoshi's girlfriend?"

"Yeah that's right," said Misaki.

"That mean's we're practically family too Misa-Chun!" said Hunny as he leaped up and hugged her!

"Ahh!" said Misaki, "Do you always do this?"

"Only to people I like," said Hunny.

"Oh, thank you than I guess," said Misaki.

"The cake's ready," said Ichigo walking into the room, "It's all ready out on the patio waiting for everyone."

"Yay, cake!" said Hunny running out of the room. As soon as he was gone, everyone heard a huge shout of joy and thumping of feet.

"And here come the kids," said Ichigo as her three oldest ran past the room outside.

"Your family must have a real love for cake," said Misaki.

"Oh yes," said Ichigo, "It is a part of my family's trade after all."

"Your family?" asked Misaki.

"The Tenjin family owns the biggest chain of bakeries in all of the country," said Ichigo.

"Wait the Tenjin Family, I think that was the kind of brand of cake mix we'd use at my old café I use to work at," said Misaki.

"It was," said Takumi, "Believe me I know."

"Your old café?" asked Ichigo.

"The Maid Café I worked at in High school and a part of college," said Misaki.

"Oh, how wonderful!" said Ichigo, "I love getting to visit places that my family helps supply for, especially cos. Play themed places like a maid café, I'd love to see this old café of yours Mrs. Usui."

"Oh well I don't know," said Misaki.

"Yeah it would be kind of cool to see it, I don't think we've ever been to one," said the twins.

"Your not just doing this to get back at her for flipping you are you?" whispered Yui.

Hikaru just shrugged.

"I don't know, it's been so long since I've been there," said Misaki.

"Yeah and we've been getting a lot of calls from your old boss inviting us to come visit," said Takumi.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" hissed Misaki.

"It might be kind of nice to learn more about where it is my wonderful sister-in-law came from," said Tamaki.

"Oh boy, he's at it again isn't he?" asked Rie.

"Yes, but that's what he's like," said Kyoya.

"What, what's he doing?" asked Misaki cautious.

"It appears he's gotten an ambition again," said Kyoya.

"An ambition, wha, what do you mean," said Misaki.

"I mean, I think getting to go this café would not only be a good opportunity to see a commoner's cos. play themed café, but to also learn more about our precious Misaki! Which is why I purpose we all go to this café next week," said Tamaki.

"What?" said Misaki.

"Sure, we're due for a visit anyway," said Takumi.

"Takumi!" said Misaki.

"Oh good, I can't wait!" said Tamaki.

"What just happened?" asked Misaki.

"Oh you'll get use to it, he does stuff like this all the time and no matter what, you can't stop it," said Haruhi.

"Is Madam Suoh awake?" asked her investigator as he walked up to her nurse.

"Uh yes, but I'm not sure if she can handle it, it's pretty big," said the investigator.

"Oh dear, what is it?" asked the nurse.

"Who's out there, what's going on?" they both heard Lady Suoh shout from her room.

"Uh ma'am that investigator you got to find out who Takumi Usui is here," said nurse poking her head in.

"And does he have something for me, yes or no?" asked Lady Suoh.

"Uh well," said the nurse.

"Show him in!" said Lady Suoh.

The nurse sighed.

"Try and be gentle," she said as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"So, what do you have for me?" asked Lady Suoh.

"I don't know if it's best to tell you while you're not feeling so well madam," said the investigator.

"Yes well not telling me wouldn't be very good for my health or your health either, so just do it!" said Lady Suoh.

"Well madam from what I was able to find out, it appears that this Takumi Usui is your grandson Tamaki's brother, which means that he's your own son's son and your grandson," said the investigator.

"What?" said Lady Suoh.

"Madam please calm down, don't agitate yourself!" said her nurse.

"Get me my son, right now!" said Lady Suoh.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Lord Suoh, your mother wishes to see you," said a maid timidly walking into his study.

"She does, very well," said Yuzuru as he stood up and walked to her room.

"Hello Mother how are you?" he asked sweetly as he walked in to her room.

His mother look could have almost make his heart stop in terror.

"Have you seen that Takumi Usui recently?" she asked harshly.

"Not too recently," said Yuzuru, "Why?"

"I heard something about this man recently," said Shizue.

"Oh really," said Yuzuru, "What was that?"

"I heard he's your idiot son's brother, care to tell me how that is," said Shizue.

"Uh well, it's kind of complicated," said Yuzuru.

"Just spill it!" said Shizue.

"Mother, your blood pressure," said Yuzuru.

"You're making it rise with not telling me the whole truth of this situation!" said Shizue.

Yuzuru sighed.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you about this," he said.

"IS THIS MAN YOUR SON YES OR NO?" said Shizue.

"Yes, he is," said Yuzuru.

"You and that French hag had another baby together and never told me?" said Shizue.

"Do not refer to her like that!" said Yuzuru, "But no, she is not Takumi's mother. There was another woman before Anne-Sophie." Taking a big breath he went and told his mother everything. By the time he was done, his mother was looking at him like she was about to kill him.

"Can you never keep it your pants?" she said.

"It was a long time ago Mother, I had no idea until recently when his grandfather died and he left him those two notes that she had written that confessed everything," said Yuzuru, "She didn't want to tell me because she didn't want to disgrace me and ruin my chance at happiness with Anne-Sophie."

"Never mindful that she was the one that got you to have an affair with the French woman in the first place!" said Shizue.

"Mother, Stop Agitating Yourself!" said Yuzuru.

"I'm not agitated my self, you are!" said Shizue. "Now then you say he's connected to the Walker Family?"

"Well kind of, his brother is Gerald Walker the new head of the family, but…," said Yuzuru.

"And he's running the family company here in Japan right?" asked Shizue.

"Yes Mother he is more or less," said Yuzuru.

"I want to see him, immediately!" said Shizue.

'Oh dear, this is why I didn't want to tell her about him, she'd do this,' thought Yuzuru.

Takumi sat at his computer working happily. He had felt that when he got those two letters from his late grandfather it would wind up ruining his and his family's lives. But so far he had been happy about it. His father seemed like a nice man and didn't seem to want to completely cut him out of his life and a brother who actually was nice to him and wanted to be friends with him. Plus his brother's friends all seemed really nice and he liked them all very much, but he wasn't sure Misaki felt the same way considering this weekend they were dragging her back to the maid café. He thought it was funny though.

Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Takumi, hello son," said his father.

"Oh hello Dad," said Takumi. It felt a little weird to say that.

"Um are you really busy right now?" asked Yuzuru.

"Well not at the moment, I just got done with me work," said Takumi.

"Could you by chance come over to my house?" asked Yuzuru.

"Why?" asked Takumi.

"My mother would like to meet her new grandson," said Yuzuru.

"Why do I feel there's more to this then what you're telling me?" said Takumi.

"Because you're right," said Yuzuru.

"Is it really important that I come?" asked Takumi.

"Yes, if it involves your grandmother then yes," said Yuzuru.

Takumi sighed.

"Would it be okay if I take Gen with me, I don't know if I get a baby-sitter," said Takumi.

"Gen, your baby, yes please do, I want to see her!" said Yuzuru.

"Okay, I'll be there in few minutes," said Takumi as he went and hung up.

He walked over the play pen and picked up Gen.

"Let's go see your great-grandmother," he said.

Takumi looked around unimpressed at the sight of the Suoh Main Estate.

"I think I like Suoh Mansion 2 better, your Uncle Tamaki had a better décor, and atmosphere," said Takumi. Gen just pulled at her father's shirt right as they walked down the hall to the stairs.

"Takumi you're here, welcome," said Yuzuru from the top of the stairs.

"Hello father," said Takumi as he walked up the stairs.

"And you brought the baby how wonderful!" said Yuzuru, "Can I take her?"

Takumi looked down at Gen who was still clenching her father's shirt.

"Maybe later Dad, let's just go and get this over with, with your mother," said Takumi.

"Good idea," said Yuzuru as he led Takumi down the hall toward his mother's room.

"Mother, I would like you to meet your grandson Takumi," said Yuzuru as he and Takumi walked in.

Takumi couldn't help but feel a little bit scared as he watched the woman glare at him.

"So this is the son of the English Harlot," said Shizue.

"Mother, please do not refer to her like that!" said Yuzuru.

"What is that thing in his arms?" asked Shizue.

"My daughter, Gen," said Takumi.

"Please don't tell me she was…," Shizue started to say.

"No, I'm happily married to her mother, before she got pregnant and we have an older daughter as well!" said Takumi.

"You have two daughters?" asked Shizue.

"Yes, and I love them both," said Takumi, "And my wife."

"Who is she?" asked Shizue.

"Her name is Misaki Ayuzawa," said Takumi.

"I don't think I've heard of that family," said Shizue.

"That's because she's a "commoner"," said Takumi.

"A commoner?" said Shizue. "What have I done to not only just have illegitimate grandchildren, but to have them constantly marrying commoners and only having daughters instead of sons!"

"Well if you don't like me that much, I'll just leave," said Takumi as he turned and headed to the door.

"Hold it right there young man!" said Shizue, "Come back here!"

Takumi turned and looked at her without fear in his face.

"I want to ask you something, is it true you're connected to the Walker Family?" asked Shizue.

"Yes, I am, my brother is the new head of the company," said Takumi.

"So you come from a more powerful family then the Grantaine family," said Shizue.

"Who?" asked Takumi.

"Tamaki's mother's family," said Yuzuru.

"Oh," said Takumi, "Well I wouldn't say I have the best connection with them, my brother and I don't get along too well."

"None the less, it's still a connection and it would be better for our family to be connected to them then the Grantaines," said Shizue.

"Mother what are you getting at?" asked Yuzuru.

"Just this, even thought he's a bastard, he's still a better one then that other idiot son of yours," said Shizue.

"That's seems a little harsh," said Takumi.

"You hush up, I'm doing something great your family," said Shizue.

"Mother," said Yuzuru.

"You hush up too! My decision is made," said Shizue. "As of now your son Tamaki is no longer the heir to the Suoh family. Instead your son Takumi Usui will be the next head of the family!"


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Let me get this straight, you want to push Tamaki aside and make me the heir of Suoh family just because I'm have the "better" family?" asked Takumi.

"Yes, you will be better for us and our image as the next head of the family," said Shizue.

"What's going to happen to Tamaki then?" asked Takumi.

"I don't know, I'm sure he'd be happy as long as we pay him," said Shizue.

"So in other wards, you're just going to brush him off to the side and hope that he doesn't sick his head back in," said Takumi.

"You are the older son anyway it'd only make sense that you be given the title as next head," said Shizue.

"And what makes you think I'd even want to be head of this family?" asked Takumi.

Shizue and Yuzuru both looked at him shocked him.

"You don't want to be the next head of this family?" asked Shizue.

"Not if it means you doing something like this to your other grandson," said Takumi.

"Why do you care what happens to him?" asked Shizue.

"I like him, he's been nothing but nice to me since we've met and I don't want to see him treated this way, not after what you put him through," said Takumi.

"Do you have any idea what an honor it is be named the heir of this family?" asked Shizue.

"I'd like to say where you can stick that title of head of this family, but I don't like to use bad language in front to the baby," said Takumi. "Now I am going to make this very clear, I am not going to let push Tamaki aside like a piece of trash just so you can inflate your all ready huge ego even more, I will only take it if you can promise me Tamaki will be treaded fairly! Good day!" said Takumi as he turned and walked out of the room.

"Nice going mover, your first time at meeting your other grandson and you made him storm out of here mad," said Yuzuru.

"Hmm, well maybe that a boy just needs to know what is means to be in my grandson," said Shizue, "Phone please."

"Excuse me Mr. Suoh, there's a man here to see, says he's your brother," said Tamaki's secretary.

"My brother, brother came to see?" said Tamaki excitedly, "Show him in!"

"Okay," said his secretary.

"Takumi, I can't believe you came to visit me at work, and you brought Gen!" said Tamaki walking over to Takumi and Gen, "Hello my precious niece! I love getting to say that!"

"Can we talk?" said Takumi.

"Huh, oh sure," said Tamaki as he led him over to the couch, "What's going on?"

"I just met our grandmother," said Takumi.

"Oh," said Tamaki, "How did that go?"

"She wants me to be the next head of the family," said Takumi.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"She wants to name me as the next head of the family instead of you," said Takumi.

Tamaki looked at him shocked.

"Oh, I see," said Tamaki, "What did you say?"

"I kindly told her no thanks," said Takumi.

"You said no to her?" asked Tamaki.

"If you want to say it like that then yes," said Takumi.

"Why did you turn it down like that?" asked Tamaki.

"Because I didn't want to push you aside like my brother more or less did to me all of my life," said Takumi, "It's not right, not after all you had to go through to be named heir."

"So you did it because of me?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes," said Takumi, "If she's willing to let us both be the head then fine I wouldn't mind sharing with you."

"I wouldn't mind that either," said Tamaki, "But if I know grandmother, she'd rather just have you be the heir if you have a better connection then I do. Sometimes I often thought what would happen if I just gave up the family all together anyway."

"You have?" asked Takumi.

"We wouldn't be able to live the kind of life style we live now, but my family could live a comfortable life on Haruhi's salary as a lawyer, and I could always get a new job somewhere with my skills," said Tamaki. "In fact to be honest there's been times I thought about moving back to France."

"That must be nice, to have a place you can escape to," said Takumi.

"Well what about your family back in England?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't have family there, the only family I had for the longest time was Misaki's after I married her, before I met you of course," said Takumi.

Tamaki beamed with happiness.

"Well any way, that was the only reason I came back, I just wanted to let you know what was happing with our grandmother and I wanted to let you know, I have no intention of stabbing you in the back in any way shape or form," said Takumi.

"Thanks Takumi," said Tamaki, "So are we still on for this weekend?"

"Of course we are," said Takumi, "See you then."

When he got home Takumi immediate heard the phone ringing.

He put Gen back into the playpen and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Takumi, it's about time!" said Gerald.

Takumi sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I got an intresting phone call from Shizue Suoh, when were you planning on telling me you were her grandson?" asked Gerald.

Takumi groaned.

"I didn't think you'd care, you never did before," he said.

"That's because there was never anything really in your life to care about until now!" said Gerald.

"Oh thanks," said Takumi.

"Do you have any idea how great a benefit it would be for us to be in league with the Suoh family?" asked Gerald.

"I'm guessing it would be a very benefit since you're calling me about it," said Takumi.

"You're damn right it is," said Gerald, "But what I don't get is why you went and turned down her offer to be named the next head of the family!"

"I have my reasons," said Takumi.

"Well you better get over then, because you're accepting it you got it!" said Gerald.

"And what makes you think I'll take it?" asked Takumi.

"Simple, You remember what it said in Grandfather's will right, that if I thought you weren't doing what's best for the company I was allowed to remove you from you position as head of the company in Japan," said Gerald.

"And your point is?" asked Takumi.

"You'd lose that high paying job that's helping to pay off your "wife's" family's debts," said Gerald.

Takumi took a deep breath. He knew that it was his income that was mostly helping with those and what help them get to so close to finally pay them.

"We can manage," said Takumi.

"On what, your "wife's" salary as a principle?" asked Gerald.

"Yes, the worse we'd have to do is give up the apartment," said Takumi.

"Um no," said Gerald.

"What?" asked Takumi.

"Takumi weren't you ever suspicious about how your wife got to be a principle right after graduation from college when there were probably better candidates out there with more years of experience then her?" asked Gerald.

"What are you getting it?" asked Takumi.

"I knew I'd have to have something to make sure I can hold over your head if you thought you'd ever double cross me, so I made sure that your wife was given her job, along with the power to remove of it, and keep her from getting another," said Gerald, "That and turn Seiki high school back into an old boys school, and put all of her years of hard work to waist."

"What?" asked Takumi.

"Let me just put this to you this way Takumi, you either accept the title as heir to the head of the Suoh family or else you and Misaki will have find a box for your family to live in got it!" said Gerald.

Takumi took a deep breath.

"All right, I'll take it, but I just want you to know one thing, I've only ever known Tamaki Suoh for a short time, but in that short time, I've felt more like a brother to him then I ever did with you!" he said as he slammed down the phone.

He sat on the couch thinking about what Gerald just made him do.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I didn't want to, but it looks like I will have to stab you in the back after all." he said.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So you've come to your senses have you?" asked Shizue.

"More like I was forced to," said Takumi, "Similar to how you forced Tamaki."

"Don't get snide with me boy, don't you forget that I can call your brother up any time and let him know that you're not doing what's best for your family's company," said Shizue.

"Yes ma'am," said Takumi, "But please promise me this, promise me that Tamaki and his family will be treated fairly."

"Why do you care about a brother you barley know?" asked Shizue.

"He has been nothing but kind to me ever since we've met and besides from what I've heard he's done a lot for the Suoh family's business," said Takumi.

"He does have a point Mother, Tamaki has done nothing but brought good fortune to our business and to our family," said Yuzuru.

Shizue thought about it for a moment.

"Very well, he can stay at his job, for now," she said.

"And what about his home?" asked Takumi.

"Yes he and his family may stay at the mansion for the time being. You however, there are going to be some changes," said Shizue.

"Such as?" asked Takumi.

"I want your older daughter to start attending Ouran Academy," said Shizue.

"Why exactly?" asked Takumi.

"As your oldest, she will no dubitably be your successor which means she needs to know the best way to handle being a woman of business and high social standing, and the best place she can learn all that would be at Ouran Academy. Plus given the fact that she's a Suoh it's only natural she attend the school her own Grandfather is chairman of," said Shizue.

"I will talk to my wife about it," said Takumi.

"What's there to talk about, Ouran is the best place for Suohs, and as a Suoh it's more like an obligation that she attend," said Shizue.

Takumi sighed.

"All right then," he said.

"And then there's something else I wish to discuss," said Shizue, "I want you and your family to move in here, into the main estate."

"What?" asked Takumi.

"Would you and your family be willing to come to and live here in the main estate?" asked Shizue.

"I don't know, we're pretty happy in our home right now," said Takumi.

"Well I'm not forcing you," said Shizue.

"That's a surprise," said Takumi.

"You hold your tongue!" snapped Shizue.

"But it would be nice for you to come live here," said Shizue.

"I don't know, like I said we're pretty happy where are," said Takumi.

"Well none the less, your daughter will start at Ouran Academy at the start at the new term," said Shizue.

"That's in two weeks," said Takumi,

"And your point is?" asked Shizue.

"It's kind of sudden for her," said Takumi.

"Oh don't worry, I've worked it so that she'll be in Kako's class," said Yuzuru.

"That's not the point," said Takumi.

"Life is full of surprises, she has to learn that soon enough," said Shizue, "And secondly, your brother is coming to Japan and when he does, we will have a formal press conference where we will officially announce you as the heir to the Suoh Family and our joining to the Walker Family."

"My brother is coming, when?" asked Takumi.

"Soon, he said he'd come as soon as possible once he's done with the business he's working on now in England," said Shizue.

'Great,' thought Takumi, 'Gerald's coming."

"Well see you when he gets here," he said as he turned to walked out of the room.

"Wait, this Saturday is a monthly family dinner, I want you and your family to come to it, understand," said Shizue.

"Will Tamaki be there?" asked Takumi.

"Yes, he will," said Shizue.

"All right I'll come then," said Takumi, "See you on Saturday."

"Takumi, wait," said Yuzuru as he followed after him.

"How could you just sit there and let her just push one son out of the way for another?" asked Takumi.

"Your grandmother is really powerful and eve now when's bed ridden she still has a huge influence on everyone in the family," said Takumi.

"I don't really care if I'm the next head of the family or not, I was just happy to finally meet my father and get a brother that I actually like," said Takumi.

"I realize that more or less, but just go for it for right for your family's sake and for Tamaki's family's sake," said Yuzuru.

"All right, but only for my family and Tamaki's and you better keep your word that he'll treated fairly," said Takumi.

"Of course, as best I can," said Yuzuru.

"Thank you," said Takumi.

Misaki was waiting for him when he got home.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"I'm going to be the next head of the Suoh Family, lucky me," said Takumi.

"But what about Tamaki?" asked Misaki.

"They said he gets to keep his job and his home, for right now," said Takumi.

"Well that's good," said Misaki, "And what's going to happen to us?"

"Well for one thing, my loving grandmother wants Akiye to start going to Ouran Academy," said Takumi, "She said it'll help mold her into becoming the perfect lady to be my successor as head of the Suoh Family."

"Okay, when do we go and get her enrolled?" asked Misaki.

"She said she wants her to there at the start of the new term, which is in two weeks," said Takumi.

"Two week, that soon?" said Misaki.

"Yes, but don't "worry", she's going to be in Kako's class at least," said Takumi.

"Still don't you think is' too much for a little girls to have to just up and change schools with only a two week warning?" asked Misaki.

"I agree but it's not like we have a huge choice in the matter," said Takumi. "Oh and by the way my brother's coming."

"You mean Gerald?" said Misaki annoyed.

"Yep," said Takumi.

"Great," said Misaki.

"Oh we're having a family dinner on Saturday," said Takumi.

"A family dinner?" said Misaki, "Well Tamaki and Haruhi at least be there?"

"Yes, I just he's not too mad at me over this," said Takumi.

Tamaki gave off a heavy sihg as he hung up the phone.

"Were you talking to your father just now?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, and he told me, there going to officially make Takumi the heir of the family once his brother from England arrives," said Tamaki.

"What, but what you?" asked Haruhi.

"Takumi's the older one and the one with the better connection, it's only natural they make him successor," said Tamaki.

"So what's going to happen?" asked Haruhi.

"Well my father says that for the time being we can still live here, and I still have my job at the company," said Tamaki.

"Well that's good right?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, but maybe I don't want it," said Tamaki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted," said Tamaki.

Haruhi knew what he was talking about, they had talk about it before, a lot in fact.

"Do you think it might be for the best?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe, maybe it would be best that we move to France," said Tamaki, "At least there we'll be wanted."


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"We're moving?" asked Kako shocked.

"Well, no, we don't know yet, we're just talk about it," said Haruhi, "Nothing's been set in stone."

"But why, why would we have to move?" asked Kako.

"Well we just thought it might be nice to move to France," said Haruhi.

"Don't you think it'd be nice honey?" asked Tamaki. "You remember how lovely France is, and you know the language really well. And we'd be able to see your Grandmother Anne-Sophie more often."

"We would?" said Kako.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be nice?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah I guess," said Kako. She did like the idea of getting to her beloved grandmother more often.

"But what about Grandpa and Grand Ranka?" she asked.

"She does have a point, what about our dads?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I could care less about my dad, but it would be cruel to leave Ranka here alone, he'd be crushed," said Tamaki.

"And what about my friends?" asked Kako, "I don't want to leave them behind!"

"She has another good point Tamaki, the guys would be upset if we left," said Haruhi.

"Yes that's true," said Tamaki.

"See there are people here that want us," said Haruhi, "And it's not like you couldn't get a new job here."

"Yeah you're right," said Tamaki. "It's just hard to think about staying here in the same place as the family that rejected me and cast me aside like it was nothing."

Haruhi sighed.

"What do you mean by that Daddy?" asked Kako.

"Never mind honey, and don't worry about moving right now all right?" said Tamaki.

"Okay," said Kako.

"Huh, I have to go to a new school?" asked Akiye, "Why, what's wrong with my old one?"

"Nothing, it's just that your father's grandmother thinks that this school might be better," said Misaki.

"But why, what's so special about this school?" asked Akiye.

"It's just a school where children of the rich and famous go so that they can learn to become like their rich and famous parents and become the "pride" of their families," said Takumi.

"Why do I have to go to school to be like you and Mommy, I thought that you always told me to be my own person," said Akiye.

"That's true," said Takumi

"This school sounds a lot like Miyabigaoka," said Akiye.

"It probably is," said Misaki.

"I don't want to go to a school like Miyabigaoka! I like my school!" said Akiye.

"Akiye," said Takumi. He sighed and pulled her close to give her hug.

"I realize this is hard for you to take, but how about this, let's just give this a school a try?" he asked.

"A try?" asked Akiye.

"Yeah, let's just try it and see what happens okay?" asked Takumi.

"Okay," said Akiye.

Misaki looked at him.

"It's not nice that you tell her that we're giving this a try like that," she whispered, "I doubt your grandmother will let her leave the school."

"Well maybe she'll like it," said Takumi. He looked back at Akiye.

"And it's not like you won't know anyone there, your grandfather told me he'd make sure that you'd be in the same class as Kako and all of her friends," he said.

"Really?" said Akiye.

"Your grandfather assured me," said Takumi.

"Okay," said Akiye, "I'll give this a school a try. When are we going to see Kako again?"

"This Saturday, for a family dinner," said Takumi.

"Daddy, I don't like this place," said Akiye on Saturday as they arrived at the main Suoh Estate.

"Yeah I feel kind of scared of this place too, it's not like the other mansion at all," said Misaki as she got Gen out of her car seat. She could feel Gen holding tight to her.

"It'll be okay," said Takumi.

"Do you think I'm dressed ok for this?" asked Misaki looking down at her simple black dress that reached her feet.

"You look fine," said Takumi, "All three of you do."

"Are you sure Daddy?" asked Akiye looking down at her simple black dress with a poofy skirt and red sash in the middle.

"Yes you all look really nice," said Takumi as he rang the door bell.

"Good evening," said the butler who answered coldly.

"Good evening," said Takumi as he walked past without a second glance.

"At least the servants at Uncle Tamaki's house would smile," whispered Akiye.

"Shh," said her mother as they followed Takumi to a near by room where they heard talking, Tamaki, Haruhi and their girls where all ready there.

"Hi Tamaki," said Takumi.

"Takumi, hi!" said Tamaki brightly, although the air in the room was extremely tense.

"It sure s nice to see some friendly faces here for a change," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" asked Misaki.

"These dinners are just way for Shizue Suoh to remind us all that she's in charge," muttered Haruhi.

Just then the doors open.

"Announcing Lady Shizue Suoh," said a butler as he moved aside to let Yuzuru escort a frail but powerful looking woman into the room.

Tamaki and his family came and stood next to Takumi's.

"Good evening Grandmother," he said.

The woman merely shot him a menacing glance before walking slowly down line of people.

She stopped at Haruhi.

"Hello madam," she said.

"Humph," said Shizue before walking down to Kako who was looking at her feet scared.

She slowly looked up at the old woman.

"Hello Great-Grandmother," she said timidly before looking back down.

"So weak, so timid, and you call yourself a Suoh," said Shizue. Kako gave off a sad sigh as Shizue moved down to Takumi.

Takumi stared back at her with out any kind of emotion in his face.

"Grandmother," he said.

"Takumi," she said back before walking over to the Misaki.

"And you are you?" she asked.

"I'm Misaki, Takumi's wife," said Misaki.

Shizue looked Misaki up and down, making Misaki hold Gen tighter. She could feel Gen clutching her tighter as well.

"So you're the other commoner," said Shizue.

Misaki frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"I don't understand what my grandsons had to gain by both marrying women from your class," said Shizue.

Haruhi gave off a sigh. Tamaki threw his arm around her.

"Instead of being forced to marry someone they don't love from your class," said Misaki.

Everyone looked shocked at her.

"You got a wicked mouth there, and you seemed very forward," said Shizue.

"I've years of experience working with harsh people," said Misaki.

Tamaki and Haruhi both looked at each other confused.

"Hmm, you'd do well in the world of business that for sure," said Shizue, "And I have a good feeling you're doing a good job at raising the next head of the Suoh family."

"Well I'm glad I didn't disappoint," said Misaki.

"Don't push it," said Shizue as she moved down to Akiye.

Akiye gulped as she looked up at her.

"He, hello Great-Grandmother," she said timidly.

"You almost look as weak and timid as Kako, what is wrong with you girls!" said Shizue.

"There's nothing wrong with my daughter!" said Misaki throwing her arm around her.

"There is if you keep codling her like this just like that other commoner woman!" said Shizue glaring at Haruhi.

"There's nothing wrong with Kako either!" said Misaki, "She's a very sweet girl and her mother's doing a good job raising her!"

"Hmm, that's your important," said Shizue, "I was never sure that Kako was suited enough to be the next head of the family and I'm not so sure about this one either!"

Misaki looked like she was about to hit the woman when she felt Takumi's hand on her other arm.

"My wife is very passionate Grandmother, you'll have to forgive her," she said.

"Well here's hoping she'll learn to put that passions to something else," said Shizue, "Now dinner!"

The family followed her and Yuzuru to the dinning room.

Takumi, you and your family will sit at my fight hand, Tamaki, yours will sit on the left!" said Shizue as she went and took her seat at the head of the table.

The families quickly took their seats and Yuzuru took his seat at the other end of the table.

"I hope you enjoy the meal, it's always really good," said Yuzuru with a smile as the servants brought in the soup and put it in front of everyone.

Akiye and Misaki looked down confused at all the different table wears.

"What one do we use Mommy?" whispered Akiye.

"Uh, well," sputtered Misaki.

"Psst," they heard Kako whisper from across the table, "Use the one closest to you."

"Thanks," Akiye whispered back.

The family ate in mostly silence, hardly speaking.

"Well this was enjoyable," said Shizue when the dinner was over.

"If you say so," whispered Misaki.

"In two weeks times?" said Shizue.

"For what?" asked Takumi.

"We're holding a party to introduce you to society. Your brother will be here by then," said Shizue.

Takumi frowned and sighed.

"Can't wait," he said as he and his family all stood up to leave.

"Tamaki, will we still be seeing each other tomorrow for the visit to the café?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I can't wait!" said Tamaki.

Takumi smiled.

"I can't wait," he said.

"We should probably get home too then," said Haruhi as the four of them stood up.

Both groups all quickly walked off to the door.

"Tamaki, you're mad at me are about all of this?" asked Takumi.

"No, I know what happen, how Grandmother and your brother basically forced to take the position," said Tamaki.

"It's still not right," said Takumi.

"Yeah, well the woman has not always done what was right," said Haruhi.

"Well in either case I don't hate you Takumi, but it still got me to thinking about something," said Tamaki.

"What?" asked Misaki.

"We're just thinking, nothing certain," said Haruhi, "But the thing is Tamaki and I have put some thought into moving to France to be closer to his mother."

"France?" said Takumi and Misaki.

It's not certain yet, but we are thinking about it," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Misaki.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, we'll see you guys tomorrow," said Haruhi as her family got into their car and drove off.

"They might want to move to France!" said Misaki.

"Yeah, that's just how miserable that woman has made them!" said Takumi, "And she's probably going to make our lives as miserable as well."


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Welcome Masters," greeted the maid waitresses as the group entered Maid Latte.

Misaki groaned.

"Nice place," said Hikaru.

"Pretty snazzy," said Kaoru.

"Misa-Chun you're back!" said one of the maids, "I'll go get Satsuki!"

The all the waitress knew about Misaki since Satsuki talked proudly about her.

"And in the mean time, we'll go and show all your other friends to their seats," said another maid.

"And who are your new friends?" asked a different one.

"Long story," said Misaki.

"Do you really use my family's brand of cake mix?" asked Ichigo holding Naoyuki in her arms.

"Huh?" asked the waitress as she brought over a high chair for Saya

"You use Tenjin brand of cake mix right?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes that's right, it's a good mix," said the waitress.

"Oh did you hear that Mitsukuni, they like my cake mix!" said Ichigo happily.

"What's that?" asked Satsuki walking in from the kitchen. Then she saw Misaki and Takumi.

"Misa-Chan, Takumi it's so nice to see you! It's been too long!" she said as she ran over and gave her a hug. "Oh and look how big your girls are getting! Gen's got to be what, a year old now?"

"Yeah that's right," said Misaki.

"Oh and Akiye you're growing up so fast too!" said Satsuki looking down at her with a smile.

"Hi," said Akiye with a big smile as she reached up and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too Takumi," said Satsuki.

"Pleasure as always," said Takumi.

"Madam it's so nice to see one of the many consumers of my families inventory," said Ichigo walking up to her.

"I'm sorry?" asked Satsuki.

"Ichigo Haninozuka, formally Ichigo Tenjin it's real nice to meet you!" said Ichigo shaking Satsuki's hand.

"Tenjin, as in Tenjin Back Goods?" said Satsuki.

I'm the current heir to the family business," said Ichigo.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what are you, that is, what's someone as important as you doing in my humble café?" asked Satsuki.

"They're with me," said Misaki.

Satsuki looked around at all the people in the café.

"Oh my god, look at these beautiful people, and in my café!" she said.

"Oh you're too kind fair maiden," said Tamaki.

"Oh my!" said Satsuki.

"And there he goes again," said Haruhi.

"Easy there you perverted alien!" said Misaki.

"Oh dear is he all right?" asked Satsuki looking over at Tamaki as he sat in the corner.

"Depends on who you're asking," said Misaki.

"Why did you call him a perverted alien though, I thought you only called Takumi that," said Satsuki.

"Well because it turns out that guy is my brother," said Takumi.

"Your brother, I didn't know you had two brothers Takumi," said Satsuki.

"Well neither did I up until a short time ago," said Takumi, "But it turns out he really is my brother. I found out who my father was and he's his other son."

"You finally found out who your father is? Oh how wonderful!" said Satsuki.

"Yeah, and I like the brother that came along with it," said Takumi.

"Oh you're such a great brother Takumi!" said Tamaki as he came up and wrapped his arms around him in a big hug.

"You're okay yourself Tamaki," said Takumi.

"Excuse me Boss, I think you should see this," one of the maids walking up to Satsuki walking up to her and showing her order form, "It's from the man over there with all the children." She pointed to the table with Hunny.

"He wants all these cakes?" said Satsuki.

"Oh it's not that many," said Ichigo looking over at the list, "I'll help."

"Oh no Ms. Haninozuka, I couldn't ask you to do that, "said Satsuki.

"Oh no, it's not big deal, I love baking!" said Ichigo as she walked back over to Hunny and handed him Naoyuki.

"I can help too if you want, I use to cook here part time," said Takumi.

"No it's okay," said Satsuki.

"You use to work here?" asked Tamaki.

"Mainly to annoy me!" said Misaki as she went and finally sat down.

"Is that what you thought?" asked Takumi with a smirk sitting down next to her.

"So this is where you really used to work?" asked Haruhi looking around the café, "I think it's nice."

"Oh she was a model employee, one of my best," said Satsuki. "Oh I remember when she worked here!"

She held up an old picture of Misaki back when she was in high school in her old maid outfit along with all of her other old co-workers.

Misaki groaned while everyone else gathered around to get a better look at the picture.

"You look so cute Misa-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Yeah not too bad," said the twins.

That got them both a slap from their wives.

"Hey Takumi you're in the picture too," said Tamaki.

"That's right," said Takumi.

"Who's the little girl?" asked Tamaki pointing to the small blond hair girl standing next to Takumi in the picture.

"Are you sure that's a girl, its looks like a guy," said Haruhi.

"That's because that is a guy," said Misaki.

"It is?" said the twins.

"Yes my nephew Aoi," said Satsuki.

"Nephew?" said the twins.

"Is that a problem?" asked Haruhi.

"No," they said.

"And he's still into this sort of thing, he even has a job at a tranny bar now!" said Satsuki.

"He got job huh?" said Misaki.

"Yes I did and I loved it," said a new voice. Everyone turned around to see what looked liked a tall and somewhat attractive blond hair woman walking into the café.

"Oh my, what gorgous men you have her today Aunt Satsuki," she said. "Misaki, Takumi, long time no see and you brought your girls too how nice."

"Hello Aoi," said Misaki and Takumi.

"That's the nephew?" said Tamaki and the twins.

"Actually I've been trying out a new name at the bar," said Aoi, "Aoife, what do you think?"

"It's okay I guess," said Takumi.

"Wait did you say Aoife?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah why?" asked Aoi.

"You don't work with someone named Ranka do you?" asked Haruhi.

"Ranka, sure I know Ranka, he's like my mentor," said Aoi. "Hey wait you must be Haruhi his daughter! He's always talking about you and his grandkids!" He looked over at Tamaki.

"I take it he's the beautiful idiot you married?" he said. Tamaki quickly got back to his corner.

"Yep that's him all right," said Aoi.

"Daddy, I'm going to the bathroom," whispered Akiye.

"Sure, go ahead," said Takumi.

"Why are you here anyway Haruhi?" asked Aoi

"Well because Tamaki wanted to see where his "beloved" sister-in-law used to work," said Haruhi.

"Sister-in-law?" said Aoi.

"Me," said Misaki, Takumi and the beautiful idiot are brothers."

"Wait you and Tamaki are brothers?" asked Aoi.

"Yeah," said Takumi.

"Then you're the big jerk that went and stole Tamaki's spot as the next head of the family and made him and Haruhi think about moving to France?" said Aoi.

"HUH?" shouted Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Yui, Sawa and all of their children.

"You're moving to France?" said Hikaru.

"No it's like I keep telling everyone including Dad nothing's set in stone yet, it was just something that crossed our minds when we found out Tamaki's grandmother didn't want him as an heir anymore," said Haruhi.

"You're heir not going to be the heir anymore Boss?" said Kaoru.

"At this point no," said Tamaki as he stood up.

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at Takumi.

"So that was your plan all along, get all cozy with the boss and his dad so you can steal his title from him and then chase him away?" they said.

"What no, the thought didn't even cross my mind! I was just happy getting to meet my father for the first time and finding a brother l liked!" said Takumi.

No one noticed Kimi sneak off towards the bathroom.

"Hikaru, Kaoru knock it off, it's not like that, he was forced into it by my grandmother and his other brother," said Tamaki.

"And we're not sure we're going to move to France, it was just something we were talking about!" said Haruhi.

"Hikaru, where's Kimi?" asked Yui.

"Oh hi Kimi, bathroom's all yours," said Akiye as she walked out of the bathroom.

Kimi just glared at her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Akiye.

"You are making my best friend leave and now you're going to pay for it!" said Kimi.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Wa, what?" asked Akiye.

"You're making my best friend leave and I won't tolerate it!" said Kimi.

"What do you mean she's leaving?" asked Akiye.

"She and her family are moving to France because of you and your family!" said Kimi.

"What, but I thought that Aunt Haruhi said they were only thinking about it, nothing was set in stone," said Akiye.

"Stop her Aunt Haruhi, you don't get to!" said Kimi.

"What?" said Akiye.

"You don't deserve to get to call Aunt Haruhi aunt nor do you get the right to call Kako your friend!" said Kimi as she ran at Akiye and swung her fist at her. Akiye barley managed to duck before Kimi's fist met her face.

"But I, I don't understand!" she said.

"Of course you don't, why would someone as selfish as you understand!" said Kimi as she took another swing at her.

Akiye managed to duck out of the way again just barley.

"Please stop!" she pleaded.

"Why, someone has to put you in your place!" said Kimi as then went and ran at Akiye at full force, her arm positioned to hit her again! Just as she was about to, Akiye reached out, grabbed Kimi's arm and twisted it, making Kimi flip and landed hard on the floor.

"Ahh," Kimi moaned in pain, "How did you do that?"

"My mother is an aikido masker, don't you think she would have taught me a thing or two?" said Akiye.

"What's going on back here?" asked Yui walking up the two girls.

"She flipped me onto the floor Mommy!" said Kimi.

"Why did she do that?" asked Yui.

"Because she's a big bully that's why!" said Kimi.

"No, she was trying to punch me, I only did it to defend myself!" said Akiye.

"Kimi is that true, did you try to attack her?" asked Yui.

"Only because she and her daddy stole from Uncle Tamaki and are making them all move away!" said Kimi.

"What?" asked Tamaki as he and all the others walked up to the two girls too.

"It's not fair that she and her family are getting away with stealing from you Uncle Tamaki!" said Kimi.

"No we didn't!" said Akiye.

"Yes you did, how else do you explain why your daddy's going to be the next head of the family instead of Uncle Tamaki!" said Kimi.

"Because his grandmother is making him!" said Akiye.

Kimi looked at her shocked.

"What?" she said.

"My daddy's new mean grandmother and my mean uncle are making him take that title away from Uncle Tamaki and she's making me leave my school to go to that other stupid school that's probably just like Miyabigaoka!" said Akiye.

"What?" said Tamaki.

"Our grandmother is making her attend Ouran in two weeks," said Takumi.

"Oh," said Tamaki.

"I don't want to go to that stupid school though! I don't want to leave my school!" said Akiye.

"Akiye," said Misaki.

"I want to stay at my old school, I don't care what that mean old lady says. I don't want to go to a school if they're going to be people like her there!" said Akiye pointing at Kimi.

Kimi looked shocked.

"Kimi," said Yui, "Do you have something to say to her?"

"What?" asked Kimi.

Yui looked at her.

"All I did was tell her that I didn't like her making Kako and the others leave!" said Kimi.

Haruhi groaned.

"I don't want Kako to leave either!" said Akiye, "I didn't mean to make her have to leave!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I almost wished that we hadn't even met Daddy's daddy if stuff like this is going to happen!" she said.

Takumi walked over and picked her up.

"Maybe we should go home," said Misaki.

"Cake's ready," said Ichigo walking out with a huge cake.

"I think we're going to have to going to get it to go," said Hunny.

"Oh," said Ichigo.

"Satsuki, uh sorry about this," said Misaki, "Hopefully next time we'll have a better visit."

"Yes, I do hope to see you again soon," said Satsuki, "And Mrs. Haninozuka, I can't tell you how honored I was to have you working in my kitchen!"

"Maybe I'll come back here again, I liked it here," said Ichigo.

Satsuki squealed with delight.

"Mommy, Daddy," said Akiye when they got home.

"Yes honey," said Misaki as she went and put Gen into her playpen.

"I really did mean what I said, I don't want to go to this school, I don't care how it is or if I'm going to be Kako's class!" said Akiye.

Takumi sat down and adjusted her in his lap.

"I thought we said that we were going give it a try," said Takumi.

"I don't care, I don't want to go to school with someone like Kimi!" said Akiye, "She doesn't seem too nice!"

Misaki and Takumi both looked at each other.

"Do I really have to go?" asked Akiye.

"Unfortunately yes," said Takumi.

Just then they heard a knock at the door.

Misaki walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I have uniform delivery for Akiye Usui," said a person behind the door.

"A uniform delivery?" said Misaki as she open the door.

"Yeah, said it was all ready paid for by a Mr. Yuzuru Suoh," said the delivery boy handing her the uniform.

"Oh uh thanks," said Misaki. She walked back into the living room holding the small uniform.

"What is that?" asked Akiye.

"I think it's your new uniform for Ouran, your grandfather all ready went and got it for you," said Misaki.

"That's my uniform, it's so, pink," said Akiye.

"Yeah it is pink," said Misaki.

"Well I'm not wearing it," said Akiye.

"Akiye," said Takumi.

"I'm not, I'm not, because I'm not going to that stupid school!" said Akiye as she jumped off her father's lap and ran off to her room, slamming her door in process.

Misaki sighed and laid the uniform on a nearby chair.

"That uniform is pretty pink," she said.

"As oppose to those green blazers we use to have to wear?" said Takumi.

"Yeah, okay," said Misaki as she sat down next to him.

"Of course you did look pretty sexy in that skirt," said Takumi as he went and ran his hand up her leg.

Misaki jerked his hand off.

"Can we focused please?" she said, "What are we going to do about Akiye and Ouran?"

"She's going to have to learn that she can't' always get her way," said Takumi.

"Yeah that's a lesson someone needs to teach your grandmother," said Misaki. "I pray that her controlling jeans aren't passed on to Akiye."

"No, she'll probably inherit yours," said Takumi.

Misaki glared at him.

"Look let's just let Akiye calm for right now, and then well try discussing Ouran again," said Takumi.

"I can't believe Kimi tried to hurt Akiye like that!" said Kako once her family got home.

"I kind of can, she takes too mush after her father," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, that's true, but Hikaru didn't get too violent," said Tamaki.

"He could if he didn't have Kaoru to help calm him down," said Haruhi.

"And I can't believe that Akiye said she didn't want to go to Ouran and be in my class," said Kako.

"Well this is kind of new to her and she might be scared of going to it," said Haruhi.

"Maybe, but what's Miyabigaoka?" asked Kako.

"It's a school like Ouran," said Haruhi, "I actually almost thought about going there instead of Ouran but there something that made me pick Ouran."

"It was probably fate!" said Tamaki.

"No, Ouran was closer to my house," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Tamaki disappointed.

Yui slapped a pen and a piece of paper down in front of Kimi.

"You are going writer an apology letter to Akiye for what you did her, and let her know you'll be nice to her when she comes to Ouran," said Yui.

Kimi groaned.

"Do it, or I take away your new fall wardrobe!" said Yui.

"That's kind of harsh don't you think," said Hikaru as he stood in the door way.

Yui looked at him.

"Okay," he said, "But your mother you are going to write that note."

"What?" said Kimi.

"You may that poor girl cry," said Yui.

"All right," said Kimi.

Her parents nodded and walked out of the room together.

As Kimi started to write, she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up and saw she got a text message from Kako.

**Dear Kimi, I hope u r happy with all of this! Bcause of you, my cousin won't want 2 come to school with me! I knew you had a temper but I didn't think you could b that mean! o_o **

Kimi grabbed her paper and crumbled it up.

"She want's an apology, she'll have to apologies to me for taking my best friend away!" she said.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good morning Kako," said Yasu on Monday as Kako walked into her class room.

"Hi Yasu," said Kako.

Then she saw Kimi sitting in her desk. Both girls looked at each other.

"Yasu, can I switch spots with you?" asked Kako.

"Huh, uh, sure," said Yasu as he took the normal seat next Kimi and Kako took his seat next to the window.

Kimi glanced at him before looking to the front of the class room.

Tomiko, Chiyo, and Akina all looked over from their seats at the new seating arrangement between Kako and the Hitachiin cousins.

"This can't be good," said Chiyo.

"Yeah," said Akina.

"So how's your new friend Kako?" asked Kimi.

"I don't know, but she's probably still traumatized over how you attacked her yesterday," said Kako.

"Well excuse me for wanting to stand up for my friend," said Kimi.

"Well you didn't get to do much standing after she flipped you over did you?" said Kako.

Kimi glared at her.

'Oh boy, I wonder if Dad ever had situation like this between Aunt Haruhi and Uncle Hikaru,' thought Yasu.

"So Kako, when your cousin comes, where is she going to sit exactly, is she going to steal your place like she daddy stole your daddy's place!" said Kimi.

"No I think your spot would be better," said Kako, "It's not like you were paying too much attention in class anyway!"

Kimi groaned.

"Guys don't fight, you're friends," said Yasu.

"Friends, friends appreciate you when you try to do something nice for them!" said Kimi.

"Friend don't be mean to other people their friends care about!" said Kako.

"And what, your new friend is suddenly more important then me?" said Kimi.

"No, that was never the case, but why can't I have more important friend that's important to me!"

"So you mean that if Akiye made you cry you'd be mad at her?" asked Kimi.

"Yes, if she had, but she didn't you did, and you should apologies to her for it!" said Kako.

"Would you be less mad at me if I did?" asked Kimi.

"Yes, I would feel a lot better if you apologies to her, I'm sure she would too!" said Kako.

Kimi thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I could, maybe we could go to her school and I could say I'm sorry," said Kimi.

"But I don't know where her school is," said Kako.

"Sanshain public elementary school," said Tomiko, looking at her laptop.

"You sure work fast Tomiko," said Kako.

"Hmm," said Tomiko.

Akiye slumped out of her school.

"Why do I have to leave here, its' so nice," she said to herself.

"Hi Akiye!" a shout suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" said Akiye as she accidentally fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry," said Kako.

"Kako?" said Akiye looking up at her. She looked around and saw that all her other friends where there too including Kimi.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Akiye as she stood up.

Everyone looked at Kimi. Kimi took a deep breath and walked up to Akiye.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I tried to attack you and accuse of stealing from Kako and making her move away."

"Oh," said Akiye with a smile, "Apology accepted!"

"Yay!" said all the other children.

"Kako?" said Takumi as he walked up to the group with Gen.

"Hi Uncle Takumi," said Kako.

"What are you doing here, what are all of you kids doing here?" asked Takumi.

"They came to apologies to me Daddy," said Akiye.

"Oh," said Takumi, "How did you get here?"

"With our drivers," said Kako pointing down the street at all the different at the different limos.

"Oh I see," said Takumi.

"Masters Haninozuka, you're due back at your family Dojos, you as well Masters Morinozuka," said one of the drivers as he walked up to them.

"Yes," they all said, "By Akiye."

"Uh by," said Akiye.

"I think we have to go to," said Tomiko to her brother.

"Yes, that's true," said Hideaki, "see you later Akiye and Kako."

Tomiko looked at her brother with a small smirk as they walked away over mentioning Kako's name.

"We have to go to," said Yasu, "Come on Kimi."

"By Akiye, by Kako," said Kimi with a smile as she followed after her cousin.

"So Kako, would you like to come to our house?" asked Takumi.

"Sure, I just have to make sure I'm home by 5," said Kako.

"Okay then," said Takumi.

"Oh your apartment is so cute, I like it!" said Kako as she ran around the penthouse.

"Glad you like it," said Takumi as he put Gen into her playpen, "Akiye why don't you and Kako go play in your room for a little while. There were some serious E-mails from work I have to go over."

"Sure," said Akiye as she and Kako walked back to her room.

"Wow your rooms awesome," said Kako.

"You like it, it's not as big as your's," said Akiye.

"It's still nice," said Kako. "So do you still not want to go to Ouran?"

"I don't know, I still think its mean that I'm being forced to go there," said Akiye.

"My great-grandmother can be very forceful. She usually gets her way," said Kako.

"Well I don't like her," said Akiye.

"I know me too," said Kako, "And I know she doesn't like me. I know she never wanted me or wanted me to be the next heir."

"It doesn't sound like she wants me to be the heir either," said Akiye.

"She'd probably be happier if we just left," said Kako. "Hey why don't we do that?"

"What?" said Akiye.

"Leave, it's not like she wants us and my family was all ready thinking of leaving," said Kako.

"You think we should leave?" asked Akiye.

"Sure," said Kako, "Let's leave and never come back. Then our Mommies and Daddies will have to have other babies and then maybe they can have that babies great-grandmother would rather like."

"But what about Gen and Setsuna?" asked Akiye.

"We can take them with us," said Kako.

"But Setsuna's at your house," said Akiye.

"Yeah and my driver's outside, he can come take us over to my house. From there we can make our escape," said Kako.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Akiye.

"Oh yes, you just go and distract your daddy while I grab Gen," said Kako.

"Okay," said Akiye.

"Daddy," she said as she walked into the living room where Takumi was buys working on the computer.

"I'm busy honey what is it?" asked Takumi with out turning around. Kako quickly ran over and picked up Gen.

"How busy Daddy?" asked Akiye.

"Very busy honey so unless this is important please go back and play with Kako all right?" said Takumi.

"Okay," said Akiye as she looked towards the front door where Kako was standing with Gen.

She quickly ran to the door and shut it, making Takumi think she shut her bedroom door.

"Hello madams," said Kako's driver when they got outside.

"Hi, can you take us to my house?" asked Kako.

"My daddy said it was okay," said Akiye.

"All right then," said the driver as he open the car door for them.

When they got to the mansion, Kako said, "Um actually can wait here for a moment, I'm going to get Setsuna and then we're going to the park that Akiye likes, right?"

"Right," said Akiye.

"Very well then," said the driver.

Kako walked out a few minutes later with a maid and Setsuna.

"What she's doing here?" whispered Akiye.

"They wouldn't let me take Setsuna with out her coming along," said Kako, "Don't worry once we get to the park we can ditch her."

"Okay girls go ahead and play for now, I'll keep the babies here with me," said the maid placing the babies into at stroller at the park.

"Okay," said Kako.

"How do we get her away from them?" asked Akiye.

"Watch and learn," said Kako. "Can we get some ice cream please?"

"Huh?" said the maid. She could see a vender walking by with some.

"Oh sure," said the maid as wheeled the stroller over to the vender.

The minute she got to the vender and let go to the stroller, Kako grabbed the handle and started to run with it.

"Come on Akiye!" she said.

"Right!" said Akiye.

"Girls!" they suddenly hared the maid running after them.

"Here, this way," said Kako as she made a sharp turn and hid behind some trees. They could see the maid among the trees looking around frantically for them.

They waited until she ran off.

"Now what?" asked Akiye.

"Now we go," said Kako.

"Go where?" asked Akiye.

"Any where from Great-Grandmother," said Kako as she pushed the stroller the opposite direction and Akiye walked with her.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So uh where are we going exactly?" asked Akiye as she and Kako walked down the street with Kako pushing the stroller with their two baby sisters.

"I'm not sure at this point but we'll figure it out," said Kako.

"Are you sure this is for the best?" asked Akiye.

"Probably, at least if we leave then Great-Grandmother will be happy," said Kako.

Takumi finally looked up from his computer.

'Why is it so quiet?' he thought.

He had been so caught up in his work that he hadn't really been paying too much attention everything else around him, but now that it was done he suddenly realized it just how quiet it was. He didn't even hear Gen's babbling from her playpen.

"Gen?" said Takumi as he got up and walked over to the playpen only to find the baby gone! Takumi walked down to Akiye's room and knocked at the door.

"Akiye, are you and Kako in there with Gen?" he asked. There was no answer.

"Akiye?" said Takumi as he once again tried to knock at the door. There was still no answer so Takumi open the door and walked in to see the room empty as well!

"What the…!" said Takumi as he turned and ran out of the apartment and down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator.

"Oh hello sir," said the doorman when Takumi got to the lobby.

"Did you see my girls leave?" said Takumi.

"Yes a little while ago with that other young lady that came home with you, they said they were going to her house and that it was all right with you," said the doorman.

"Something's not right about this," said Takumi, "Akiye wouldn't just up and leave without saying something to me, especially if she was taking Gen!"

He pulled out his cell phone and called the mansion.

"Suoh Mansion Number 2, Miss Shima speaking how can I help you?" asked Shima.

"Hello this Takumi Usui," said Takumi.

"Ah Master Usui, how can I help you?" asked Shima.

"Are my daughters there?" asked Takumi.

"No, they were here briefly when they arrived to pick up young Miss Setsuna and go to the park together. One of our maids is with them," said Shima.

'This still doesn't seem right,' thought Takumi.

"I could call the maid and ask her to bring the girls homes for you if you wish," said Shima.

"Yes please do," said Takumi.

"I don't know where they went, I really don't! I just let go of the stroller for a brief second to try and paid for the ice cream and next thing I know the two older ones are taking off with the babies!" the maid said to the driver.

"Calm down, calm down, they probably couldn't have gone too far with the stroller," said the driver.

"I don't even know how I lost them!" said the maid.

"It's crowded, it's easy for them to get lost," said the driver, "I tell you what, I'll just walk drive around to see if I can find them, hopefully they aren't trying to leave the park," said the driver, "And in the mean time you just keep walking around to see if you find them."

"Okay, okay," said the maid. Just then the phone started to ring.

"It's the mansion, it must Shima, oh crud!" said the maid as she answered the phone, "Madam?"

"Hello, would you please bring so kind as to take young Mistress Akiye and Gen home, they're father requested it," said Shima.

"Oh my god!" said the maid.

"Is there a problem?" asked Shima.

"I'm so sorry Madam, but I LOST THE CHILDREN!" the maid shouted making everyone look over at her.

"It's all right folks," said the driver.

"I peg your pardon?" asked Shima.

"I LOST THEM, I LOOK AWAY FOR A MINTUE AND LOST THEM!" said the maid.

"Oh dear,"

"There some missing children?"

"Yes there are some missing children, if any one sees two little girls pushing a stroller with two babies, please let us know," said the driver.

"I'M SO SORRY MADAM I DIDN'T MEANT TO!" said the maid.

"Calm Down, Get A Hold Of Yourself!" said Shima, "There Two Small Children Pushing A Stroller, They Couldn't Have Gotten Too Far, Besides This Isn't The First Time Miss Kako Has Tried Something Like This!"

"Kako, don't you think we should figure out where we're going, I'm getting tired," said Akiye.

"Yeah me too," said Kako.

"Where could we go?" asked Akiye.

Kako thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Do you really think that our mommies and daddies aren't going to miss us?" asked Akiye.

"They will, but they'll get over it once they have the better babies Great-Grandmother likes," said Kako.

"I don't understand why Great-Grandmother doesn't like us," said Akiye, "I mean my grandmother likes me. And our grandfather seems to like us."

"Yeah, Grandpa likes us, and my Grand Ranka likes me too," said Kako.

"Who?" asked Akiye.

"My Mommy's daddy, he likes to dress up like a girl so we just call him Grand instead of Grandma or Grandpa," said Kako. Then she gave off a sad sigh.

"I should say good-by to him first before we leave," said Kako as she turned down a street.

"Can we go say good-by to my grandma and aunt then too?" asked Akiye.

"Sure, this way first to Grand Ranka's bar," said Kako.

"Okay," said Akiye.

"I can't believe they all ran away," said Misaki as she sat on the couch at the mansion.

"This is awful, this is just awful!" said Tamaki as he paced around the room.

"What, what's wrong, what happened?" asked Haruhi as she came running into the room.

"Haruhi isn't awful, the girls they all ran away!" said Tamaki.

"Again?" asked Haruhi.

"Again?" said Misaki.

"Yeah, Shizue has said or done things to Kako to make her feel like she should run away before. Of course this is the first time she's taken her sister with her. But she'll still probably do what she does always," said Haruhi.

"And what's that?" asked Misaki.

"Go say good-by to my dad who will get her to stay at the bar long enough for us to come and get her," said Haruhi, "We should just hang tight until he calls. They'll either be going to the bar or to his apartment."

Ranka sat comfortably doing his nails when he heard a knock at his door.

"Now who could that be?" he said as he got up and walked to the door, "Kako!"

"Hi Grand Ranka," said Kako as she stood in the front of the door holding Setsuna with Akiye standing next to her holding Gen.

"What are you doing here with your sister and who's your lovely friend?" asked Ranka.

"These are my cousins Akiye and Gen," said Kako.

"Oh the new cousins, how nice," said Ranka.

"We just came by to say good-by," said Kako.

"Good-by?" asked Ranka, "Are you running away again?"

"Yeah, Great-Grandmother really doesn't want me now," said Kako.

"She doesn't really want me either," said Akiye.

"I see, will would the two of you and your sisters like to come in for some cookies real fast before you leave forever?" asked Ranka.

"Okay," said the girls as they walked into the apartment.

"Here you go, you just enjoy these and watch some TV and rest up," said Ranka as he brought the cookies in and placed them on the table for the girls, "I'll be right back with some sippy cups for your sisters." He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Suoh Mansion Number2 Madam Shima speaking," said Shima.

"Hello Shima," said Ranka.

"Oh hello Ranka," said Shima.

"Just thought I'd let you know, I have four runaways in my apartment," said Ranka.

"Thank you Ranka," said Shima.

She walked into the room where all the parents were sitting anxiously.

"I have just received a call from your father Mistress Haruhi, it seems the children are at his apartment," said Shima.

"Se I told you, let's go get them," said Haruhi.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So where are you planning on running away this time?" asked Ranka as he sat back down at the table with the girls.

"We don't know yet," said Kako.

"Oh, any ideas?" asked Ranka.

"Mmm, no," said Kako.

"Oh," said Ranka, "Well won't your mommies and daddies be sad if you all leave?"

"Yes, but then they'll have to other kids that Great-Grandmother will like," said Kako.

"Oh," said Ranka.

'That woman again,' he thought.

"That's too bad, because I actually like you and don't want to see you leave," said Ranka.

"I like you too Grand Ranka, and that's why I made sure to come say good-by to you," said Kako.

"And we still have to go say good-by to my grandma and aunt," said Akiye.

"Won't your grandmother and aunt miss you Akiye?" asked Ranka.

"Probably, I don't want to say good-by to them, I didn't good-by to Mommy and Daddy," said Akiye.

"I didn't either," said Kako, "But it's for the best."

"Kako isn't your Grandmother Anne-Sophie coming into town next week for a visit?" asked Ranka.

"Oh yeah!" said Kako, "I almost forgot!"

"You'll miss her if you leave won't you?" asked Ranka.

"Yeah!" said Kako.

"So maybe running away wouldn't be the best idea," said Ranka.

"Maybe," said Kako.

"Well eat some more cookies and think about it some more okay?" said Ranka.

"Okay," said Kako.

Akiye picked up a cookie and looked around the room when she saw a picture of Kako's parents as younger people with all their friends in uniforms.

"Why is Aunt Haruhi wearing a boy's uniform in that picture?" she asked.

"Oh you mean this picture," said Ranka as he grabbed the picture.

"Mommy was poor as a kid so she had to pretend to be a boy to pay Daddy back for breaking a vase," said Kako.

"That's a polite way of putting it," said Ranka.

Akiye looked at the picture of the seven friends all looking really happy.

"Did Aunt Haruhi like going to Ouran?" she asked.

"Well there were some down sides, but it was a good experience for the most part," said Ranka.

"She wasn't forced to go was she?" asked Akiye.

"No she wanted to go willingly," said Ranka.

"I'm being forced to go," said Akiye.

"Oh really," said Ranka.

"And I don't really want to be forced to give up my old school, it's nice," said Akiye.

"Oh I understand it wouldn't be fun to be forced to go to a strange new place. Have you ever been to the school?" asked Ranka.

"No," said Akiye.

"Well you can't really judge a place if you haven't been there yet have you?" asked Ranka.

"I guess not," said Akiye.

"You should come and see it, you should come and see it!" said Kako.

"But she couldn't if ran away right?" said Ranka.

Kako eyes got really wide.

"You're right!" she said, "Now I don't know what to do!"

"I think I know what, don't run away," said Ranka.

"But what about Great-Grandmother?" asked Kako.

"What about her, this is one person vs., lets see, your mommies and daddies, me, your other grandfather, your grandmothers, your aunt Akiye, and all of your uncles Kako, and all of your friends. That's a lot more people that would want you to stay, vs. that one person that doesn't seem to want you stay, I'd say there's a lot more people that would want you to stay if you asked me," said Ranka.

Akiye and Kako looked at each other.

"Yeah," they both said.

Just then they heard the door bell ringing reputably followed by loud bangs at the door.

"Is someone trying to break in?" asked Akiye.

"Grand, did you rat us out again?" asked Kako.

Ranka smiled and shrugged his shoulders before getting up and walking over to the door.

"Hold on you stupid idiot," he said as he opened the door.

"Ranka, where are they?" shouted Tamaki.

"Oh let's see, they could be in the hot tube, the sauna with the gorgous men," said Ranka.

"WHAT?" said Tamaki.

"They're in the living room brainless," said Ranka.

"Dad," said Haruhi.

"I take it Haruhi's dad's not too fond of you Tamaki?" asked Takumi.

"Well we have some issues," said Tamaki.

"Well what would your opinion be of boy if the first time you saw he had your daughter spayed on the floor?" asked Ranka.

Misaki and Takumi both looked at each other.

"It wasn't like that!" said Tamaki.

"It's true it wasn't," said Haruhi.

"I take it this is the new brother?" asked Ranka.

"Oh yeah, Dad this is Tamaki's brother Takumi Usui and his wife Misaki. This is my Dad Ryoji, but everyone calls him Ranka," said Haruhi.

"Hi Mr. Fujioka, thanks for letting us know where are girls were," said Misaki.

"Oh it was no problem and please feel free to call me Ranka," said Ranka, "Please come in."

Tamaki raced into the apartment to the living room.

"KAKO!" he said as he scooped her up in his arms, "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Calm down you dimwit!" said Ranka as he came up and smacked him upside the head, "And put her down."

"Akiye!" said Misaki as she and Takumi ran into the room too.

"Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy," said Akiye sheepishly.

"You had us so worried!" said Misaki as she walked over to her and hugged her.

"And I cannot I get over the fact that you took your baby sister with you!" said Misaki as she picked up Gen.

"You too Kako, what were you thinking this time?" said Haruhi as she came over and picked up Setsuna.

"That Great-Grandmother didn't want us so it'd be best if we all left so you could have different kids that'd she like," said Kako.

The five adult all groaned.

"Kako, we've been over this haven't we? We love you and could never want to replace you or your sister!" said Haruhi.

"Same with us Akiye," said Misaki.

"Akiye's not at fault here," said Kako, "I made her come."

"No, I came on my own, I just didn't want to be around the mean lady or get forced to go to a new school," said Akiye.

"Oh honey," said Misaki.

"But Mr. Fujioka convinced me that I shouldn't judge a place I haven't even seen," said Akiye, "And if Aunt Haruhi can enjoy going there pretending to be a boy then I can try it too!"

"Oh that's great honey," said Haruhi.

"So we're going to give it a try after all?" asked Takumi.

"Yes," said Akiye.

"Good, maybe we can go and see it tomorrow after school," said Takumi.

"Yeah you should!" said Kako.

"I'll make sure to give you a grand tour!" said Tamaki.

"Can't wait," said Takumi.

"Kako we have been over this and over this, it is dangerous for a little girl your age to be running around by herself, and it was extremely dangerous to take your baby sister with her!" said Haruhi after the family got home.

"I'm sorry, but everything is getting crazy because of _her_," said Kako.

Haruhi sighed.

"I know that woman has a way making everything and everyone around her miserable, but Kako running away doesn't solve anything. I could have tired running away after I broke that vase instead of staying to pay if off," said Haruhi.

"Uncle Kyoya said he would have had his private police force hunt you down," said Kako.

"Yes there was that, but even if that wasn't the case, I wouldn't have run away. Nothing can be achieved from running away from your problems okay?" said Haruhi.

"Then why would we move away?" asked Kako.

"That's a good question, and I don't know the answer, maybe it would be for the best if we stayed," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Kako.

"It was never certain we were going to move and now I'm thinking it's most likely we won't," said Haruhi.

Kako smiled brightly.

"But you promise me that you won't run away again, especially with your little sister," said Haruhi.

"I won't," said Kako.

"Promise?" said Haruhi.

"Promise," said Kako.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Huh you don't think we should move?" asked Tamaki as he and Haruhi got ready for bed.

"I'm sorry Tamaki but yeah, I don't think moving away would be the best option," said Haruhi.

"But why?" asked Tamaki.

"Because despite your grandmother we do have roots here, we have people that love and care about us here, a lot more than we do in France. All we have really in France is your mother. I mean don't get me wrong I love your mother and love getting to see her, but there are more people here that love us and don't want to see us leave. Plus Kako really doesn't want to leave either. She's happy here and it'd be cruel to make her have to leave don't you think?" said Haruhi.

"I guess," said Tamaki.

Haruhi looked over at him, he looked really disappointed.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Tamaki.

"Liar, Tamaki what's the matter?" asked Haruhi.

"I just, I guess I…," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"It's Mother," said Tamaki.

"What about her?" asked Haruhi with concern.

"Apparently her health's starting to not do so well again," said Tamaki.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"She's getting more and more sick, even more then when I was a child growing up. The doctors are saying she's in really bad shape," said Tamaki.

Haruhi gasped.

"And that was one of the reasons I was thinking we should move to France, so we could be closer to her," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki I'm sorry I didn't know," said Haruhi.

"I only found out recently myself," said Tamaki, "It was also the reason I convinced her to come and see us next week, to try and see if we could either convince her to stay here with us or put more thought about moving to France with her."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "Do you think she'd want to stay here?"

"She might, the only reason she hadn't really moved here before after her health started to improve was because my grandmother still didn't like the idea of her being here," said Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed.

"Tamaki, I wouldn't mind having to move to France and I'm sure Kako would get over it eventually. If this is what you really think is for the best then I will support it," said Haruhi.

"Thanks Haruhi, but let's see what happens first about trying to get her to stay here with us," said Tamaki.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she leaned over and kissed Tamaki.

"By Dad, off to school," said Yasu as he ran past his dad.

"By," said Kaoru.

Then he took a whiff.

"Hand on a second," he said, "What is that smell?"

"Etsuyo maybe?" said Yasu.

"She's still upstairs," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, you know how sticky she can get," said Yasu.

"Yasu are wearing cologne?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh well…" Yasu shrugged his shoulders.

"And what's all this gel doing in your hair?" said Kaoru as he played with his son's hair.

"Dad, knock it off, I got to get to school," said Yasu as he ran off towards to the door.

"Hold it," said Kaoru as he grabbed the back of his son's shirt and dragged him back, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to look my best so that Akiye Usui will feel more comfortable when she comes and see Ouran today, that's all," said Yasu as he tired to get out of his father's grip.

"Really?" said Kaoru as he held on tight onto to his son's shirt.

"Yes," said Yasu.

"Well aren't you the little gentleman," said Kaoru

"Yeah and I really need to get to school Dad," said Yasu.

"What happen to calling me daddy?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm six years old Dad, I'm too old for that," said Yasu.

"Hmm, okay," said Kaoru with a smirk, "You know maybe me and Uncle Hikaru should come by after school when Akiye Usui comes to help show her a good time too."

"No!" said Yasu.

"No?" said Kaoru.

"I mean, you don't have to come, Uncle Tamaki will be there and so will her father and even her mother," said Yasu.

"Oh, got to make a good impression on the parents huh?" asked Kaoru as he patted Yasu's head. "You got way too much gel in your hair."

Yasu groaned.

"Yasu, tell me, do you have some sort of crush of this girl?" asked Kaoru.

"I just want her to feel good about going to Ouran after what Kimi did to her," said Yasu.

"Uh-hu, your uncle and I are so going to be there," said Kaoru.

"No!" said Yasu.

"Yes we are, now get to school," said Kaoru as he shoved Yasu out the door towards the waiting car.

"Oh," Yasu moaned.

"Mommy, Daddy is this really a school?" said Akiye as she and her family walked up to the front gate of the school.

"I guess," said Misaki.

"It's, big!" said Akiye.

"Yeah it isn't it," said Takumi.

"You know, it actually looks a little more welcoming then Miyabigaoka," said Misaki, "Ever if it is awfully pink."

"Yeah it is really pink," said Akiye, "What is with this school and pink?"

Takumi shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean first the uniform and now this?" said Akiye.

"Well, maybe wearing the pink uniform won't be so bad," said Takumi.

"As appose to what?" asked Misaki.

"That," said Takumi pointing across to another building where a bunch of older kids were walking out.

"What the hell are those girls wearing?" said Misaki.

"I think those are the high school uniforms" asked Takumi.

"I'll have to wear that when I get to high school!" said Akiye. "No wonder Aunt Haruhi was so willing to pretend to be a boy."

"Let's go, if I know Tamaki, he'll get worried if we're late," said Takumi as the family walked towards the elementary building.

"Akiye you came!" said Chiyo as she ran up and hugged her.

"Uh hi Chiyo," said Akiye.

"Hi Akiye!" said Kako running up to her too, "I'm so glad you came for the tour!"

"Yeah me too," said Akiye.

"Hi Akiye," said Kimi walking up to her with a smile.

"Hi Kimi," said Akiye timidly.

Then she started to sniff around.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

"Uh hi," said Yasu walking up to her. Akiye couldn't help but wrinkle her nose.

"Did you fall or something?" she asked.

Kaoru had to fight the urge not to burst. Hikaru didn't do so well.

"Your kid's not making too good of an impression is he?" he said.

"As appose to yours?" said Kaoru.

"Okay good point," said Hikaru.

"No, I didn't fall its cologne," said Yasu.

"Oh, sorry," said Akiye.

"It's actually the latest sent in Italy," said Yasu.

"Oh that's nice, excuse me," said Akiye politely as she walked over to Kako.

Yasu groaned.

"Dad do I smell that bad?" he asked walking up to Kaoru.

"Well uh…," said Kaoru

"If you don't want to shower get the gel out of your hair you might as well wash the cologne off kid," said Hikaru.

Yasu moaned.

"Let's go, let's go there's so much to see," said Kako.

"Yasu you better stay to the back," said Kimi shoving her cousin back.

"I don't smell like this!" said Yasu.

Kaoru was starting to feel bad for his son.

"Maybe when we're done with touring the elementary school we can go see the high school building," he said to Yasu.

"Why?" asked Yasu.

"Well maybe we should show Akiye something really special," said Kaoru.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"And that was the junior high school building, shall we move on to the high school building?" asked Tamaki as he and the group walked out of one building and over to the other.

"Everything is very big and impressive," said Misaki.

"Kind of too big," said Akiye.

"It's okay you'll have me to help you look around," said Kako.

"Thanks," said Akiye.

"So Akiye do you think you'd like to give Ouran a try?" asked Tamaki.

"Hmm maybe," said Akiye, "I'm feeling a little bit better about it."

"Oh good," said Tamaki, "Now once we finish with our tour of the high school building we have to show you something special."

"That actually sounds scary," said Misaki.

"It's not that bad," said Hikaru as they walked among the corridors

The group soon found themselves in front a pair of big pink doors.

"An abandon music room, what's so special about this?" asked Misaki.

"It's not just any room," said Kaoru.

"This is where we use to hold our host club," said Hikaru as they opened the door for everyone.

"Come on Akiye, you got to come in and see this!" said Kako as she dragged Akiye into the room, "Isn't it so pretty?"

"Yeah and it's pink too," said Akiye.

"So this was your famous club room huh?" asked Misaki as they watched the kids run around the room.

She looked over at an empty pedestal.

"I take it that's where Haruhi broke that vase?" she asked.

"Yep, and made her work it off," said Kaoru.

"Don't you think you were being a little bit hard on her?" asked Misaki.

"Well it was either that or we make her our dog," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Misaki.

"And back here was where they kept all of their old costumes for their cos. Play," said Kako as she lead her cousin over to the changing rooms.

"What kind of costumes did they have?" asked Akiye.

"Oh lots, lots and lots," said Yasu coming up behind them, "Our dad's were the main suppliers."

"Cool," said Akiye.

"And someday when we're all old enough, I'm going to restart up the club as a co-ed Host and Hostess Club!" said Kako proudly, "And we're all going to be members right?"

"Right!" said all of her friends.

"You can be in the club too Akiye!" said Kako.

"We'll see," said Akiye.

"Hey do you think they still have the piano here, they did last time!" said Kako as she ran to another part of the room.

Her friends all followed her too.

"What's so special about the piano?" asked Akiye.

"Kako and her father are quite the piano players," said Yasu.

"Oh," said Akiye.

"Do you play anything?" asked Yasu.

"Hmm no, not any music instruments," said Akiye, "I am on my school's soccer team though."

"You play soccer?" asked Akiye.

"And baseball, and basketball and swimming and I take aikido lessons," said Akiye.

"Wow, you're quite the skilled athlete," said Yasu.

"So are my parents," said Akiye, "What about you?"

"I'm good at sports but I'm not on any of the teams here," said Yasu, "I like drawing mostly."

"Yeah, like what?" asked Akiye.

"Well let's see," said Yasu as he pulled out his sketch book and started to draw something.

"Wow, I didn't realize what a talented piano player your daughter was Tamaki," said Misaki as they all stood near by listing to her play.

"Yes, I went and taught her everything myself," said Tamaki.

"Really?" asked Misaki.

"Oh yes," said Tamaki, "Do you play Takumi?"

"I know a little," said Takumi.

"Do you want to play something for us Tamaki?" asked Misaki.

"Sure as soon Kako's done," said Tamaki.

"Hey Hikaru, do you know where Yasu is?" asked Kaoru.

"I think he might still be in the changing rooms," said Hikaru.

"Oh," said Kaoru.

"Akiye must be there too," said Hikaru.

"I should go check on them then," said Kaoru as he quickly ran over to the rooms.

"Here you go," said Yasu as he showed Akiye the picture of the flower he drew.

"Wow that's real pretty," said Akiye.

"Thanks, it usually helps when I have something to inspire me," said Yasu.

Akiye couldn't help but blush a little at that comment.

"Well it's real nice," she said as she handed the picture back to him.

"No you can keep it," said Yasu.

"Oh well thank you," said Akiye.

"So do you think you're willing to give Ouran a new try?" asked Yasu.

"Yeah, I do feel a little batter now that I got to see it and that Kimi went and apologies to me," said Akiye, "I guess she's not too bad huh?"

"No she just over protective of her friends," said Yasu, "And if you two becomes friends she'll act the same way around anyone that would try to get close to you."

"Oh great," said Akiye.

"Do you have a lot of friends at your old school?" asked Yasu.

"A few," said Akiye.

"Any, boyfriends?" Yasu asked sheepishly.

"Uh no," said Akiye.

"So you don't have any boys that are your friends?" asked Yasu.

"No really," said Akiye.

"Would you ever want to have boys be your friends?" asked Yasu.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind being your friend," said Akiye.

"REALLY?" said Yasu excitedly.

"Sure, you and all those other nice boys I met before," said Akiye.

Yasu smiled brightly.

"So since you never had any boy as friends back at your school, I bet that means you've never been kissed huh?" he asked.

"Um no," said Akiye.

'Why does his smile suddenly look evil? 'She thought.

"So if I were to give you a kiss now, it would be your first?" asked Yasu as he moved closer to her.

"Uh yeah," said Akiye.

Before she knew what was happing, Yasu leaned over and kissed her, right on the cheek.

Akiye blushed deep red.

"So how was it?" he asked.

"It was sweet," said Akiye smiling brightly.

"Maybe someday I'll give you a real first kiss," said Yasu.

"Maybe," said Akiye.

Neither one saw Kaoru standing out side the changing room smirking.

'My son the romantic, how about that?' he thought.

"So Akiye what did you think about Ouran?" asked Takumi once the family got home.

"It's big and it's pink, but on the hold, it's nice, I like it there and I think I am ready to really try and go there," said Akiye as she danced around the room.

"Well that's good," said Misaki.

"Uh-hu, I think I'm going to try my uniform on," said Akiye as she danced down the hall.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Misaki.

"Hmm, I'm sure but something tells me that Hitachiin boy Yasu may have given her a real reason to want to go to Ouran," said Takumi.

"What?" asked Misaki.

"Never mind," said Takumi.

Akiye studied herself in the mirror.

"It's still pretty pink, but it's not too bad I guess," she said to herself. She flopped down onto the bed thinking about that kiss on her cheek.

"I really do think that Ouran maybe worth going to after all," she said as she sighed happily and hugged Yasu's picture to her heart.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mother!" Tamaki smiled brightly as her walking to him.

"Rene!" she said happily as she hugged her precious son tight.

"I'm so glad to see you, how was your flight?" asked Tamaki.

"Very nice, even though I slept during most of it," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh," said Tamaki.

"It was nothing Rene, I sleep during many flights," said Anne-Sophie, "Now come along, lets get home; I want to see Haruhi and my granddaughters."

"Grand-mere!" Kako shouted happily the minute Tamaki and Anne-Sophie got out of the car as she came running out the front door.

"Kako!" said Anne-Sophie as she hugged her granddaughter tight. "Oh my goodness you're so gotten so big, next time I see you'll probably be a grown woman ready to make me a great-grandmother!"

"Let's hope not," said Tamaki.

"Oh René, you'll have to let her grow up someday, her and Setsuna," said Anne-Sophie, "Speaking of which?"

"Right here," said Haruhi as she walked out the door with Setsuna.

"Oh my precious Setsuna, you're getting too big too!" said Anne-Sophie as she held Setsuna in her arms.

Setsuna smiled happily at her.

"Hello Haruhi," said Anne-Sophie as she went and hugged her.

"Hi Ann-Sophie," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi when are going to start calling me Mother?" asked Anne-Sophie.

Haruhi sighed.

'What is wrong with Tamaki's family' she thought.

"Come in, you must be tired from your trip," said Haruhi as she lead Anne-Sophie into the house.

"Oh I'm fine, I slept during most of it," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"It's nothing," said Anne-Sophie, "I'm fine."

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki who looked assured.

"Come I want to get caught up with what's going on with your lives," said Anne-Sophie as she walked to a near by room and sat down.

"My cousins came to visit the school and now she's feeling better about coming to my school!" said Kako happily.

"Oh that's wonderful," said Anne-Sophie, "How's that going by the way?"

"It's going okay," said Haruhi.

"So what is this new brother like?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"He's nice, him and his family," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's good," said Anne-Sophie, "Am I going to get to meet them anytime soon?"

"I'm sure we can arrange that," said Haruhi.

"I'll go call right now!" said Kako.

"Uh Kako," said Haruhi.

"Oh just let her go," Tamaki.

"Hey guess what this Friday is?" asked Misaki looking over the calendar.

"What?" asked Akiye as she walked over to her mother.

"They're having that Grandmother's day in the park," said Misaki.

"Oh can we go with Grandma again?" asked Akiye.

"Oh I'm sure we can arrange that," said Misaki.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Akiye, "Hello."

"Akiye guess what!" said Kako.

"What?" asked Akiye.

"My Grand-mere is here!" said Kako.

"Grand-mere?" said Akiye.

"My grandmother," said Kako.

"Oh," said Akiye, "That's nice."

"She wants to meet you too, when do you want to come over?" asked Kako.

"Huh?" said Akiye.

"Here," said Takumi as he took the phone, "Kako can I talk to your mom or dad real fast?"

Akiye stood and watch her daddy talk on the phone.

After a while he turned and asked, "So who wants to go pay a visit to the Suoh mansion to meet Uncle Tamaki's mother?"

"The good mansion?" asked Akiye.

"Yes the good mansion," said Takumi.

"I guess if they want us to come over," said Misaki.

"Well be there," said Takumi as he hung up.

Akiye, Akiye come in and meet my Grand-mere!" said Kako as she dragged her into the room after the family got to the mansion.

"Grand-mere, this is my new cousin," said Kako.

"Oh my, she's pretty," said Anne-Sophie.

"Thank you," said Akiye.

"Mother, this is my brother Takumi, his wife Misaki and their other daughter Gen," said Tamaki.

Anne-Sophie stood up and walked over to Takumi.

"So you're my son's half brother who's know going to be the next head of the Suoh Family huh?" she said.

"Yes ma'am," said Takumi.

She started at Anne-Sophie long and hard. Takumi wasn't sure what to do when suddenly the woman reached up and hugged him tight.

"Oh you seem like such a handsome young man! I can't believe Rene had a brother all this time and we didn't know about it! If I had known about you I would have made sure to try and get you to come and live with us after your mother died, so you and Rene could have grown up together," said Anne-Sophie.

"Hmm, that's nice of you," said Takumi.

"I hope you don't feel any ill will towards me since it was because of me your mother never said anything to your father before you were born," said Anne-Sophie.

"No, I don't, and from what I've read in those letters, neither did my mother," said Takumi.

"Oh thank you," said Anne-Sophie as she hugged him again.

"I hope you bear no ill will towards me since I'm taking away the position from your son who had to all but give you up so he could take it and make sure you stay healthy," said Takumi.

"Oh no, I know that woman is full of it," said Anne-Sophie, "And I know all the Walker family, my family use to deal with them, but then when our business first started to loose numbers, they up and abandoned us even after all those years of faithful service. And that's what really caused us to fail."

"I'm sorry," said Takumi.

"Its okay, from what I've heard you're not a thing like them, you seem to be more like my son," said Anne-Sophie.

"Thank you," said Takumi.

"Just a bit more mellowed out," said Haruhi and Misaki.

"So how long are you going to be in town for Ms. Grantaine?" asked Misaki.

"I'm not sure, my son keeps telling me about these wonderful things he wants to do with me while I'm here, so I could be here for a while," said Anne-Sophie.

"So will you be here on Friday?" asked Akiye.

"Yes," said Anne-Sophie.

"You should come to Grandmother's day in the park near our building then, Gen and I are going with our grandmother," said Akiye.

"Oh that does sound like fun," said Anne-Sophie.

"Yeah!" said Kako.

"Um Mother maybe you shouldn't push yourself," said Tamaki, "All our activities were going to be happing inside remember?"

"Oh Tamaki, I'm and I'll be fine at this thing at the park,"

"Are you sick madam?" asked Akiye.

"No, just not as healthy as I've been before," said Anne-Sophie.

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki who looked nervous.

"Maybe its best you didn't go," she said.

"Oh come on, I'm a grown woman and can take care of myself," said Anne-Sophie.

"Plus my grandmother's a nurse, if you get sick she can take care of you," said Akiye.

"Akiye," said Misaki.

"There you go, everything will just be fine," said Anne-Sophie.

"But Mother…," said Tamaki.

"Rene, my decision is made, I'm going to this Grandmother's thing and I will have a good time with my granddaughters!" said Anne-Sophie boldly.

"She's definitely Tamaki's mother," said Misaki.

"Yep," said Takumi.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Anne-Sophie stood in front of the many different booths that stood in front of them in awe!

Minkao looked at them confused.

"Uh Grandmother, remember what I told you," Akiye whispered to her.

"Oh right," said Minkao, "Shall we go?"

"Oh yes this is just too wonderful, I've never been to a commoner's grandparent's event like this before!" said Anne-Sophie as she and Minkao pushed their two strollers towards the booths.

"Grand-mere look over there, they have a booth where you can get your picture with your grandmother!" said Kako pointing at one.

"Oh, that looks wonderful!" said Anne-Sophie as she pushed Setsuna's stroller over to the booth.

"You want to get one too Grandma?" asked Akiye as they followed.

"Sure I'd love to," said Minkao.

"Will you look at these pictures; they're so cute and similar yet different," said Anne-Sophie as she held up her picture for Minkao.

"Yes, it is," said Minkao, "This must be real nice getting to spend time with your granddaughters likes this huh Ms. Grantaine?"

"Yes it's so nice getting to spend time with them," said Anne-Sophie, "I envy you, you're so lucky getting to see your children and grandchildren whenever you want to."

"Have you ever thought about moving to Japan to be closer your son and his family?" asked Minkao.

"All the time but, I know she wouldn't like it," said Anne-Sophie.

"You mean your son's grandmother and Takumi's grandmother?" asked Minkao.

"Yes," said Anne-Sophie softly.

"Why do you always put up with her and the way she treats you?" asked Minkao.

"Mainly out of guilt, I did sleep with her married son and caused him to leave the woman she arranged for him to marry," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh I see," said Minkao.

"I mean people think she's harsh but at the same time, she was hurt by what I did with her son and I could understand her wanting to be mad at me," said Anne-Sophie.

"You are such a kind and understanding woman Ms. Grantaine," said Minkao.

"Please feel free to call me Anne-Sophie," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh thank you, you're too kind," said Minkao. Then she saw Anne-Sophie gently clenching her chest.

"Everything all okay?" asked Minkao.

"Yes just got a little winded that's all," said Anne-Sophie.

"Do you need some water or something?" asked Minkao.

"No I'm fine, let's go see another booth," said Anne-Sophie as she pushed Setsuna's stroller down the path.

Grand-mere, look at those cute pink bunnies!" said Kako.

"Oh those are so cute!" said Anne-Sophie.

"I like that purple one," said Akiye.

"Oh and look at those white and yellow ones," said Anne-Sophie, "Shall we get one for the girls?"

"Sorry ma'am but you have to play the game in order to get one," said the person running the booth.

"Oh, well how do you play?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Well all you have to do is knock over those bottles with the ball, three balls a dollar," said the both runner.

"Oh please let me try," said Anne-Sophie as she paid and tried to throw the ball, only it didn't got too far.

"Oh dear, I guess my throwing arm isn't as good as it use to be," said Anne-Sophie.

"May I try?" asked Akiye as she grabbed another ball and threw it, knocking one of the piles of bottle.

"Nice toss there young lady, now didn't you say you'd like the purple bunny?" asked the vender.

"Yes please," said Akiye as the vender handed her the bunny.

"Okay think you can try to hit the other pile?" asked the vender handing the last ball to Akiye.

"Sure," said Akiye as she threw and hit it easily.

"You got a good arm there kid," said the vender, "So what color bunny will you like this time?"

"Um can I get the pink one for my cousin?" asked Akiye.

"Sure," said the vender kindly as she grabbed the pink bunny and handed the pink bunny to Kako.

"Thank you Akiye," said Kako.

"Do you want to try again to win a bunny for your sister and cousin?" asked Minkao.

"Sure," said Akiye.

"Here let me," said Anne-Sophie as she laid down another dollar down.

"Can I try one?" asked Kako.

"Sure," said Akiye handing her a ball.

Kako threw and only hit one bottle.

"Oh nice try," said the vender as she set the pile back up.

"Think you can knock over this one again?" she asked Akiye handing her another ball.

"I'll try," said Akiye as she threw the ball and knocked down the pile.

"Nice, what color bunny should we get this time?" asked the vender.

"Um, can we get the yellow one for my sister?" asked Akiye.

"Of course," said the vender as she handed the yellow bunny to Minkao who put it into Gen's stroller. Gen immediately hugged it tight.

"And you still got one more ball, think you can wind one for the other baby?" asked the vender handing the last ball to Akiye.

Akiye threw the ball and it hit the other pile hitting them all.

"Very nice, I take you'll take the white one," said vender as she handed it to Akiye who put it into Gen's stroller.

"Thank you very much," said Akiye to the vender.

"Sure have a good day with your grandmothers," said the vender with a smile.

"You were really good at throwing that ball Akiye," said Anne-Sophie as they walked past the other booths.

"Yeah, I like playing sports like Daddy," said Akiye.

"Yes, Takumi is a very talented athlete, and it seems like he's passing it on to his daughter," said Minkao.

"Oh just like how my Rene past on his love of music to his daughter!" said Anne-Sophie.

"Rene?" asked Minkao.

"That's what my son was called in France, he only really goes by Tamaki here in Japan," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh, I see, well I think it's a very nice name," said Minkao.

Then she noticed Anne-Sophie started to look a little bit more flustered.

"Ms. Grantaine, er Anne-Sophie are you all right?" she asked.

"No I'm fine, just a little tired," said Anne-Sophie, "Um Akiye, Kako would you like to go ahead and get something to eat? I think I saw some booths with some cotton candy."

She quickly gave them both some money and the two ran off to a nearby booth.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Minkao.

"Yes I'm fine, I just fine," said Anne-Sophie.

"Well there then," said Minkao walking to another stand, "Would you like a candy apple?"

"Oh that looks delicious," said Anne-Sophie who took it and sat down on a nearby bench. Minkao sat down next to her with her own candy apple.

"Mmm this is so good, commoners know how to make such great food!" said Anne-Sophie.

Minkao giggled.

"Have you ever had a candy apple before?" she asked.

"Only once in a great while," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh really, I usually make sure to get at least one whenever I come to one these things, I love these things," said Minkao.

"I can understand why," said Anne-Sophie as she took another bite of her apple.

Minkao was about to take another bit herself when she started to notice Anne-Sophie's face was starting to look a little red and she was clenching her chest again.

"Anne-Sophie, are you all right?" asked Minkao.

"I'm fine, I, I just got a little winded again that's all," said Anne-Sophie.

But from what Minkao could see the poor woman next to her was having a hard time breathing!

"Are you sure you're all right, do you need to go home?" she asked.

"No, no, that's not necessarily," Anne-Sophie tried to say in between pants.

"Grand-mere?" asked Kako as she and Akiye walked up to their grandmothers with their cotton candy, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine honey," said Anne-Sophie.

"You don't look so well ma'am," said Akiye.

"Oh dear please I'm fine," said Anne-Sophie.

Suddenly she started to cough hard.

"Grand-mere?" said Kako.

"Kako can get a hold of your driver?" asked Minkao.

"Sure," said Kako as she pulled out her phone.

A few minutes later her chauffer came running up to them.

"Thank you, help me to help her stand," said Minkao.

"Oh course Madam!" said the driver.

"Akiye, Kako, can you help push your sisters to the car?" asked Minkao.

"Yes grandmother," said Akiye.

"Of course we can," said Kako as each grabbed their sisters' strollers and followed the three adults to the car.

"Please stop worrying about me, I, I, I think I'll be okay," said Anne-Sophie as everyone piled into the car.

"I'm sorry Anne-Sophie, but I don't believe you are, I think we need to take you to the hospital," said Minkao.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mother?" said Tamaki as he hastily opened the door to his mother's room.

"Mr. Suoh, shh, she's asleep," said Minkao coming up next to him and grabbing him by his shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing her here and for call us Mrs. Ayuzawa," said Haruhi.

"Oh it was no big deal, I'm sorry if I scared you," said Minkao.

"It's no big deal," said Haruhi as she watched Tamaki walk over to his mother's bed side and gently take her hand.

"Did the doctors say anything about her condition?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm no, they went and did some work on the minute we got here," said Minkao, "and then she fell asleep with the medicine they gave her."

Haruhi nodded before looking back into the room where Tamaki sat next to his mother holding her hand. "Where are the girls?"

"Another nurse friend is watching them in the cafeteria," said Minkao.

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi.

"Actually they're not," said Misaki, "We were just there and none of the girls where there."

"They're not?" said Haruhi. She thought about it for a moment. "I think I have an idea where they are."

"So this is a V.I.P room huh?" asked Akiye as she looked around. "How did we get to use this room?"

"Simple I told them I was a friend of the Ohtori family, Uncle Kyoya and Aunt Rie told me that I just have to mention their name and we can use any V.I.P. room at their hospitals," said Kako.

"I've worked in this hospital for 15 years and didn't know this room existed," said the nurse who was watching them, "I heard some rumors but I didn't think they were true!"

"And let's keep it at that shall we, rumors," said Kyoya walking into the room, "I don't want to have the staff looking around for it or trying to break in."

"Yes sir," said the nurse.

"You can go back to work, we'll be looking over the girls," said Rie.

"Yes Mrs. Ohtori," said the nurse running out of the room.

"Uncle Kyoya have you heard any update on Grand-mere?" asked Kako.

"I'm afraid not, but your parents are all here," said Kyoya as Haruhi, Misaki, Takumi and Minkao all walked in.

"I didn't realize this hospital had a room like this all this time and I work here for so long," said Minkao, "Then again I've never met you or any one in your family personally Mr. Ohtori since I've worked here either."

"Are you girls okay?" asked Haruhi as she walked over to her daughters.

"Yeah, just scared about what happening to Grand-mere," said Kako.

"I know, me too," said Haruhi with a sigh.

'And I can't imagine what Tamaki's going through.' she thought.

Takumi walked out of the room and headed back down to Anne-Sophie's room.

Tamaki still sat next to his mother's bed holding her hand.

"Are you okay Tamaki?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just hate seeing her sick like this, it reminds me too much about when I was a kid," said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry," said Takumi as he gripped his brother's shoulder.

"It's okay, I just need to hear what's going to happen to her," said Tamaki.

Takumi watched his brother sitting there with his mother. His poor mother he had to give up to come to Japan in the first place and for what? To be brushed aside the minute something better comes along?

"Do you think you could get her to stay here in Japan when she's released so you can look after her?" he asked.

"I've been trying to even before she started getting sick again, but she'd doesn't want to, I don't know why. That's one of the other reasons Haruhi and I were thinking about moving to France to be closer to her," said Tamaki.

"You're thinking about coming to France Rene?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Mother you're awake!" said Tamaki happily.

"Am I, because I could have swore that I just heard you saying you were thinking about coming to France with your family," said Anne-Sophie.

"Well yes Mother we were thinking about moving there to be with you," said Tamaki.

"Rene no!" said his mother, "You can't make your family leave your home!"

"But I have a home in France too Mother," said Tamaki.

"Rene, you and I had a nice home in France, but this here is where you're home is with your family, your wife children. You can't ask them to just up and relocate just for you," said Anne-Sophie.

"But mother it's not for me, it's for you," said Tamaki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"I don't want you to have to go through this alone, getting sick like this! I want to be there with you to know you're okay," said Tamaki.

"Rene, this was nothing just an isolated incident," said Anne-Sophie.

"Mother you don't have to lie to me," said Tamaki.

"What do you mean?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"I've spoken to your doctors in France and they told me that you're getting sicker Mother," said Tamaki.

"You've spoken to my doctors in France Rene, why would you do that?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"I've always been keeping track of how you're doing Mother because I worry about you," said Tamaki.

"Rene, I'm the one that suppose to worry about you not the other way around," said Anne-Sophie, "Now no more of this nonsense about you and your family moving, you're all too happy here."

"But Mother…," said Tamaki.

"No and if the only reason for inviting me here to Japan was to get me to move here, you can forget it, because I'm not!" said Anne-Sophie.

Tamaki sighed sadly. Takumi was actually surprise he didn't go to his rejection corner.

"I'll go let Kako and Haruhi know you're awake," said Tamaki as he walked out of the room.

Takumi sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you're doing okay Ms. Grantaine?" asked Takumi.

"Yes I'm just fine," said Anne-Sophie, "And you know you don't have to call me Ms. Grantaine, in fact you can call me mother if you want to."

Takumi couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.

"Mother huh?" said Takumi.

"I always wanted to have another child but it was hard enough to have Rene so the doctors recommend I don't plus all that messy buissness with your father in the first place so you know…," said Anne-Sophie.

"Yeah," said Takumi. "So seeing as how you're now going to be acting like my mother is it all right if I voice my opinion about you moving here to Japan?"

"Hmm?" said Anne-Sophie.

"I can tell Tamaki really loves you and is really worried about you. And really what son wouldn't feel worried about his mother with something like this. Which is why I can't help but think you should move here to Japan so he can at least be a bit more at ease, Or letting him move to France to be closer to you. Of course I'd prefer if you'd move here so Tamaki and his family didn't have to leave but that's beside the point," said Takumi.

"You are such a sweet boy!" said Anne-Sophie patting Takumi's hand.

"And you are a very wonderful woman I can tell, and if you did move here you and I can get to know each other better too," said Takumi.

"That would be nice, but I don't know. There are other things that might keep me from moving here," said Anne-Sophie.

"And by that I take it you mean her?" said Takumi.

"You mean your grandmother? Yes, she's probably a big reason why I don't think it'd be best to move here," said Anne-Sophie.

"Hmm well, at least think about it, you do have more then just your son who wouldn't mind if you moving here," said Takumi.

"Oh," said Anne-Sophie.

"So seriously think about it ma'am, or I mean Mother," said Takumi.

"AH!" shouted Anne-Sophie happily.

"Takumi what did you do to her?" asked Misaki as she and the others all.

"Nothing, just gave her what she wanted," said Takumi.

"Grand-mere, are you all right?" asked Kako as she ran up to her bed.

"Yes dear, you'll see it was nothing, I'll be out of here in no time and then you and I and your sister and maybe even your new cousins and their grandmother can spend more time together," said Anne-Sophie, "I had fun today, up until I had to come here of course."

"That's nice," said Minkao.

"Um maybe we should get at least the babies home for their naps," said Misaki.

"Yes, in fact it's probably best for Ms. Grantaine get some rest," said Kyoya.

"Come on Kako, we'll come back after your sister is done with her nap," said Haruhi.

"Okay, get some rest Grand-mere," said Kako.

"I will dear," said Anne-Sophie.

"Take it easy Mother," said Tamaki.

"Don't worry about me Rene," said Anne-Sophie.

"You don't mind if I stay do you until they come back do you?" asked Minkao as she sat down next to Anne-Sophie after all the others left.

"No not at all, I'd love to continue to get to know you better," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh good, I was enjoying our time together too," said Minkao as she reached into her purse.

"What's that you're doing?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Oh you don't mind if I knit while we talk?" asked Minkao.

"You can knit?" said Anne-Sophie, "Oh that is so wonderful! I always wanted to learn! Do you think you could teach me?"

"Uh I guess I could try," said Minkao as she reached into her purse and pulled out another set of knitting needles and started to each Anne-Sophie.

"Hey I think I kind of got it," she said after a while.

"Oh wow you're a natural," said Minkao.

"Hmm look at me knitting like a regular grandmother!" said Anne-Sophie happily, "I'm having such a good time with you."

"Oh me too, I don't have very many friends to hang out with," Minkao.

"Yeah me neither, believe it or not I'm actually really shy and it's hard for me to really make new friends," said Anne-Sophie.

"I was never able to because I was always so busy with work, I didn't have time to just hag out with any one," said Minkao.

"Oh," said Anne-Sophie, "I guess if I was to move to Japan you and I could spend more time with each other huh?"

"I guess," said Minkao.

Anne-Sophie sighed.

"I do have a lot here don't I, a lot more then I do in France," said Anne-Sophie.

"Well you're a grown woman who can make her own decisions, only you can decide what best for you," said Minkao.

"Well I definitely have a lot more to think about now that I have you and Takumi also here in and would love to get to see more often," said Anne-Sophie.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"…And please make sure to take it easy Ms. Grantaine it's for the best," said the doctor as Anne-Sophie as she and Tamaki gathered up her things to leave.

"Of course," said Anne-Sophie.

"Mother, you really should take him more seriously," said Tamaki.

"Rene don't worry about it too much, I will do what he said and take it easy," said Anne-Sophie.

"Thank you," said Tamaki.

"Hello, we're home," Anne-Sophie called out when she and Tamaki finally got home.

"Grand-mere!" called out Kako as she ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're home and doing better!"

"Mmm thank you dear," said Anne-Sophie as she hugged Kako tight.

"Are you really all better Grand-mere?" asked Kako.

"Yes dear I'm fine, I wouldn't have been allowed to come home if I wasn't right?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Okay," said Kako.

"Kako I'm fine I'm going to be just fine and you and are going to be able to spend a lot more time together," said Anne-Sophie.

Tamaki watched his mother and daughter hug tight.

"You know mother you'd be able to spend a lot more time with her if you were to move here permanently," he said.

Anne-Sophie turned and looked at her son frowning.

"Rena, I thought we had discussed this, its best I stay in France," she said.

"Do you not like it here Grand-mere?" asked Kako.

"It's not like that dear, it's just better for me in France," said Anne-Sophie, "I should go lay down."

Kako watched her grandmother walk away.

"I don't understand, what's so wrong with her moving here if she's always so sad about being away from us for so long at a time," she said.

She felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Adults do strange things sometimes honey," said Tamaki.

"Yeah that's true, you're always doing weird and strange things too huh Daddy?" said Kako.

"Hey, don't be talking bad about your father that way young lady!" said Tamaki.

"Sorry Daddy," said Kako.

"Oh," said Tamaki when he saw Kako looking up at him sad, "I'm sorry honey, Daddy didn't mean to lose his temper like that!"

Just then they heard a sigh.

"You cave in too easily, you know that right?" said Haruhi as she walked up to them.

"What, what is that suppose to mean?" said Tamaki.

"Never mind, I just saw your mother, she's resting in her room right now," said Haruhi.

"That's good," said Tamaki.

"What did the doctor say about her condition?" asked Haruhi.

"Just that she needs to take it easy and keep taking her medicine," said Tamaki.

"Is that why she got sick, because she didn't take her medicine?" asked Kako.

"Something like that honey," said Haruhi rubbing her daughter's head.

"Mommy why do you think Grand-mere doesn't want to live here with us?" asked Kako.

"I'm not sure honey, but whatever reason we have it is her decision to make and we have to try and be understanding about it even if we don't agree or like it," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kako.

"Why don't you go and draw a picture for your grandmother or go practice that new piece of music you got recently so you can play it for her," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kako as she walked off.

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki.

"So she still doesn't want to move here huh?" asked Haruhi.

"No, and I wish I knew why, I don't understand. She doesn't have much back in France and so much here," said Tamaki.

"Well maybe it's just hard for her to leave the only home she's ever known," said Haruhi, "I mean it wasn't that easy for you was it?"

"Yes that's true," said Tamaki.

"I'm not saying we still shouldn't stop trying to convince her to stay here permanently nor am I saying that I'm not still up to the idea of maybe moving to France to be closer to her," said Haruhi, "But the thing is your mother is grown woman and maybe she doesn't like the idea of being baby-sat by you."

"Yeah that could be it," said Tamaki.

"Look, your mother's going to be an extra time now that she needs time to recover, so maybe we can try harder to convince her to stay," said Haruhi, "And if not I promise we'll talk more about moving to France okay?"

"Oh Haruhi, you are probably one the best things that ever happen to me," said Tamaki as he hugged Haruhi tight.

"Grand-mere, are you awake?" asked Kako as she walked into her grandmother's room.

"Yes sweet heart, I'm awake, did you have something you wanted to say to me or show me?" asked Anne-Sophie.

Kako slowly tiptoed into the room and over to her grandmother's bed.

"Mommy suggested that I draw you a picture so I did," said Haruhi as she held it up for her.

"Oh that's so pretty honey, thank you," said Anne-Sophie as she took her picture.

"Grand-mere, you don't hate me do you, like the way Great-Grandmother hates Daddy?" asked Kako.

"What no, no not at all," said Anne-Sophie.

"Then why don't you want to live here with us?" asked Anne-Sophie.

Anne-Sophie sighed.

"It's complicated sweet heart, but it has nothing to do with the love I have for you, or your mommy or your daddy or your sister okay? I love all so much and I can never hate. So please never think that I not wanting to live here has to do with me," she said.

"Okay Grand-mere," said Kako.

"So are you ready for Monday honey, ready to star your new school?" Misaki asked Akiye as the two stood in font on Akiye's mirror looking at Akiye in the uniform.

"Yeah I guess, I feel a lot better about now then I did when you first told me I was going to this school," said Akiye.

"That's good huh?" said Misaki as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I hope this makes Great-Grandmother happy," said Akiye.

"I don't know honey, it's seems hard to please this woman," said Misaki.

"Why does she hate Daddy and Uncle Tamaki and all of us so much?" asked Akiye.

"I don't know and I try not to think about it too mush, and neither should you," said Misaki.

"You don't think that when I'm a grandmother or a great-grandmother I'll have my grandkids for no reason?" asked Akiye.

"No I don't, you're nothing like her," said Misaki.

"But what about Daddy's Great-Grandfather he didn't seem to like Daddy either or us, why was that?" asked Akiye.

"Honey I've told you time and time again it didn't hate us, he just had a hard time understanding us," said Misaki.

"Okay," said Akiye.

"Get changed out of your uniform, you don't want to get it dirty before school even starts," said Misaki walked out of the room.

She thought about what she told Akiye about not Takumi's grandfather not understanding their family.

She herself never understood the man either, not did she understand her Gerrold or Takumi's grandmother for that matter.

Now that she thought about it, even though they were both nice she didn't understand Tamaki and Yuzuru either.

'There are so many people if my life that are hard to understand, hell even Takumi for the longest time was hard to understand. Even Suzuna my own sister was confusing sometime,' she thought.

"Suzuna's on the phone," called out Takumi.

'Speak of the devil,' thought Misaki as she got up and took the phone from Usui.

"Hey Suzuna, what's up?" she asked.

"Can you come and met me in the park, I need to talk to you," she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Misaki.

"Can you please just come?" asked Suzuna dryly.

"Um okay, I'll be right there," said Misaki.

"Everything all right?" asked Takumi.

"Yeah Suzuna just needs me to met her in the park for some reason, I'll be right back can you watch the girls?" said Misaki.

"Sure," said Takumi, not feeling at all good about this.

Misaki found her sister sitting on a bench with her normal calm face.

"Hey Suzuna I'm here, what's up?" asked Misaki.

"Some one contacted me today," said Suzuna.

"Oh who?" asked Misaki.

"Him," said Suzuna pointing. Misaki looked towards where she was pointing to see a man standing next to a tree looking at them. A man she knew all too well.

"Dad?" said Misaki.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hello girls," said Mr. Ayuzawa as he slowly walked up to them.

"What, what are you doing here?" said Misaki.

"I've wanted to come and see my girls," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"After how many years?" said Misaki.

"Still got a temper huh Misaki?" said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"I'm think I'm entitled to one after you up and abandoned us after and now suddenly show up out of nowhere!" said Misaki, "What do you want?"

"I told you I wanted to come and see my girls," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"I don't believe you!" said Misaki.

"Yeah that's kind of hard to believe," said Suzuna.

"Why is that?" asked their father.

"Well considering the last time we saw you, you were packing up to leave, saying you need to go away to help pay off your debts only you never came back or actually helped out with paying for them!" said Misaki.

"Yeah those can pile up really high," said Mr. Ayuzawa, "But I bet you two don't have to worry about money too much any more do you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Misaki.

"From what I heard you're married to the next head of that one rich family the Suohs and you Suzuna are dating someone from that rich family the Morinozukas," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"What, how did you know that?" asked Misaki.

"I saw this the other day," he said holding up a paper that had picture of Suzuna and Satoshi out at some sort of function.

"Okay, but how did you find about me?" asked Misaki.

"When I contacted Suzuna, she told me," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"You told him about what's going on?" asked Misaki.

"He asked me if it was true I was seeing someone with money and then after I said yes. I thought I should mention that you're the one who's really got the husband with money," said Suzuna like it was no big deal.

"So that's it isn't it, you only contacted us because we're married or seeing rich people!" said Misaki.

"Well I will admit I could use some financial help," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"I knew it!" said Misaki.

"How much do you need?" asked Suzuna.

"It doesn't matter because he's not getting a penny from us," said Misaki.

"I need $2,000,000.00," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"I'll call and see if Satoshi can help out at all," said Suzuna.

"No you're not!" said Misaki. "Why should we give him anything after what he's did to us all those years ago?"

"Hmm, good point," said Suzuna, "It wouldn't seem right to help out a man that abandoned us to live in poverty."

"Oh come on girls, I really would love to try and be a part of your lives again," said Mr. Ayuzawa, "Couldn't you at least give me that?"

"No, you just want to be a part of our world because we're "involved" with men with money," said Misaki, "You haven't wanted to be a part of our world for so long. You weren't there to walk me down the isle when I got married or there when I had my children."

"You have kids?" asked Mr. Ayuzawa.

"See, you didn't even know, all you care about is that I'm apparently rich! So no, we don't want you to be a part of our world no will we give you any money for what ever financial troubles you're in! You're on your own, just like you left us all those years ago!" said Misaki.

"Suzuna?" said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"No, I agree with Misaki," she said as she and Misaki both turned around and walked away.

"Girls you really should reconsider," Mr. Ayuzawa called out as they walked away.

Neither one turned around to acknowledge him.

"You'll be sorry," he muttered.

Anne-Sophie smiled happily as she came into the dinning room.

"Mother, what are you so happy about?" asked Tamaki.

"I just got off the phone with that nice Minkao Ayuzawa and I invited her over to help continue to teach me how to knit, all I've been able to do so far is just knit one square. She said that if I knit enough, maybe I can make a quilt. Could you imagine that?" said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh I bet that would be really nice!" said Tamaki.

"Well as long as you're taking it easy, it shouldn't be too bad for you," said Haruhi.

"Shima," said Anne-Sophie as she sat waiting for Minkao.

"Yes Mistress?" asked Shima.

"Do you think we'll have enough yarn?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Well considering you've ask the maid to buy you at least 50 of every color at the store, I think you'll be just fine," said Shima.

"You think so, because I can't help but think it would be better if we got 100 of each color," said Anne-Sophie.

"No I'm pretty sure 50 will do," said Shima.

"Shima if I make a quilt for you would use it?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Of course I would," said Shima.

"Oh how sweet," said Anne-Sophie.

"Excuse me," said a butler walking into the room, "but Mrs. Ayuzawa is here to see you mistress."

"Oh she's here, wonderful, show her in!" said Anne-Sophie.

"Hello Anne-Sophie," said Minkao walking into the room.

"Hello," said Anne-Sophie with a smile. Then she noticed the poor woman look flustered.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" asked Minkao.

"You look upset about something," said Anne-Sophie.

"Well I don't want to bother you with it," said Minkao.

"Oh please if you need to talk about something I'm here, you can talk to me," said Anne-Sophie gently taking Minkao's hand.

"Well it's just that I found out my husband's back," said Minkao.

"Your husband?" said Anne-Sophie.

"He apparently contacted my daughters yesterday," said Minkao.

"Oh, is that bad?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"I haven't seen my husband for so long, ever since he abandoned me and my daughters and left us with his debts. It took me so long to get over the fact that he left in the first place but to leave us in poverty like he did, it was just, it was just, I took me so long to get over it!" said Minkao, "But now he's back and trying to get in contact with my girls, and, and he hasn't tried to contact me at all!"

Anne-Sophie could see tears in the poor woman's eyes.

"Oh there, there," she said as she squeezed Minkao's hand, "Why would he be contacting your girls anyway?"

"I don't know all I know is that he's back and I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, or if I'll be able to handle whatever happens as long as he's here!"

"Yes you will," said Anne-Sophie, "Because I'll stand by and support you no matter what!"

"Oh thank you, thank you so much for your support!" said Minkao.

"Of course that's what friends are for right?" asked Anne-Sophie.

The two women sat and knit happily together.

"You're so good at this," said Anne-Sophie.

"Thanks, it'd really help save on money if I was able to patch up clothes rather then have to go out and get new ones," said Minkao.

"Oh I see, so you probably didn't ever to really get a chance to knit a blanket huh?" said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh no, I did knit two, they're both back at my home," said Minkao.

"I'd love to see them!" said Anne-Sophie.

"Well if you don't mind coming to my shabby old place you can come over and see them then," said Minkao.

"Let's do that I want to get out of the house and it shouldn't be too much stress," said Anne-Sophie.

"Well okay," said Minkao.

"I have to apologies my house isn't nearly as nice as your son's home, of course it's in a lot better shape then it was mostly thanks to my son-in-law," said Minkao as they drove to her house in a limo.

"Oh it's fine, I love getting to see commoner's houses!" said Anne-Sophie.

"Okay," said Minkao as they pulled up to the house.

As the two ladies got out, they saw a man standing there.

Minkao gasped.

"You!" she said.

"Hello dear," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"I, I, I…," Minkao stuttered.

"Can we help you sir?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"I'm just here to let my wife know, she has to move," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"What, but why?" asked Minkao.

"Simple, the house is all paid off now right?" he said.

"Ye, Yes," said Minkao.

"And well the house is still in my name and since our daughters are going to be greedy and not help out their father, I have no other choice but to sell the house to help pay off my new debts," said Mr. Ayuzawa.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"He wants to evict you from your home?" said Misaki, "That's so unbelievable and unfair!"

"Maybe we should have given him the $2,000,000.00," said Suzuna.

"No, we're not giving him the money and he's not taking your home Mom," said Misaki.

"He's has every right to though," said Minkao, "The house is in his name."

"Yeah but we've been the ones that been paying it off all this time and making repairs," said Misaki.

"You mean I've been making the repairs," said Takumi.

"Not now Takumi," said Misaki.

"How much does he think he can get for the house anyway?" asked Takumi.

"I don't know," said Minkao.

"It can't be worth 2,000,000" said Misaki.

"Maybe not, but its price could help pay off some of his debts," said Takumi.

"What am I going to do; I don't want to lose my home," said Minkao, "Not after all Takumi's done to help make it nice."

"Oh there, there Mom," said Misaki as she hugged her.

"Suzuna, do you still have the number your dad called you with?" Takumi whispered to her.

"Yeah, I think so," said Suzuna as she checked her call history and showed him the number.

"Thanks," said Takumi.

"Maybe if we give Dad the money he'll leave and not bother us again," said Suzuna.

"No, if we give him the money then any other time he gets money trouble he'll just come back and besides he doesn't have any right to be asking after all of this!"

"Yeah but if you do give him the money at least he won't take away your mother's house," said Satoshi walking into the room.

"Where did you come from?" asked Misaki.

"Suzuna told me what happen so I came to see if I could help," said Satoshi.

"No, there's nothing you can do," said Misaki.

"I can give him the money no problem," said Satoshi.

"That's not the point Satoshi, we shouldn't have to pay him and he doesn't have the right to evict mother!" said Misaki.

"Satoshi, come here," said Takumi tapping Satoshi on his shoulder and leading him towards the kitchen.

"What's up?" asked Satoshi.

"Did you mean what you said about giving their father the money?" asked Takumi.

"Yeah," said Satoshi.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, going behind the girls' backs like this?" asked Satoshi as he and Takumi walked down the path in the park.

"Yes and no," said Takumi as they came to a fork in the path. There stood a man waiting for them.

"Are you Mr. Ayuzawa?" asked Takumi.

"Yes and who are you, why did you ask to meet me?" he asked.

"I'm Takumi Usui, your daughter Misaki's husband," said Takumi.

And I'm Satoshi Morinozuka, your daughter Suzuna's boyfriend," said Satoshi.

"Oh how nice," said Mr. Ayuzawa, "Well what do you want?"

"We want to give you this," said Takumi as both he and Satoshi both held up a check.

"Both these checks are made out to $4,000,000.00, that's $8,000,000.00 all together," said Takumi, "That's should be more then enough for you to not only pay off whatever you need to pay off, but also that you won't come back and harass the women we care about ever again," said Takumi.

"You're willing to pay me $8,000,000.00 for me to just leave?" asked Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Yes," said both men.

Mr. Ayuzawa stood there for a moment looking at the checks for a moment.

"I could take these but what if I have other financial troubles that I may need my girls to help cover?" he asked.

"What?" asked Takumi.

"I'm not saying it's very grateful what you're trying to do, but what if I don't want to stay out of my daughter's lives?" asked Mr. Ayuzawa.

"You didn't want to be in their lives really badly before," said Satoshi.

"Well now things have changed," said Mr. Ayuzawa, "Now I can't help but think that there's a good reason to be involved with their lives."

"You mean because they have connections to people with money," said Satoshi.

"Mr. Ayuzawa, this is your last chance, take the money that we offering very willing to you and never bother our family again!" said Takumi.

"I tell you what, I'll take one of those checks and not evict my wife from the house in exchange that I get to be still involved with my daughters' lives," he said.

Takumi stared at the man for a moment before he went and ripped his check up right in front of him.

"No deal," he said.

"Yeah same here," said Satoshi as he too went and ripped his check too.

Mr. Ayuzawa stood there moth open shocked as the pieces of the check fell to ground.

"Fine!" he said, "That's just means the mother of the women you love will lose her home!"

"Fine," said Takumi.

"Fine?" said Satoshi and Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Don't you think that we can get her a nice place to live?" said Takumi, "We were both prepare to give you $4,000,000.00 like it was nothing. The only reason she's doesn't want to give up the house was because of all the hard work she put into getting it fixed up all and paying it off for you. But I doubt a cold hearted man like you would understand."

"I am going to evict her and sell the house!" said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Fine, we'll just find her a better one," said Takumi as he and Satoshi both walked away.

"And I'm still going to try to be in my daughters' lives!" he called out as they walked away.

"Good luck with that," said Takumi.

"Don't you worry Takumi, I won't let him anywhere Suzuna," said Satoshi.

"Thank you Satoshi, I know you won't," said Takumi.

That gave him an idea.

"So you're going to have to move after all?" asked Anne-Sophie as she poured her friend some tea.

"Yes its look like," said Minkao. "Takumi and Misaki both promised to help me find a new place, but I guess I'm still upset that not only is he getting the better of me again but I have to give up the place I put so much work into and raised my girls in."

"Oh I understand, I felt that way when we had to give up the house I raised my Rene in," said Anne-Sophie.

"Mrs. Ayuzawa," said Haruhi walking into the room.

"Yes?" said Minkao.

"I heard about what your husband was doing and I think I may be able to help," said Haruhi.

"Minkao, Minkao are you home?" Mr. Ayuzawa shouted as he pounded on the door to the house, "I'm here like you asked to talk about the house."

"Hello again Mr. Ayuzawa," he suddenly heard a voice from behind.

"Oh it's you, my son-in-law," said Mr. Ayuzawa as he turned around to see Takumi standing behind him with Minkao and another woman.

"Mr. Ayuzawa, I'd like to introduce you my sister-in-law Haruhi Suoh," said Takumi nodding towards Haruhi.

"Sister-in-law, I take it she's the one Misaki is replacing," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Yes there's that and I'm also a lawyer, in fact I'm your wife's lawyer," said Haruhi.

"A lawyer, what would she need a lawyer for?" asked Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Simple, we're suing you for ownership of the house," said Haruhi.

"WHAT?" said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"We're going to be suing you for the right to own this house," said Haruhi as she handed Mr. Ayuzawa some paper work.

"And in the mean time we're also issuing a restraining order to keep you at least 300 ft from this house at all times," said Haruhi as she handed him some more paper work.

"And my client is also filing for a divorce against you. She never did in the past because she thought you might come back, but now she's doesn't want to wait. And once that goes through, she'll no longer be legally bound to help you pay your debts in any way shape or form. In fact we can also sue you to have you pay her back for the money she had to spend in order to help you pay off your debts all those years, but we'll look into that more once the divorce goes through," said Haruhi handing him some more paper work.

Mr. Ayuzawa looked over the paper work totally confused.

"Are you nuts?" he said to Minkao.

"Yes I was nuts for not doing this before," she said sounding a little bit timid.

"But I…," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Mr. Ayuzawa, I hate to point this out but that restraining order is in effect so unless you leave now, you will be going to jail," said Haruhi.

"Fine, see in court then I guess," he said as he sulked away.

"Mrs. Suoh," said Minkao.

"You can call me Haruhi," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I really can't thank you enough for doing this for me, this is so nice of you. I couldn't afford a lawyer on my own," said Minkao.

"It's no big deal," said Haruhi, "When Takumi told me what was going on I was more then willing to help out. You just leave everything to me; I'll take care of you."

"Thank you," said Minkao.

"Yeah thanks a lot Haruhi," said Takumi.

"It really is no big deal, she doesn't even have to pay me, and I doubt it's going to hard at all to sue him for the house or to help her finally divorce him," said Haruhi.

"Well in either case thanks," said Takumi.

"Yeah, guess I'll be seeing you at the party soon huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, when my brother Gerard comes," said Takumi.

"Can't wait to meet him," said Haruhi.

"Oh trust me you can," said Takumi.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Thank you very much for helping my mom with this Haruhi," said Misaki as the two sat in her apartment going over the legal forms.

"It's no big deal, this shouldn't be too hard to handle," said Haruhi.

"Do you think you can win?" asked Misaki.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi, "Something tells me we should have no problem taking him down. In fact I bet I could even get her the house in the divorce settlement and not have to worry about the other case in general."

"You think so?" asked Misaki eagerly.

"Oh yeah, but I'll still prepare for it just in case," said Haruhi.

"Thanks," said Misaki.

"I'm surprise your mother never filed for divorce before," said Haruhi.

"Mom was under the impression that Dad would come back some day after he left. Then we got caught up in paying off all of his debts she got kind side tracked about filing for divorce," said Misaki, "My mom can be kind of a ditz sometimes."

"Oh I can relate," said Haruhi.

"Hmm?" said Misaki.

"You've met my dad right?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, almost forgot," said Misaki.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Misaki are you in there?"

Speaking of ditzes," said Misaki as she went over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Misaki, are you ready to go shopping?" said her friend Sakura as she came bounding into the apartment followed by Shizuko.

"Do we have to do this today, I'm kind of busy," said Misaki.

"What could be more important then getting just the right gown to accept the title of being the wife to the next head of the Suoh Family!" said Sakura.

"We can go over this later Misaki or I can just go over this by myself," said Haruhi as she gathered up her paper work.

"Oh sorry, we didn't realize Misaki all ready had company," said Shizuko.

"It's no big deal," said Haruhi.

"Uh yeah, Haruhi these are my two old friends Sakura and Shizuko," said Misaki.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Haruhi.

"And this is my-sister-law Haruhi," said Misaki.

"Oh so you're like Takumi's new brother's wife?" asked Shizuko.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"And the one Misaki is replacing?" asked Sakura.

"Yes," said Misaki and Haruhi annoyingly.

"Wow you are pretty," said Sakura.

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi.

"So what's it feel like getting replaced my Misaki?" asked Sakura.

Haruhi and Misaki both groaned.

"I'm okay for right now," said Haruhi, "I don't hold any resentment towards her or any one in her family."

"Oh you are just too sweet!" said Sakura as she lunged forward and hugged Haruhi, "Just too sweet!"

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi as she tried to shove Sakura off her.

"Oh sorry, guess I got a little personal huh?" said Sakura.

"Its fine I'm use to it, I got it all the time in high school," said Haruhi, "In fact you remained me a lot of the girls I use to go to school with at Ouran."

"Epee!" squealed Sakura with delight, "I remind her of the rich girls of Ouran!"

"Are you serious about that?" asked Shizuko.

"Yes, she's just as annoying as most of them," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's it," said Shizuko, "So any way, are we going shopping or not?"

"I don't know guys," said Misaki.

"Oh please, you have to get a new dress for the part, it's going to be so huge and you have to look your best!" said Sakura, "Haruhi you agree with me right?"

"Actually it can be kind of hard sometimes for my friends to get me to go out shopping for new clothes," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on, you should come with us too, we should find you a dress so that you leave people will always remember you too!" said Sakura.

"Uh I really shouldn't, if my friends were to find out that I went out cloths shopping with out them, they could get pretty mad," said Haruhi.

"Will then call them and ask them to come along with you!" said Sakura.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"She just wants to meet all of your rich friends and get a chance to shop with them," said Shizuko.

"Oh I see, "said Haruhi.

"It would be too wonderful to get a chance to get to shop with the wives of multibillionaires, getting to shop and be seen in those up scale stores!" said Sakura.

"Is she always like this?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Shizuko.

"Hmm well, I do know at least four of my friends have been on my case about getting a new dress for this thing, I guess I can call all of my women friends and see who's available," said Haruhi.

It turned out all five of her friend's wives were available and willing to go shopping with them.

In no time the group was meeting in front of a dress store in the upper class part of town.

"Om gosh, oh my gosh, it's Yui and Saws Hitachiin, the wives of the famous Hitachiin Brothers! And Naoko Morinozuka, she's a pretty as she if tough! And oh my god Ichigo Haninozuka, her family makes some of the best's cakes! And I know you too, you're Rie Ohtori, Kyoya Ohtori's wife!" said Sakura.

"Ah yes once again, our reputation precedes us," said Rie.

"Oh this is just too exciting, getting to shop with Naoko, Ichigo or Rie is a real honor, but getting to shop Yui and Sawa, oh it's almost enough to make me faint!" said Sakura.

"Please don't," said Shizuko.

"Well shall we get this over with?" asked Rie.

"Oh yeah," said Yui.

"We've got plans for these two!" said Sawa.

"Why am I suddenly feeling afraid?" asked Misaki.

"It's just a natural reaction when shopping with them especially with the two of them," said Haruhi pointing towards Yui and Sawa, "But it could be a lot worse, their husbands could be here too."

Before long the two of them found themselves sanding in front of a set of mirrors. Misaki was wearing a black sleeveless dress with matching gloves and black necklace while Haruhi wore a poofy red dress with golden glitter on it and spaghetti straps.

"Wow," said Misaki, "I don't think I've ever been this made up before a party. I think this dress is worth more then my wedding dress!"

"Most likely," said Haruhi.

"Oh you two are geniuses, pure geniuses!" said Sakura.

"Oh please, we're armatures compare to our husbands," said Sawa.

"Or to our mother-in-law," said Yui.

"Still they look wonderful!" said Sakura.

"They look so cute!" said Ichigo giggling.

"You don't seem to really be into this Mrs. Ohtori," said Shizuko.

"Hmm well it's not really my thing I just come along mainly to act as mainly to act as median," said Rie.

"Oh I see," said Shizuko, "I often had to act as one when it came to Sakura."

"It can get tiresome sometimes huh?" said Rie, "My husband actually has some intresting stories about acting as the mentor to Haruhi and all of their other friends in high schools."

"Oh Sakura could give us a scare quite often too," said Shizuko.

"I think your friend could fit in quite nicely with our little group," said Rie.

"Don't let her hear you say that," said Shizuko.

"Well, no offence or anything but, something tells me that if Misaki is a now part of the group, you and your Sakura are probably going to become a part of the group. She all ready look like she's fitting in," said Rie.

"Oh god!" said Shizuko looking over at Sakura and Yui and Sawa who were looking at other possible dresses for Haruhi and Misaki to wear.

"We're not trying on any more dresses, these will do just fine!" said Misaki.

"Misaki, you're too uptight!" said Sawa.

"But…," said Misaki.

"It's best not to argue with them, they never listen," said Haruhi.

"Well you know actually, maybe Misaki's right, these dresses might be just right," said Yui. "Misaki's black dress makes her look like a woman about to win an award and Haruhi's makes her look like someone that you should never forget."

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to look like it," said Haruhi.

"We got to go shopping again sometime don't we!" said Sakura as the group left the store.

"Yeah we should," said Yui and Sawa.

"Oh no," said Shizuko.

"Yeah I thought so," said Rie.

"Well it's nice to see all of our friends can get along," said Haruhi as she and Misaki followed at the back of the group.

"Yeah, that is nice," said Misaki, "Haruhi are you really okay with all of this, about the whole head of the family thing?"

"Well I'd be lying is I said I was really all okay with it, but I know I can speak for Tamaki when I say I really do hope we can still me friends."

"Me too, because despite this whole messy business about the next heir and such, I think us coming together like this is one of the best things that's ever happen to us," said Misaki.

"Me too," said Haruhi.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Do I really look okay Mommy?" asked Akiye as she stood in front of them in her Ouran uniform on her first day.

"You look absolutely adorable," said Misaki.

"Thanks," said Akiye.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" asked Takumi.

"Yeah, I guess I just still have butterflies in my stomach," said Akiye.

"You'll be fine," said Takumi giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," said Akiye.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who could be here so early in the morning?" said Misaki opening the door, "Oh, uh Akiye you might want to come here."

Akiye and Takumi came to the door to see Kako and all of her friends standing in front of the door with big sine that read "AKIYE USUI ESCORT GROUP!"

"What are you all doing here?" asked Akiye.

"We're here to help escort you to your first day of school at Ouran!" said Kako happily/

"Oh thank you!" said Akiye happily.

"Come on, my driver's waiting for us!" said Kako.

"Okay," said Akiye before turning to her mother and father.

"Good luck honey," said Misaki giving her a hug.

"Have a good day sweet heart," said Takumi giving her a hug too.

"Let's go, let's go," said Kako.

Misaki and Takumi watched as Kako and the rest of the group dragged Akiye towards the elevator.

"Well at least she's happier about going to Ouran now," said Takumi.

"Yeah, I better get to work," said Misaki.

"Have a good day," said Takumi giving her a kiss good-by before watching her walk to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Mr. Ayuzawa slowly and sheepishly walked up to the apartment building.<p>

'Just stay calm, just stay calm,' he thought.

"To Ouran everyone!" someone shouted out of nowhere. He looked up to see a huge group of kids climbing into a waiting limo.

'Ouran, isn't that some sort of rich peoples school?' thought Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Dad?" said Misaki as she walked out of the building.

"Hi honey," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"What are you doing here?" asked Misaki as she walked past him towards the garage.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you," said Mr. Ayuzawa following her.

"About what?" asked Misaki.

"Did you know your mother's suing me?" asked Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Oh is she?" asked Misaki.

"And I don't know why," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Dad you threatened to have her evicted from her house!" said Misaki.

"My house, I still own it," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"You haven't lived there in how many years? And she's been making all of the house payments too. From what I've been told, she has ever right to sue you for the house, and for all that money she wasted paying you debts," said Misaki.

"Honey I can't afford to pay her back right now," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Go get a job, I got to get mine," said Misaki.

"Could you at least try and ask her to not sue me for paying her back?" asked Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Hell no," said Misaki, getting into her car and driving.

'What am I going to do?' thought Mr. Ayuzawa.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, I'd like you to introduce you to our new student Akiye Usui, please do her best to make her feel welcome," said the teacher as Akiye stood in front of the class smiling sheepishly.<p>

"That's right, you treat my cousin nicely!" said Kako.

"Thank you Miss Suoh," said the teacher.

"If you're Kako's cousin, does this mean you're the chairman's granddaughter too?" asked another student.

"Uh yes," said Akiye.

"I'm sure that nice and all but, let's not let that fact make us think any differently of her, she's still a regular person and we should just treat her like any other of our schoolmates," said the teacher, "Miss Usui, please take the empty seat next to Yasu Hitachiin, he's….,"

"I know which one he is sir, thank you," said Akiye as she walked over to the seat. She smiled brightly at Yasu who smiled back.

"I think my cousin has a crush on yours," Kimi whispered to Kako.

"I think you're right," Kako whispered back. The two couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

><p>"So what did you think of your first day of Ouran Akiye?" asked Kako after school was let out.<p>

"It was great, I like it here. Not that I don't like my old school, and I probably still miss it from time to time, but I'm glad I'm here!" said Akiye.

"Oh that's so great Akiye!" said Chiyo giving Akiye a hug.

"Hey Akiye, what are you planning on wearing to the party?" asked Kimi.

"What, oh you _that_ party," said Akiye.

"Yeah that party," said Kimi. "You know it may not be the most funniest of parties, but you should look good for it. You know Yasu and his family are coming to it right?"

Akiye looked over at her.

"You should come with me and let me get a new dress," said Kimi.

"I don't know," said Akiye.

"I won't do anything funny or weird I promise," said Kimi.

Akiye looked at Kimi and saw she looked sincere.

"Okay," she said.

"Make sure you get her a good one Kimi," said Kako.

"Don't worry I will," said Kimi as she help take Akiye to her waiting car.

* * *

><p>"Hey mister, what are you doing here?" asked kid as she and his friend ran towards a waiting car.<p>

"I'm looking for my granddaughter, her last name is Usui," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"You're her grandfather?" asked one kid.

"No you're not, you're not the chairman," said the other as they ran past him.

'The chairman?' thought Mr. Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Hey Kako," said two of Kako's classmates running up to her.

"Yeah," said Kako.

"We just wanted to say, we thought your cousin is really cute," said one of the boys.

Yasu looked over at them.

"Yeah almost as cute as you," said the other boy.

"Hideaki, come on, we have to go," said Tomiko about to get into the car, only to see her brother staring at Kako talking with the two boys.

"You're not jelous about those boys are calling her cute are you?" asked Tomiko.

"Don't talk too much nonsense," said Hideaki hurrying up and getting into the car.

Tomiko just shrugged her shoulders and smirked, following her brother.

"Maybe it's just the fact that you're both the chairman's granddaughter that makes you so cute, you and your cousin," said one of the boys.

"Maybe," said Kako with a smile.

'The Chairman's granddaughter?' thought Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Young lords, we should get going," said the boys' drivers walking up to them.

"Coming," said the boys, "See you later Kako."

"By," said Kako.

"Kako," said Yasu walking up to her.

"Yeah?" asked Kako.

"Can we talk for a moment in privet?" asked Yasu.

"Sure," said Kako before turning back to her driver, "I'll be right back."

"Very well Miss," he said.

"So what's up Yasu?" asked Kako once they were alone, "Is this about Akiye?"

"Well it's just those boys talking about her and I couldn't help but think that we should try and make sure no weird boys take advantage of her. I can't help but think that those boys were doing that just because she's your cousin and the chairman's granddaughter," said Yasu.

Kako smirked.

"You're so kind and carrying towards Akiye Yasu," she said. "Would you like it if I got her to dance to with you at the party?"

"Do you think she would?" asked Yasu.

"I'll see what I can do, just make sure you're nice to her, I won't forgive you if you hurt her," said Kako.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her," said Yasu.

"Good," said Kako.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," said Yasu running back to his car.

Kako giggled.

"I never realized how cute Yasu could be when he's in love," she said.

"Uh excuse me, but are you the chairman of this schools' granddaughter?" asked a man walking up behind her.

"Uh yes sir I am, can I help you?" asked Kako.

* * *

><p>Minkao sighed happily as she made herself some tea after getting off from a long shift at the hospital.<p>

"I wonder if Anne-Sophie would want to do something tomorrow, I'd like hanging out with her," she said to herself.

Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Hello?" she said answering the door, only to spill her cup in shock.

"Hi honey," said her husband.

"What are you doing here?" asked Minkao. "You know you're not supposed to be here or else you'll go to jail!"

"Look I thought I'd remind you what I good guy I am and maybe you'll reconsider not suing me," said her husband.

"How exactly?" asked Minkao.

"Well for one thing I went and picked up our granddaughter from school and was going to bring her home like a responsible grandfather would," said her husband.

Minkao looked down at the little girl standing next to him.

"Um that's not our granddaughter," she said.

"She's not?" asked her husband.

"No, in fact she's actually my lawyer's daughter," said Minkao.

"She is?" asked her husband.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you all this time mister," said Kako.

"Oh god now what have I done?" said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"You've commented a kidnapping," said his wife.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well how was I suppose to know which one was her, I've never seen her before," said Mr. Ayuzawa as he, Minkao and Kako all sat at the kitchen table, "I heard she was apparently that school's chairman's granddaughter and she said she was."

"She's is, she's you're real granddaughter's cousin and the chairman's granddaughter as well," said Minkao.

"I'm sorry, like I said I didn't know what she looked like," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"She looks like Misaki," said Minkao. "If you didn't know what she looked like then why did you go the school to try and get her?" asked Minkao.

"I wanted to show you that I am still the kind and carrying man you married all those years ago and then maybe you'd reconsider not suing me," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"But honey even if you got the right child, it could almost still be considered kidnapping," said Minkao.

"That's true it could," said Kako as she munched on a cookie Minkao had set out for her.

"How would you know?" asked Mr. Ayuzawa.

"My mother is a lawyer," said Kako.

"The same one that's representing me," said Minkao, "And I don't think she's going to very happy with you kidnapping her daughter! You could be facing jail time for this. The fact that you're here at this house violating the restraining order could land you in jail."

"Well who has to know, I'll just leave and you don't have to tell anyone I was here," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Well what about her?" asked Minkao pointing Kako.

"Well can't you just tell everyone she came here on her own?" asked Mr. Ayuzawa.

"She's never been here before, I doubt she even knew where I lived," said Minkao.

"Well who has to know, I'm sure no one will have to know that, I doubt anyone would know I even took her," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Will no offence or anything but my driver probably knows I'm missing, he was waiting for me when you took me, and if he tells my parents I'm missing, possibly kidnapped, my daddy's going to freak out!" said Kako, "And my mom's not going to be too happy either."

"But, but…," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"I'm sorry dear but there's nothing you can do," said Minkao as she stood up.

"What are you doing?" asked her husband.

"I'm calling the girl's mother, she'll probably be worried about her," said Minkao as she picked up the phone.

"What no, you can't do that!" said Mr. Ayuzawa as he jumped and grabbed the phone from her.

"What why not?" asked Minkao.

"Because if you tell her, I'll go to jail," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"I'm sorry but I have to at least let her where her daughter is and that she's okay," said Minkao as she tired to take the phone.

"No no you can't!" said Ayuzawa as he pulled the phone.

Kako watched the scuffle.

'This doesn't look good,' she thought as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Minkao, I'm sorry but I can't let you do this!" said Mr. Ayuzawa as he went and pulled the phone out from the wall!

'Yeah not, good,' Kako thought as she started to text.

* * *

><p>"Is it really okay for me to wear this dress?" asked Akiye as she looked at herself in the mirror wearing a child size purple evening gown.<p>

"Sure, you look great!" said Kimi. "And I bet a lot of boys will want to dance with you at the party."

"You think so?" asked Akiye.

"Yep including Yasu," said Kimi. She could see Akiye blush at the mention of his name.

"Do you like my cousin?" asked Kimi.

"He's nice," said Akiye.

"I think he like you," said Kimi. Akiye blushed even redder.

"And I think you should dance with him at the party," said Kimi.

Akiye smiled at her.

"I'm sorry we didn't get off on the right foot Akiye, you really are a nice person," said Kimi, "Do you think we can still be friends?"

"Yeah," said Akiye.

Yui stood outside her daughter's room with Isamu listening and smiling.

"Looks like your sister is starting to grow up a little bit," said she said to Isamu.

Just then Akiye cell phone started to ring.

Akiye picked it up and saw she had a text message from Kako.

"I wonder what she wants," she said as she read the message, "That's weird."

"What, what does it say?" asked Kimi.

"It says something about my grandfather kidnapping her and taking her to my grandmother's house," said Akiye.

"What?" said Kimi.

Akiye quickly text Kako asking what she was talking about.

"She said says that my grandfather took by mistake thinking she was me and now has unplugged the phone and won't let my grandmother call her mom and tell her where she's at," said Akiye.

"What?" said Kimi.

"Girls what are going on?" asked Yui walking into the room walking into the room.

"Mommy, where you standing out there the whole time?" said Kimi.

Yui shrugged her shoulders.

"Can I see your phone Akiye?" she asked. Akiye handed it to her. Yui quickly read through the text messages.

"Oh dear this doesn't look good," she said, "I'd better call your parents maybe Kyoya."

* * *

><p>"Kako would you like some more cookies?" asked Minkao.<p>

"Yes please thank you," said Kako.

Minkao put another plate down in front of her.

"I'm sorry about this dear, the first chance I get I'll get you home," said Minkao.

"Thank ma'am," said Kako.

"What am I going to do, what I am going to do?" said Mr. Ayuzawa as he paced back and forth thought the kitchen.

"You could just let us go all ready," said Minkao.

"But then you'll just tell everyone what happened and I'll got to jail!" said her husband.

"But honey, if you let us go now then maybe they'll go easier on you," said Minkao.

"I don't know," said her husband.

Just then they heard the front door open.

"Mom, Dad, you're in here?" they heard Misaki called out.

"Misaki?" said Minkao.

The door to the kitchen opened up and Misaki and Takumi both came in.

"Oh god it is true," said Misaki.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked her dad.

"I mean, you really did take Kako and are holding Mom and her hostage," said Misaki.

"No it's not like that!" said her dad.

"Then why did you rip the phone out of the wall?" said Misaki.

"How did you know about this?" asked her dad.

"I text her daughter and told her what happened," said Kako.

"What?" said Mr. Ayuzawa looking over at her.

"I still have a cell phone sir," said Kako.

"Look this was a whole misunderstanding!" said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Dad, Ayuzawa, they police are out side and I was able to convince to let me come in and try to talk you to let Mom and Kako go and come willingly, but there are ready to storm the place if they feel the need to!" said Misaki.

"Uh," said Mr. Ayuzawa.

Everyone looked at him.

"All right, I'll go," he said.

"Thank you Dad," said Misaki.

"Do you think they're going to be too harsh on me?" asked Mr. Ayuzawa.

"I don't know," said Misaki.

"Uh if I do this, I don't suppose it's too late to get that one deal is it?" he asked Takumi.

"What deal?" asked Misaki.

"You're uh husband said he'd pay me $4,000,000.00 along with your sister's boyfriend in exchanged I'd leave and never come back, because if you let me go I'll take it now!" said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"What?" said Misaki looking over at Takumi.

"I was just trying to help out," said Takumi, "But in answer to your question no the deals off."

"What, well what am I going to do?" said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Not our problem," said Takumi.

"Well then why should I turn myself in so willing if I'm not getting anything for it!" said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"Dad, knock it off!" Misaki shouted as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder onto the floor.

"Wow, that is so cool!" said Kako

"No More!" said Misaki, "No More Asking For Money, No More Asking For Favors, No More Anything! You Are No Long A Part Of Our Family And You Are Going To Jail!"

"Ahh," said Mr. Ayuzawa as he sat up, "Minkao, will you please do something about your daughter?"

"No," said Minkao, "She's right, when they take you away I never want to see you again unless you're delivering a check to pay me back!"

Just then they all heard the front door burst open.

"Police Officers!" someone called out before bursting into the kitchen.

"Where's the culprit?" asked the officer.

"Right there on the floor," said Minkao pointing to the floor where Mr. Ayuzawa still sat.

The officer quickly picked him up and dragged him outside. The other four followed where a bunch of other officer were waiting along with Kyoya and Haruhi and even Suzuna.

"Hi Mommy," said Kako running up to her.

"Are you okay honey?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, Mrs. Ayuzawa was nice and gave me cookies," said Kako.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi," said Minkao running up to her.

"I'm just glad you and Kako weren't hurt," said Haruhi.

"Misaki," said Mr. Ayuzawa, "Are you sure this is how you want to end this?" asked her dad.

"Yeah Dad I do, good-by!" said Misaki before giving her dad a slap on the face.

"Ahh Minkao, we have too violent daughter!" Mr. Ayuzawa called out to her.

"No, I have a very nice daughter and you have family at all," said Minkao.

"But I thought you loved me!" said Mr. Ayuzawa.

"I did and now, no more," said Minkao as she too walked up to him and slapped his face as well before walking away.

Mr. Ayuzawa watched her walk away as well.

"That looked like it hurt," said Suzuna walking up to him.

"Suzuna, do you at least forgive me?" he asked.

"No, you're a pretty lousy dad and I'm glad you're going away," said Suzuna as she too slapped him.

"Owe!" he said.

"Yeah, that's hurt how much it hurt when you left," said Suzuna.

"Well, it must have been good to finally stand up to your dad huh?" said Takumi.

Misaki glared at him.

* * *

><p>She didn't say anything to him the whole way home.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked once they got home.

"You went behind my back and did the exact thing I kept telling everyone not to do and give my dad money!" said Misaki.

"But I didn't give him the money, I tore up the check when he got greedy," said Takumi.

"Oh course he's greedy, that's why I was saying not to give him money in the first place! And you got Satoshi to go behind Suzuna's back too!" said Misaki.

"I'm sorry all right, I was just trying to help you out," said Takumi.

Misaki shook her head and walked to the bedroom.

"Honey," said Takumi as followed her only to have the door slam shut in his face.

"Honey, it's my bedroom too," said Takumi pounding on the door.

The door open and two pillows and a blanket flew out at him.

"You can sleep on the couch!" said Misaki.

Takumi sighed.

"We have guest room you know," he said.

"Then you can use that for right now!" said Misaki.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Akiye shifted her eyes back and forth between her parents as the two of them sat on either side of the breakfast table, her mother glaring at her father.

Gen seemed to realize her parents weren't happy either as she too seemed to be constantly looking back and forth between the two of them.

"You know I never realized how big a bed we have in the guest room," said Takumi.

"Hmm, really," said Misaki not even looking at him.

"It' can make a person feel really lonely at night," said Takumi.

"I bet," said Misaki.

Takumi sighed.

"Misaki…," he said.

"I have to go to work," she said as she stood up quickly, "Akiye I'm sure you have to get ready for school, Kako's probably on her way here to get you."

"Y, yes Mom," said Akiye as she got up from the table.

"It's very nice that's willing to come get you every day for school, make sure you thank you to her," said Misaki.

"I will," said Akiye as she walked to the door just as there was a knock.

"Hello?" said Akiye as she opened the door.

"Hello Akiye,"

"Oh Uncle Gerald," said Akiye staring at he Uncle standing in front of her.

"What?" said Misaki as she came to the door.

"Hello Misaki," said Gerald.

"Oh Gerald, you're here," said Misaki.

"Nice to see you too," said Gerald.

He looked downed at Akiye.

"So off to your new school huh Akiye?" asked Gerald.

"Yes I should get going, the limo's probably here," said Akiye.

"Oh so that limo downstairs is for you huh?" said Gerald.

"Yes and my cousin's probably waiting for me, good-by Uncle Gerald, good-by Mommy, Good-by Daddy," said Akiye as she quickly ran past him and to the elevator.

"So is she doing well in the new school?" asked Gerald.

"Yes she's doing fine, excuse me!" said Misaki as she tried to move past Gerald.

"You're leaving without saying good-by?" asked Takumi walking up to the door.

"Good-by," said Misaki as she pushed past Gerald and also walked back to the elevator.

Gerald looked at his brother.

"So it seems you and Misaki are having some problems?" he said.

"None of your business," said Takumi walking into the apartment.

"Touchy aren't we?" said Gerald following him in. He looked over a Gen still sitting in her high chair.

"Oh little Gen, you're getting so big," he said.

Gen just stared at his with a couscous look.

"Why is she staring at me like that?" asked Gerald.

"She probably doesn't know you that well and is uncomfortable being around you," said Takumi as he gathered up the breakfast dishes.

"Why are you the one doing the clean up, can't you ever get a maid?" asked Gerald.

"Misaki and I don't want a maid, we don't want one," said Takumi as he picked Gen up and out her into the playpen.

"I wonder what the media would think if they knew the next head of the Suoh Family was doing his own cleaning," said Gerald with a chuckle. Then he gave a sigh.

"If only grandfather was here now, he'd be happy to know you were worth something after all," he said.

"Thanks," said Takumi as he continued his cleaning.

"I'm happy to know you're not a complete burden on the family," said Gerald.

"You're welcome," said Takumi.

"And you would not believe all the people who are trying to now get in league with our family because we have a Suoh heir. In fact we're I'm due to be having lunch with some one from the Igarashi Family, Tora Igarashi, do you know him?" asked Gerald.

Takumi slammed one his dishes into the sink.

"Yes, I'm familiar with him," he said.

"And you know, I heard he has two sons that are close to Akiye's age," said Gerald. Takumi gripped a towel in his hand.

"And you know, now that she's a member of a more prestigious family, and in line for the title as head of the family, it wouldn't hurt to maybe look into getting a marriage arrange for her to someone from anther prestigious family. And I for one think it might be very nice to think about arranging marriage between her and son one of prestigious family like the Igarashis…," said Gerald.

"NO!" Takumi snapped turning around and looking at his brother. Gerald looked at him surprise.

"There is no way I will ever allow one of Tora Igarashi's sons near my daughter!" said Takumi.

"Okay," said Gerald, "It was just a suggestion, I'm sorry. I take it you're not too found of Tora Igarashi?"

"No I don't care for the man," said Takumi.

"Oh that's too bad I heard the man is going to be at your welcoming party," said Gerald.

"Oh great!" said Takumi and turning around back to the sink.

"What do you have against the Igarashi Family?" asked Gerald.

"I don't have anything against Igarashis, just Tora," said Takumi.

* * *

><p>"Kako, are you really okay after what happen?" asked Akiye as the two made their way to their class room.<p>

"Yeah, I'm sorry you'll never get to really know your grandfather," said Kako.

"It's okay, I still have our grandfather, he's nice," said Akiye.

"Hey Akiye," said Kimi running up to her, "Guess what, I know where to get the perfect necklace to go with your dress, want to come with me after school to get it?"

"Uh sure," said Akiye.

"Cool, you can come too Kako," said Kimi.

"Okay," said Kako.

* * *

><p>"Yasu why are you coming with us?" asked Kako as the group walked down the jewelry store.<p>

"I figured you ladies could use a male escort," said Yasu.

"Then why did you come?" said Kimi.

"Hey," said Yasu.

"I think its sweet you came Yasu," said Akiye.

Yasu smiled at her.

Kimi and Kako looked at each other.

"Say uh why don't you two wait out here while Kako and go inside and get the necklace," said Kimi.

"Huh, why?" asked Yasu.

"Because, because," stammered Kimi.

"Because we want the necklace to be a complete surprise for Akiye," said Kimi as the two girls quickly ran into the house.

Yasu and Akiye both looked at each other.

"Are they always like this?" asked Akiye.

"Only when they're planning something," said Yasu, "Hey look at that dress." He pointed to big green dress in a nearby store window.

"Look at that, it's so gaudy," said Yasu.

"Yeah it's not that great looking," said Akiye.

"I could almost think what my dad or uncle would say about this, or my grandmother," said Yasu, "They probably say something like, "Who would want to look like broccoli?""

Akiye giggled.

"No, I think a person would look more like a bush wearing this!" she said.

Yasu laughed.

"That's a good one!" he said.

"Is that you Akiye Usui,?"

The two turned around to see two boys similar to their age standing behind them wearing some fancy uniforms that looked similar to Ouran's but belong to a different school.

"It is you Akiye Usui," said one.

"Or is it Akiye Suoh," said the other.

"Who are these guys?" asked Yasu.

"Hayate and Nobu Igarashi at your service," said Nobu as both boys took a bow.

"Igarashi?" said Akiye timidly. She remembered her dad telling her things about them.

"What's with your uniforms do you guys go to that stupid school Miyabigaoka or something?" asked Yasu.

"As matter fact we do," said Hayate.

"Yeah well you know that they say about students at Miyabigaoka, they only go there because they couldn't get into Ouran!" said Yasu with a smirk.

Both brothers glared at him before turning back to Akiye.

"We are glad we ran into you thought Miss Suoh," said Hayate.

"Oh, why?" asked Akiye.

"We heard that our father had lunch today with your uncle today," said Nobu.

"My uncle?" said Akiye.

"Your Uncle Gerald from England," said Nobu.

"Oh him," said Akiye.

"Yeah and guess what he said, he said your uncle said that he would very much like it if you were to one day marry one us," said Nobu.

"What?" said Akiye and Yasu.

Your uncle said that he thinks you marry one of us will be the best for both our families and our father agreed with him," said Hayate.

"M, married?" said Akiye.

"Yep, one day you could wind up marrying one of us," said Nobu.

"But, but," said Akiye.

"We have to go, we'll see you at the party our future wife?" said Hayate as both bowed and walked away.

"I going to marry one of them?" said Akiye.

"She's going to have to marry one of them?" said Yasu.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Daddy!" said Akiye as she came running into her apartment.<p>

"What's wrong honey?" asked Takumi.

"I ran into these two weird boys named Nobu and Hayate Igarashi today," said Akiye.

"Igarashi?" said Takumi.

"Yeah and they said that Uncle Gerald apparently spoke to their father today about me marrying one of them some day!" said Akiye.

"Oh did he?" said Takumi, "After I told him no. I'm going to kill him!"


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So your brother went behind your back huh?" said Misaki.

"You seem pretty calm, considering that the he's trying to get our daughter married to one of Tora Igarashi's sons," said Takumi.

"No I am very upset about that, there is no way I want to his sons married to Akiye!" said Misaki, "I don't like the idea of arrange marriages in genera! It sure as hell didn't work out well for your father! It seems like men from both sides of your family aren't afraid to go behind people's backs!"

"Misaki…," said Takumi.

"You know I got to go. Haruhi said that two of her friends Yui and Sawa want to help do my hair and stuff for the party and that one of their daughters said she'd do the same for Akiye. Also I'm taking Gen with me; Haruhi said I can have her stay at her house with Setsuna being watched by the maids. I'll see you at the party!" said Misaki as she gathered up her girls and headed to the door.

Takumi just sighed as he watched them go.

* * *

><p>"Misaki I cannot get over how pretty your hair is!" said Yui as she brushed it.<p>

"Uh thanks," said Misaki.

"It's too bad Haruhi always keeps her hair short so we can never do anything with it," said Sawa as she helped applied some lipstick to Haruhi's face.

"Yeah bad," said Haruhi, "Oh by the way, I am going to be able to get the house for your mom in the divorce settlement."

"Great," said Misaki, "Hey uh Yui, Sawa, your marriages weren't arranged were they?"

"No not really," said Yui, "Our families business just did business with the Hitachiin's and we just met the guys that way."

"Granted it was a good business connection for all of our families to marry to them, but I don't think either one of our parents would have tried to make us marry each other," said Sawa, "Why do you ask?"

"Apparently my brother-in-law Gerald is trying to set up an arranged marriage for Akiye," said Misaki.

"Oh," said Yui and Sawa.

"With who?" asked Haruhi.

"Tora Igarashi," said Misaki.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Haruhi.

"I say it's a bad thing, I heard about that guy, he's got a reputation!" said Sawa.

"I know," said Misaki.

"So you don't like him too much?" asked Haruhi.

"He's not my favorite person and I sure as hell don't want to see one his sons married to my daughter," said Misaki.

"Good for you, you shouldn't let him control who your daughter marries," said Sawa.

Yui looked over at her.

"You're not just saying that because your son has a little crush on her daughter are you?" she whispered to her.

"I'm just saying," said Sawa.

"Sure," said Yui.

* * *

><p>Akiye looked at herself in the mirror.<p>

"What do you think Akiye?" asked Kimi.

"I almost don't recognize myself," she said.

"I think you look really nice Akiye, everyone's going to be impressed with you," said Kako.

"Thank," said Akiye. She gave off a sigh. "This really going to happen tonight isn't it?"

"What?" asked Kako.

"I'm not longer going to be just Akiye Usui, I'm going to be Akiye Usui Suoh, the next head of the Suoh Family, Next woman of power, the one everyone's going to want to have married to their son," said Akiye.

"Its okay, a title doesn't make a person a person, the person has to make themselves who are, my daddy told me that," said Kako. "I was what you're going to be, but I'm not anymore. Now I have to make my own title for myself, but that's still not going to change who I am. I'm still going to be Kako Suoh, heir or no heir and I'll be here for you is you need me too."

"Yeah?" said Akiye.

"Yeah," said Kako.

"Me too," said Kimi.

"Thanks you two," said Akiye as she gave both a hug.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," said Misaki looking down the staircase at all of the people all dressed up in their finest that had shown up. "I didn't know it was going to be this big!"<p>

"Well I'm sure Shizue pulled out all the stops," said Haruhi.

"Where's Takumi?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," said Misaki.

"Well could I escort both you and Haruhi into the party?" asked Tamaki offering her his arm.

"No thanks, I'm just going to hang out here for a while," said Misaki.

"Okay, suite yourself, see you in there," said Tamaki as he and Haruhi looped arms and walked down the stairs together.

"Are you sure you're okay Misaki?" asked Yui.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Misaki.

"Okay," said Yui as she and Hikaru walked down the stairs as well followed by Sawa and Kaoru.

Akiye watched them go before looking back down at the other guests. She could see Gerald talking with several people and Shizue sitting off by herself watching like a queen on her throne.

"Mommy do we really have to go down there?" asked Akiye as she came and stood next to her mother.

"Unfortunately, but not until you're ready," said Misaki.

"Um Akiye?" asked Yasu walking up behind the two of them.

"Yes?" said Akiye.

"Can I walk you into the party?" he asked.

Akiye looked up at her mother.

"Only if you want to honey," she said.

"Sure, I'd love to," said Akiye as she took Yasu's arm and the two walked down together.

Misaki couldn't help but smile at the two as they walked in together.

"Now that is a gentleman," she said.

She heard giggling and saw Kako and Kimi standing near watching as well.

"What are you two laughing at?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," they both said.

"Hello Misaki," said Rie as she walked up behind her with Kyoya.

"Hi, how are you two doing?" asked Misaki.

"Good, why aren't you down there?" asked Rie.

"I'm not much of a party person," said Misaki.

"Hmm well suite yourself," said Kyoya as he and Rie walked to the stairs, "Come along children.

"Coming Daddy," said Tomiko, "Kimi, are you coming?"

"Hmm?" said Kimi. Then she saw Tomiko's brother standing near by.

"Oh right, I'm coming," said Kimi as she ran after her friend.

"Hey Aunt Misaki if you're feeling nervous you can walk in with me," said Kako.

"Oh that's sweet of you honey, but I think I'll be okay," said Misaki smiling at her.

"Um, Kako," said Hideaki walking up behind her, "If you're not going to walk in with your aunt, may I please escort you in?"

"Uh well," said Kako.

"You should go for it honey," said Misaki.

"Okay," said Kako as she took Hideaki's arm and walked in with him.

"Oh that's cute too," said Misaki. She continued to stare at everyone having a good time at the party, wondering if she should just go in.

"Well hello there Mrs. Suoh," said someone from behind.

Misaki whirled around fast at the sound at the voice.

"Tora," she said as she saw him standing behind him with his normal smirk.

"What are you doing up here Misaki? This is suppose to be your party isn't?" asked Tora as he came and stood up next to her. Misaki backed away.

"You know I never would have guessed in a million years that your husband was Yuzuru Suoh's son. I was most surprise about that," said Tora.

"Yeah we were all surprise," said Misaki backing even further away.

"Of course that wouldn't have stopped me from ever wanting to arrange a marriage between my sons and your oldest daughter. I think she'd make a great match for one of them," said Tora.

"No," said Misaki.

"What?" said Tora.

"There's no way I would ever want to have my daughter marry your son," said Misaki.

"Your brother-in-law would seem to think differently," said Tora.

"Yeah well he doesn't have any right to say who my daughter is married to you got that!" said Misaki, "And I don't care what you and him said, I will marry my daughter off to you! She's my daughter and I say what happens to her!"

"Oh come on Misaki, do you know how many people that would love to have their daughter married to my sons? It was the same thing with me. They're just as a big of a catch as I was, said Tora as he moved even closer to Misaki.

"Leave me alone," said Misaki.

"You know, I still think you would have made a better match for me," said Tora stretching his hand out towards her.

"Don't you touch me," said Misaki.

"You and I would have been so much better together don't you think?" said Tora as he took a strand of her hair in his hand.

"I said don't touch me!" said Misaki.

"Your hair's so soft, I wonder if it's as soft as the rest of your body," said Tora.

SMACK!

The sound echoed all over the room. Everyone turned to look towards where it had come.

"If I've told you once, I've told you ten thousand times, keep your hands off of my wife!" said Takumi.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Everyone stared up at the three up at the top of the stairs.

"What is that idiot doing?" said Gerald.

"What going on up there?" said Tamaki as he headed towards the stairs.

Tora rubbed his face and looked at Takumi. His smirk returned.

"I'm sorry I just talking to your wife about the happy idea of one of my sons marrying your daughter," he said.

"That's not going to happen!" said Takumi.

"Oh really?" said Takumi.

"There's no way you will ever get our daughter," said Takumi.

"Oh that idiot!" said Gerald.

"Takumi is everything all right?" asked Tamaki walking up behind him.

Tora looked over at him.

"You must be Tamaki, the one Takumi is replacing," he said.

Takumi glared harder at him.

"It's must really hurt being replaced like this, now you have nothing, you are nothing, you're just pathetic" said Tora.

SMACK!

Everyone gasped as they watch Takumi slapped Tora across the face again!

"You will not talk to my brother like that either!" said Takumi.

"Well excuse me," said Tora.

"Tamaki is anything but nothing or pathetic!" said Takumi.

"If you say so," said Tora, "although, seeing as how he's not a somebody anymore and you're stead fast about not having your daughter marrying to my sons, maybe I should do something nice for his daughter and have one of my sons marry his daughter Kako instead."

"No!" said Takumi and Misaki.

"You stay away from her as well!" said Misaki.

"Well see, something tells me that no matter what, we'll be calling each other family," said Tora.

Takumi grabbed Tora by his collar and shoved up against the wall. Everyone gasped.

"Man, he's sure is waling on this guy huh?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah he really doesn't like him," said Hikaru.

"Get one thing straight, there is no way you'll ever be a part of my family. You leave my daughter and my niece alone!" said Takumi.

"Takumi," said Tamaki grabbing his arm, "Stop it. You're making yourself look like a jerk by beating up on him, and that's not what you are."

Takumi looked at him and sighed.

"You're right," said he said letting go of Tora, "Thanks Tamaki."

"Well aren't you two the image of brotherly love," said Tora.

Both men looked at him.

"I'll leave you be," said Tora as he walked off.

He looked over at Misaki.

"I still hope that you and I could be family someday," he said.

"Don't make me push you down the stairs," said Misaki.

"Okay," said Tora as he walked down the stairs.

"Are you okay Misaki?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for stopping him Takumi," said Misaki.

"Sure," said Tamaki, "That's what's a brother does right?"

"Yeah, and you are a good brother Tamaki," said Takumi giving him a pat on the back.

"You idiot!" said Gerald storming up to the group.

"What's your problem?" asked Takumi.

"How could you ruin it all like that, I had it all set up that your daughter might someday marry one of Tora son's and then you went and did this?" said Gerald.

"Yeah about that," said Takumi, "What the hell were you thinking in going to so the exact thing that I asked you not to?"

"I was doing what I thought was best for the family," said Gerald.

"Well guess what, Akiye marrying one of Tora's sons would not be what's best for her! And if you think you can get her to go through with it, you gravely mistaken because I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep that from happing you got that!" said Takumi.

"We'll see," said Gerald.

* * *

><p>"You're dad seemed really mad," said Yasu as he and Akiye walked around.<p>

"Yeah I know," said Akiye.

"It he doesn't seem the kind to get mad real easily," said Yasu.

"He doesn't, it's only a few things that can really get him mad," said Akiye.

"Would he be mad if I ask you to dance?" asked Yasu with conscious.

"No, probably not with you," said Akiye.

"Well then, would you like to?" asked Yasu.

"Sure," said Akiye as the two walked to the dace floor and started to dance.

"You're a good dancer," said Yasu.

"My dad taught me," said Akiye.

"Mine taught me too," said Yasu.

* * *

><p>"Oh look," said Kako watching smiling at Yasu and Akiye dance. "Don't they look sweet?"<p>

"Yes they do," said Tomiko, "Don't you agree Hideaki?"

"Don't get cute," said Hideaki to his sister.

"Kako do you want to dance?" asked Tomiko.

"Sure I'd love to, but with who?" asked Kako.

"I wonder who," said Tomiko smirking at his brother.

Hideaki looked at his sister. She just raised an eye brow.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," said Nobu Igarashi walking up to Akiye and Yasu, "I believe you are dancing with my or my brother's future wife, please step aside!" He shoved Yasu away from Akiye.<p>

"Excuse me!" said Sawa walking up to the children, "But just what do you think you're doing there you little punk! My son was dancing with this girl first, so back off!"

"Honey, don't be rude, he's just a kid," said Kaoru walking up behind her.

"I don't care if he was a kid he was the one that went and shoved Yasu away when he was dancing with Akiye first!" said Sawa, "Someone needs to teach this little kid some respect!"

"Honey," said Kaoru.

"I think she's right, Yasu was dancing with her first," said Hikaru walking up too.

"Dear," said Yui.

"What I'm not going to let my nephew get pushed around!" said Hikaru.

"Well no offence sir, but I believe that's customary to let a husband dance with his wife," said Nobu.

"We're not married!" said Akiye.

"We might be," said Nobu.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me but you're Kako Suoh right?" asked Hayate Igarashi walking up to her.<p>

"Uh yes," said Kako.

"Will you please dance with me?" asked Hayate.

"Uh well, I…," said Kako.

Tomiko nudged her brother.

Hideaki looked at her then at Kako with the other man.

"You know, my brother or I am going to probably marry your cousin someday, but I have no problem if maybe taking you on as my wife and letter Nobu take her. I'm the next heir of the Igarashi family after all and I don't think I'm going to be pushed aside," said Hayate.

"Kako will you dance with me?" asked Hideaki as he came took her arm leading her to the dance floor.

"Well that was just rude," said Hayate. Just then he felt a hand holding on tight to his ear.

"Don't ever mess with me or my brother you got that!" said Tomiko.

"Tomiko let go of that little boy," said Kyoya walking up to her.

"Hmm?" said Tomiko looking up at him.

"You don't want to dirty your hands with his ears like that," said Kyoya.

"Good point," said Tomiko, "My hands need to be sanitized now."

* * *

><p>"Listen kid, don't mess with my son you got that," said Sawa.<p>

"Yeah you don't want to mess with her son kid!" said Hikaru.

"Kaoru, what do we do?" asked Yui.

"Try and keep calming them down," said Kaoru.

"Do you have a problem with my son?" asked Tora.

"Yes, your son has no manners!" said Sawa.

"Well excuse me but he's not the one that's yelling in the middle of the room," said Tora.

"Maybe not, but he is the reason I am shouting in the middle of the room! I don't think its right that he came and just shoved my son over and I don't agree with that!" said Sawa.

Akiye looked over at Yasu.

"Does your mom always get mad like this?" she asked.

"She can," said Yasu.

"Well I'm sorry but I think my son has more of a right to dance with her since there's a chance she'll someday marry my son someday," said Tora.

"How are you so sure, maybe she'd prefer my son!" said Sawa.

"Mom!" said Yasu.

"What?" asked Sawa.

"You're embarrassing me!" said Yasu.

"Well excuse me for standing up for you! You should be the one standing up for yourself!" said Sawa.

"Mom!" said Yasu.

"Okay honey, why don't we go get some fresh air," said Kaoru as he all but lifted Sawa up and hauled her away.

"Hikaru, maybe you should go and help him," said Yui.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Come on, let's go help," said Yui as she all but shoved her husband after his brother and wife.

"Good luck," she whispered to Yasu as she walked past him.

"So Akiye will you dance with me?" asked Nobu.

"Sorry no, I was dancing with Yasu first," said Akiye as she and Yasu walked back to the dance floor.

"Father?" said Nobu looking up at his father.

"Just be patient," said Tora.

"Father," said Hayate walking up to him as well. "I tried doing what you suggested and making a pass at Yuzuru's other granddaughter and look, some other boy stole her away!"

"Oh who?" said Tora looking over, "Oh he looks familiar, sort of like an Ohtori."

"Yes he is," said Kyoya walking up behind him.

"You're Kyoya Ohtori aren't you?" said Tora.

"Yes, and why I may not be as forceful as Mrs. Hitachiin, I will say that you better not mess with me or my son, understood?" said Kyoya.

Tora chuckled.

"Something tells me that you and I would have been good friends in high school," he said.

"Maybe, but I digress, you don't want to mess with an Ohtori," said Kyoya before walking off.

"Hmm," said Tora, "This might be more difficult then I thought. And just makes this all the more intresting."


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh look at that isn't that just cute," said Misaki as she and Haruhi watched their two daughters dance. "That Yasu Hitachiin sure is a sweet boy."

"Yeah he can just be as immature as his dad and uncle sometimes," said Haruhi.

"Well something tells me him and Takumi could get along just fine," said Misaki. "So what's your opinion of Hideaki Ohtori that is his name right?"

"He's crafty and knowledgeable, just like his father," said Haruhi. "But it doesn't matter who Kako likes, no one's good enough for Tamaki."

"Haruhi, Haruhi did you see that, Hideaki is trying to steal our daughter!" said Tamaki.

"Calm down Tamaki they're just dancing," said Haruhi.

"Sure today, but tomorrow he could be asking her to marry him and then I'll have to give her away!" said Tamaki.

"You're exaggerating again Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"It's time like this I'm glad Takumi's not so protective of our daughter, except if he doesn't like the kid's father," said Misaki.

"What do you have against Mr. Igarashi?" asked Haruhi.

"Let's just say there has been times he's acted less then a gentleman towards me," said Misaki.

"Oh," said Haruhi looking over at the man, "Yeah I don't like the idea of Kako married to his sons either. In fact if could I'd make sure she'd never have to have an arrange marriage period, her or Setsuna."

The two women all looked over at their grand-mother-law.

"How hard to you think she'll push it?" asked Misaki.

"Yep and hard; She pushed hard with Tamaki, but because I was lawyer she was a bit more willing to give it try after he got out of all the other arrangements she tried to make for him," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Misaki.

* * *

><p>"Oh Takumi aren't you upset!" said Tamaki walking up to him.<p>

"About what?" asked Takumi.

"Look!" said Tamaki pointing to the dance floor where Akiye was dancing with Yasu.

"Should I be worried about that?" asked Takumi.

"Aren't you afraid of him stealing your little girl?" asked Tamaki.

"I might is she was 17 or 18, but she's only 6 right now, I think they'll be fine," said Takumi.

"If you say so," said Tamaki as the two of them walked off together.

"So Takumi Usui, how does it feel being the new head of such a wonderful family?" asked one of the guests.

"Fine I guess," said Takumi.

"So what are your plans for the company?" asked another.

"I don't know, I was thinking of leaving my brother Tamaki in charge, he's been the one running the show so far," said Takumi.

"Really?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes if you want to," said Takumi.

"Well there's still that thing about France," said Tamaki.

"Well you know I stand on that," said Takumi.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention please?" called out Gerald standing next to Shizue and Yuzuru.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Thank you all for coming out today to celebrate this most joyous event, the joining of two of some of the most powerful families in the worlds, the Walkers and the Suohs. I know if my grandfather was still alive today he'd be most happy with all of this too," said Gerald.

Takumi groaned.

"I bet," he grumbled.

He noticed his grandmother sanding up too.

"Yes this is a proud day, knowing that our families are now joined thanks to my grandson Takumi Usui, who will no doubt bring much honor with hold our families' find reputations," she said weakly.

"She's not looking too well," said Misaki.

"Yeah apparently it was a real struggle for her to come here," said Haruhi.

"I have every amount of confidents he will do well as both head of the family and the company," said Shizue.

Everyone turned to look at Takumi and applauded. Takumi looked over at Tamaki who was smiling politely at him and applauding too.

Takumi smiled at him and walked to towards his brother and grandmother.

"Yes thank you all," said Takumi, "My grandmother's is right I intended to the right thing by this family and it's company and that means putting who I think is best in charge of it and their can only be one persons who is best for the company, my brother…,"

"Me, well how nice of you," said Gerald.

"No, not you," said Takumi, "I meant my other brother Tamaki."

Everyone turned and looked at Tamaki.

"My brother has been running this company for all these years now without me, making it even more powerful and productive then it's ever been before. And even if he moves away, I see no problem with him running the company from abroad," said Takumi, "So what do you say Tamaki, will you stay on as head of this company and keep doing the great job you've been doing this? I'm not asking you as the heir, I'm asking you as a brother to a brother."

Tamaki slowly walked up to Takumi.

"Of course I will," he said, "Some one has to be the eye candy of the company."

Everyone laughed including Takumi before pulling his brother into a hug.

"I hope you and I can work well together to make the Suoh's great!" said Takumi.

"Me too!" said Tamaki.

"Oh for crying out loud," said Gerald, "You're making a fool of yourself Takumi, just like you did with Tora Igarashi."

Takumi and Tamaki both looked over at him.

"Even if I was making a fool with him Tora, at least it's good to know that I have Tamaki to help me from going to far," said Takumi patting Tamaki's back.

"Of course," said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>"They sure do get along well don't they?" Yuzuru asked his mother.<p>

She didn't say anything, instead she just watched the two boys together.

"Mother?" asked Yuzuru.

"I was just thinking," she said. Just then she started to cough.

"Mother?" said Yuzuru.

"I should go home," she whispered to him.

"Sure Mother," said Yuzuru as he helped her to stand.

"Are you okay ma'am?" asked Haruhi as she followed after them.

"Well uh…," said Yuzuru.

"No, I'm not Haruhi," said Shizue.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Haruhi.

Shizue looked at her.

"Make sure your daughters grow up right, and make sure Misaki does the same for her girls," she said before she started to cough again and Yuzuru lead her out the door.

"Haruhi is everything all right?" asked Tamaki.

"Your father just left to take your grandmother home and she didn't look so well," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Tamaki.

"Is everything all right?" asked Takumi walking up with Misaki.

"I think something might be wrong with your grandmother," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Mother, are you going to be all right?" asked Yuzuru as they drove home.<p>

"I don't know," she said.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Yuzuru.

"Get my lawyer and have in met me at the house right away," said his mother.

* * *

><p>"So now what?" asked Misaki as she and the other all stood around.<p>

"I don't know, she looked really bad," said Haruhi.

"Is everything okay?" asked Yui walking up to them.

"Something may be wrong with our grandmother," said Tamaki.

"Oh dear, is there anything I can do?" asked Yui.

"Uh well," said Haruhi.

"I can take the girls for you is you want, they can have a slumber party with Kimi and maybe some of their other friends," said Yui.

"Sure that sounds great," said Takumi.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, why are we going over to your house Aunt Yui?" asked Kako as the two girls walked with her and Hikaru and Kimi.<p>

"I just thought you girls should have your own kind of party after coming here to the boring one is all," said Yui.

"Is she that bad?" whispered Hikaru.

"I don't know," said Yui.

"It'll be fun," said Kimi.

"Yeah," said Kako.

"I look forward to it!" said Akiye.

"At least they're happy," said Yui.

"And distracted," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do now?" asked Takumi.<p>

"You can both come and wait at our house, Gen's still there anyway," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Misaki.

* * *

><p>"I'm here Mrs. Suoh, what can I do for you?" asked Shizue's lawyer as he walked in.<p>

"I need you to change something in my will," said Shizue.

* * *

><p>"You know as much as I don't like the woman, I don't want to see her suffer," said Haruhi as she and the others all sat around in a lounge together.<p>

"Yeah," said Misaki.

"She'll pull through, you know she will," said Tamaki.

"Well see," said Takumi. Outside Anne-Sophie listened to the conversation.

'Please,' she thought to herself, 'please help that woman.'

Just then she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" she said answering it herself.

"Anne?" said Yuzuru's voice.

"Oh Yuzuru, I heard what happen to your mother is she all right?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Actually, is Tamaki and Takumi there?" asked Yuzuru.

"Yes," said Anne-Sophie.

"Could you ask them to come to the main estate?" asked Yuzuru.

"Dear?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Please dear," said Yuzuru.

* * *

><p>The four quickly ran towards the stairs where they saw Yuzuru standing.<p>

"Father, what happened?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm not sure, but your grandmother is talking to her lawyer right now and she won't let anyone else into her room, not even her nurse," said Yuzuru.

* * *

><p>"And you promise me it'll all be legit and legal?" asked Shizue.<p>

"Yes madam, everything will go through I promise," said her lawyer.

"Thank you," said Shizue closing her eyes.

"Mrs. Suoh?" said her lawyer.

* * *

><p>Yuzuru and the others all looked up as the lawyer walked out of the room.<p>

"Well?" asked Yuzuru.

"She went had me make me some changes to her will," said the lawyer.

"And?" asked Yuzuru.

Her lawyer sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry to all of you," said the lawyer, "She's gone."


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Everyone stood silently as they listened to the preacher talk about Shizue. Not even the small babies seem to be saying anything.

"I can't believe she really gone," Akiye whispered to Kako.

"Yeah it's really weird," said Kako.

"Tamaki, are you doing okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Tamaki.

Haruhi looked towards the back of the crowd where Anne-Sophie stood with her father who actually went and wore a suit for the funeral. She knew that Anne-Sophie wanted to be next to Yuzuru comforting him but had thought it was best not to at least during the service.

"It's so sad she's gone, even if we never did get along," said Anne-Sophie.

"You always were a sweet woman," said Ranka as put his arm around her.

"Hmm thank you Ranka," said Anne-Sophie.

* * *

><p>"Go in peace," said the preacher finally. The group all quietly dispersed and walked towards the waiting cars, except for Takumi and Tamaki. Both just stood there for a moment in front of their grandmother's tombstone with out saying a word.<p>

"Well she may not have been well liked, but hopefully now she can rest in peace," said Takumi as the two finally walked away.

"Yeah," said Tamaki softly.

"Sorry Tamaki, I know you wanted her to like and accept you a little," said Takumi.

"Its fine, I'm sure I'll get over it," said Tamaki.

"I hope so," said Takumi, "So now what?"

"I don't know, I assume we're going to have to hear what it was she went and changed in the will right before she died," said Tamaki.

"Yeah probably," said Takumi.

"Are you nervous at all?" asked Tamaki.

"Hmm no, not really," said Takumi, "Last time I had a grandparent up and change their will on me, I got you and Dad."

Both men laughed and threw an arm around each other.

"No matter what is says in that will Tamaki, you'll still my brother," said Takumi.

"You too Takumi," said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>"All right let's go ahead and get this over with," said Yuzuru after the wake as he and his sons, along with their wives all sat down with his mother's lawyer to have him read the will.<p>

"Yes sir of course," said the lawyer as he pulled out the will.

"To my family," he read, "I feel that I am going to meet my end soon and I have decided that there are some things I'd like to have happen once I'm gone. First of all naturally the head of the family will now be my son Yuzuru who I hope will continue to help make this family great. As for his two sons and who should fill in after him, I have decided after seeing how the two seem to care about each other and get along that if they are willing, I'd like to see them both share the title as head of the family, with Tamaki still running the company portion, and Takumi handling the more family matters. I hope they will be able to keep working together and bring honor to the Family and its name."

"She wants us both to be head?" asked Tamaki.

"Well that's nice of her," said Haruhi.

"It's amazing what you do when you're dying," said Misaki.

"Now regarding their two eldest daughters, Kako and Akiye, I hope to think the two of them can work together as well to serve as head of the family after their fathers, however if my son Yuzuru or one of my grandson thinks one would do a better job then the other they do have my permission to appoint one in their own wills. I leave that solely up to them. I like to think that the girls have potential to work together, but time can change things," read the lawyer.

Tamaki and Takumi both looked at each other.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens I guess," said Takumi.

Tamaki nodded his head and smiled as they turned back to the lawyer.

"Also I'd like to request something rearguing all four of my great-granddaughters; I'd like it if they'd not be arranging to be married to anyone, even if it would benefit the family. I want them to be happy and if that means them choosing their own husbands out of love than so be it. I know this sounds unsecured and not like me, but this is what I truly want this for them, and I hope that any member of their other families will respect my wishes as well, because there will be no forcing on my family's part to marry someone they don't want to no matter what," read the lawyer.

"So she's not going to make us arrange anything about our daughters marrying?" said Haruhi.

"Hmm, so much for Gerald's plans about marrying one of them to Tora's sons," said Takumi with a smirk.

"And finally, I have one final thing to say regarding my son and the woman he loves Anne-Sophie Grantaine," read the lawyer. "I know I never really cared for the woman and didn't approve with the idea of her and my son marrying, not even after all these years, but now as I lay here I've decided that I have been a little unfair regarding the two of you. So now if you wish you have my permission to marry along with my blessing to marry."

Everyone looked over at Yuzuru who at first looked shocked but then a little happy.

"Thank you mother," he said softly.

* * *

><p>"What, this woman was clearly not in her right mind when she wrote this," said Gerald.<p>

"Gerald, you're not going to ruin the joining of the Walker and Suoh families by going against the late Shizue Suoh's wishes are you?" asked Takumi.

Gerald moaned.

"I don't believe this!" he said, "Here I was trying to do a good thing for your daughter or even your niece and now it's all not for nothing!"

"If you want to do something good for them, don't try anything else like this again, especially with Tora Igarashi," said Takumi.

"Listen Takumi, us joining the family maybe a good thing but I'm not going to let them ruin the Walker Family and if I think that's it's best for Akiye to marry one of Tora Igarashi's sons then I'm going to do make it happen!" said Gerald.

"Over my dead body," said Takumi.

"Takumi, don't forget that I can still remove you from your position at our family's company," said Gerald.

"Gerald, I'm the next head of the Suoh family, what makes you think I can't get a job with them?" asked Takumi.

"But what about Misaki…," said Gerald.

"I repeat, I'm a Suoh now, with a father who happens to be the chairman of Ouran Academy, what makes you think I couldn't get some help in helping Misaki keep her job or at the very least, get her a job at Ouran?" asked Takumi.

Gerald started at his brother shocked for a moment, but then smiled

"You sure have become a man who knows who what he wants Takumi," he said, "That's a good thing I think. I can't say thought I won't bring up the subject of possibly having you marry Akiye to one of Tora's sons, but I promise I won't force you to."

"Thank you that's all I ask," said Takumi.

"You're welcome," said Gerald, "Good luck with your new life, Mr. Suoh."

* * *

><p>"Anne?" said Yuzuru walking up to her.<p>

"Yes?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Can I talk to you for a moment in private?" asked Yuzuru.

"Sure," said Anne-Sophie as the two walked off together.

Misaki and Haruhi watched them go.

"I wonder what that's all about," said Misaki with a smirk.

"Who knows," said Haruhi happily.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"Your father just went and asked your mother to come and talk to him alone," said Haruhi.

"Oh really, I wonder what it could be! I've got to go make sure everything's okay!" said Tamaki.

"Uh Tamaki, I think it might be better if we give them a moment alone," said Haruhi trying to pull him back.

"But, but…," sputtered Tamaki.

"Tamaki, don't make me flip you!" said Misaki.

"Tamaki gulped.

"Okay, okay," he said.

"So what did you need to talk to me about, was there something in your mother's will about me?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"As a matter of fact there was," said Yuzuru, "You know how mother was about the idea of me actually marrying you even after all this time?"

"Yes dear," said Anne-Sophie.

"Well it seems that on her death bed she had a change of heart and wrote in her will that we now have both her permission and blessing to finally marry," said Yuzuru.

"Yuzuru what are you saying?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"I'm saying that it's time for me to do something I should have done a long time ago," said Yuzuru, gently taking Anne-Sophie's hand, "Anne-Sophie Grantaine, will finally become my wife, will you finally marry me?"

Anne-Sophie gasped.

"Are you sure about this, we were really given your mother's and blessing for this?" she asked.

"Yes my dear we have, and if you want to, I can try this again later in a more romantic setting like it should have been then I will, but I have to know, will you finally marry me and finally move here to Japan so you can be with me and Tamaki?" asked Yuzuru.

"Yes, yes I will," said Anne-Sophie as she reached up and hugged him tight. "I've waited for this day for so long!"

"So have I!" said Yuzuru.

"So have I!" said Tamaki suddenly coming up behind them and hugging them too.

"Tamaki did you have to ruin this moment?" asked his father.

"Dear," said Anne-Sophie as Tamaki retread to his rejection corner, "You know he's just too full of love for his family."

"Yes he get's that from both of us, and now we're going to finally share the love together," said Yuzuru before giving Anne-Sophie a kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So you're finally going to get married huh, how nice," said Minkao as she poured some tea for the two of them.

"Yes," said Anne-Sophie with a smile, "I'm only sorry it couldn't happen until after his mother past away."

"I know but will, at least she manage to let you know you have her blessing," said Minkao.

"Yes that's true," said Anne-Sophie, "So I was wondering, seeing as how we've become such good friends, would you be interested in being my maid of honor in the wedding?"

"Of course I will," said Minkao with a smile.

* * *

><p>"So you're mom's going to be her maid of honor huh?" asked Haruhi.<p>

"Yeah, she and Anne-Sophie have become really good friends in the short time they've known each other," said Misaki.

"I'm just glad that now Anne-Sophie's finally going to be moving to Japan so that way Tamaki can be near her and not worry about her so much," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Misaki. "So did she ask you to be in the wedding as too?"

"Yeah I'm a bride's maid," said Haruhi.

"She asked me to be one too," said Misaki, "And for Akiye to be a flower girl."

"Kako too," said Haruhi.

"I bet she's real happy about this," said Misaki.

"Oh yeah, she's thrilled her grandmother's coming to stay here now," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Kako danced around her room happy.<p>

"This is so exciting isn't it Akiye?" she said

"Yeah I always wanted to be a flower girl in a wedding!" said Akiye.

"Me too," said Kako, "Plus the best part is that now Grand-mere is going to be staying here forever! I can see her almost everyday if I wanted to!"

Akiye smiled.

"I'm so happy for you," she said

"And I'm so happy that you won't have to worry about being forced to marry one of those stupid Igarashi boys," said Kako.

"Oh yeah that's so nice," said Akiye.

"So do you have any idea who you'd want to someday want to marry?" asked Kako slyly.

"Maybe," said Akiye, "Do you?"

"Hmm, I have a rough idea, but we'll see," said Kako.

Both girls giggled.

* * *

><p>"You seem pretty happy Tamaki," said Takumi.<p>

"I should be I've been waiting for this day for a long time!" said Tamaki.

"What, your mother and father finally getting married or your mother finally moving to Japan?" asked Takumi.

"Both," said Tamaki happily, "Takumi, you're okay with all of this aren't you?"

"With what?" asked Takumi.

"With Father marrying my mother?" asked Tamaki.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Takumi, "Your mother all ready said I can call her mother, and besides, my mother gave them her blessing along time ago, If she's okay with it, then so am I. I couldn't be happier for Father or for Mother. Father even asked me to be an usher in the wedding."

"Oh really?" said Tamaki.

"He didn't he ask you?" asked Takumi.

"He did, but Mother also asked me to give her away too," said Tamaki.

"Well why can't you do both, serve as an usher and give her away?" asked Takumi.

"Hey yeah you're right!" said Tamaki giving Takumi a huge hug, "You're so smart.

"Well I am the older wiser brother right?" said Takumi as he rubbed Tamaki hair, "So did father say anything about who he was going to ask to be his best man?"

* * *

><p>"Ranka, hello," said Yuzuru as Ranka walking into his office.<p>

"Yuzuru, you're looking great, like a man who's finally getting what he deserves in life," said Ranka.

"Well thank you," said Yuzuru.

"So what did you want to see me about?" asked Ranka.

"Well as you know, I've recently become engaged to the woman I love and am about to get married but I need a best man for that, and I was wondering….," said Yuzuru.

"You want me to be your best man?" asked Ranka with a smile.

"Yes, you and I are great friends, Anne-Sophie loves you, and I know you are very fond of her," said Yuzuru.

"She's like the sister I never had," said Ranka.

"She's said the same thing about you," said Yuzuru.

Ranka smiled.

"So what do you say?" asked Yuzuru, "You can even wear a dress if you like."

"Sure why not, I'd love to, and we'll discuss the whole wardrobe later."

* * *

><p>Anne-Sophie stood in front of her mirror on her wedding day smiling at herself in her short skirt wedding dress that was more of a champagne color then white.<p>

"You look beautiful you know that," said Minkao as she Misaki and Haruhi all stood behind her in red bride's maid's dresses.

"Thank you, I feel beautiful" said Anne-Sophie.

"You're probably the most beautiful bride in the whole world Grand-mere!" said Kako with her and Akiye standing next to their mothers in pink flower girl outfits.

"Oh thank you dear!" said Anne-Sophie hugging her. "You and your cousin look really nice too!"

"I should hope so, Kimi helped make these dresses," said Kako.

"Yes and her father and uncle were nice enough to make me this dress," said Anne-Sophie.

"They do, do great work," said Haruhi, "Although I'd like to think you'd look nice even in any dress you chose to wear."

"Oh Haruhi you are so sweet!" said Anne-Sophie as she hugged her tight.

"So that's were Tamaki get's it from," said Misaki.

"Actually it's a split between the two parents," Haruhi manage to say despite being squeezed by Anne-Sophie.

"Do you want a hug too Misaki?" asked Anne-Sophie as let go of Haruhi and hugged her tight.

"Thank," said Misaki.

* * *

><p>"Do you Yuzuru Suoh take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health and keep only onto her for as long as you both shall live?" asked the preacher.<p>

"I do," said Yuzuru.

"And do you Anne-Sophie Grantaine take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health and keep only onto her for as long as you both shall live?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said Anne-Sophie.

"If anyone can show any reason why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their," said the preacher.

Everyone stood still for a moment, only the slight babble from a baby could be heard.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," said the preacher.

Yuzuru happily put his hand to Anne-Sophie's check and kissed her every so gently on the lips as everyone else all busted into applause.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Mother," said Tamaki giving his mother a huge hug once everyone had gathered for the reception.<p>

"Thank you Rene!" said Anne-Sophie.

"Happy for you Father," said Takumi as he walked up and patted his father's back.

"Oh thank you Takumi, that means a lot coming from you," said Yuzuru.

"It's means a lot to me too," said Anne-Sophie as she came up and gave Takumi a hug too.

"Of course I'm very happy for you Mother," said Takumi. He could feel Anne-Sophie's grip on him tighten.

"I love the idea of having two sons!" she said.

* * *

><p>"You know something sad, I actually have way expected Shizue to somehow someway to show up and object when the preacher asked if anyone objected," said Misaki as she and Haruhi sat by themselves holding their babies.<p>

"Me too, the thought had crossed my mind," said Haruhi, "Even if she did give her permission in her will."

"I still can't get over what all she said in the will everything about Takumi and Tamaki sharing the title and her not wanting arrange marriages for our daughters. It's just seems to weird one her part," said Misaki.

"Me too, but I figure not to dwell on it too much and just be happy my girls aren't going to be forced into anything they don't want," said Haruhi.

"I do feel a little relived that Akiye isn't bound to the Igarashi in anyway," said Misaki.

"You must really not like this guy huh?" asked Haruhi.

"You have no idea," said Misaki.

"Well I hope you have no problem with that little boy," said Haruhi pointing towards the dance floor where Akiye was dancing with Yasu.

"Actualy I don't that little boy, I think the two of them together is cute," said Misaki with a smile, "What about you, what's your opinion on that little boy?"

She pointed to where Kako was dancing with Hideaki.

"No, I have no problems with that boy at all, I think he's wonderful," said Haruhi, "I just wished Tamaki felt the same way."

* * *

><p>"I turn my back for one minute and that little brat goes and steals my precious Kako away!" said Tamaki trying to run to his daughter.<p>

"Tamaki calm down," said Takumi grabbing his brother by the cuff of his coller.

"Do you have a problem with my son Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"No, only when he's trying to steal my Kako away!" said Tamaki.

"Hmm, are you saying you wouldn't trust the son of your best friend to take care of your daughter Tamaki?" asked Takumi.

"Are you Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"I think he is, I'm so sorry Kyoya," said Takumi.

"Hmm maybe you'd make the better choice in a friend there Takumi," said Kyoya.

"What, no, Kyoya, don't dumb me!" said Tamaki.

Takumi and Kyoya both smiled at each other.

"Takumi how could you be so rude and try and steal one of friends?" asked Tamaki.

"I think brothers do that too," said Takumi.

"Really?" asked Tamaki.

"At least so, Hikaru and Kaoru told me something like that," said Takumi, "But then again they also said that brothers can tease their brothers any time too."

Tamaki groaned and then smiled.

"You know I got to admit I am happy about all of this, this whole finding my family thing, it's really nice," said Takumi.

"Yeah it is nice to finally have a huge family together like this," said Tamaki, "That reminds there was something I needed to ask you something I should have asked you a long time ago."

"What?" asked Takumi.

"Do you have a kotatsu?" asked Tamaki.

"What?" asked Takumi confused.

"Oh, he brought up the kotatsu, how lovely," said Kyoya

"Because I always wanted to sit around one with a huge family like the one we know have," said Tamaki.

Takumi smiled.

"I think we can work something out," he said.


	42. The End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh my goodness, it's a real kotatsu!" said Anne-Sophie with delight.

"Yes dear, it is," said Yuzuru as he helped her to sit down next to it.

"Oh it's so lovely and nice! I love it!" said Anne-Sophie.

"I know right Mother!" said Tamaki as he sat down holding Setsuna.

"Where are Takumi, Haruhi, Akiye and Kako though?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"In the kitchen helping to make the hot pot," said Misaki as she sat down holding Gen in her arms.

"Oh are the girls helping too then?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Yep," said Misaki.

* * *

><p>"Akiye hand me some of those carrots so I can make some carrot flowers," said Takumi.<p>

"Yes Daddy," said Akiye.

"Just make sure not to put any chrysanthemum Uncle Takumi, Grand Ranka does every time we have nabe with him and he always makes Daddy eat all of it," said Kako.

"Well luckily for Daddy I didn't bring any chrysanthemum," said Haruhi as she chopped up another fish.

"You didn't?" asked Akiye, "I like chrysanthemum though."

"Really, oh I'm sorry honey," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I got you covered," said Takumi as he pulled out a few from the bag.

"Thank you Daddy," said Akiye.

"Just make sure Tamaki doesn't get any," said Haruhi. Then she noticed Takumi smirk.

"You're not going to try and sneak them into Tamaki's bowl are you?" she asked crossing her arms.

"That's what big brothers do to their little brothers right?" asked Takumi.

Haruhi shook her head.

"You two probably would have gotten along really well growing up," she said as she started to cut up the fish.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, this is really good Haruhi and Takumi," said Anne-Sophie.<p>

"Yes it's delicious," said Yuzuru.

"Grandpa we helped too!" said Kako.

"Yeah!" said Akiye.

"Oh sorry girls I forgot," said Yuzuru, "Thank you for the help."

"Yuck!" said Tamaki out of nowhere.

"You don't like our cooking now or something?" asked Takumi with a smirk.

"What did you do?" asked Misaki.

"They're chrysanthemums in here!" said Tamaki as he pulled one out.

"What you don't like chrysanthemum Tamaki?" asked Takumi.

"Oh god," said Haruhi looking over at him.

"I'll take them Uncle Tamaki, I love them!" said Akiye.

"Oh thank you Akiye," said Tamaki as he loaded them into her bowl.

"Mmm, I don't see why you don't like them Uncle Tamaki, they're so delicious!" said Akiye.

"Not to me they're not," said Tamaki.

"Tisk tisk tisk Tamaki," said Takumi, "I guess I'm not setting a good example of a big brother to eat your veggies."

"Rene you're not eating your veggies?" said Anne-Sophie, "Oh were did I go wrong as a mother?"

"No Mother it's not like that, I'll eat my veggies!" said Tamaki.

"'I'm eating all of mine Father," said Takumi with a smirk.

"You are such a dork," said Misaki.

"There you see Tamaki, Takumi's eating his," said Yuzuru, "Why can't you be more like your big brother?"

Tamaki immediately retreated to his rejection corner.

Haruhi groaned.

"Tamaki come back and eat your food before it get cold!" said Haruhi, and Anne-Sophie.

Tamaki sighed.

"All right," he said as he came and sat back down under the kotatsu next to Haruhi and Setsuna.

"So girls what movie should we watched?" asked Yuzuru.

"I want to watch that movie Ponyo!" said Akiye.

"No that movies so old!" said Kako.

"But I like that movie and it's not too old!" said Akiye.

"I want to watch that new movie from America, Tangled!" said Kako.

"No Ponyo!" said Akiye.

"No Tangled!" said Kako.

"Girls, girls, don't fight, I'll just flip a coin," said Misaki as she pulled one out, "Heads it's Ponyo tail's it's Tangled deal? And no arguments after wards got it?"

She flipped it high in the air.

"Heads," she said.

"Yay!" said Akiye.

Kako slumped under that kotatsu.

"Oh don't sulk like your father;" said Haruhi, "Maybe we can watch it next time we get together."

"Okay," said Kako.

"We'll make sure to make a note of it okay Kako," said Misaki.

"Okay," said Kako.

"So when should we get together again like this?" asked Takumi.

"Oh soon I hope, I love doing things like this!" said Anne-Sophie, "I always wanted to do something like this, have a big family all together, having them tease each other or fight over something petty. It's just how a regular family acts!"

Everyone smiled at each other.

"I really can't help but think my life is finally perfect," said Anne-Sophie.

"I feel the same way dear," said Yuzuru putting his arm around her, "You and I are finally married, we still have Tamaki, plus another son we can both love two lovely and kind hardworking daughter-in-laws who have given four of the most wonderful granddaughters in the world. I don't think anyone could ask for anything better huh?"

"Yeah," said everyone.

Tamaki looked over at Takumi.

"I think in weird way we have you to thank for all of that," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Takumi.

"All this happened after you entered our lives, if you hadn't who knows what might have happened," said Tamaki.

Takumi smiled.

"Thanks Tamaki, finding you all was a really good thing too. It's nice to have family members that actually like me and accept me, especially a brother that I can actually get along with and like to be around," he said. He picked up his glass and held it up/

"Here's to Tamaki, you your family for making mine even happier," he said.

"Here's to you too for doing the same thing," said Tamaki as he held up his glass too.

Everyone else raised their cups too.

"To our family," they all said happily.


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MAID SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?June 23rd

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
